Fates's Awakening : Warriors
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Tout va pour le mieux en Ylisse, jusqu'au jour où Lucina est enlevée par un portail. Pour retrouver leur fille, Chrom et Daraen ne vont pas hésiter à la suivre dans un autre monde et y faire la connaissance de Lianna, Rowan et Darios. (BL présent)
1. Chapitre 0 : Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour avec une fic longue ^^ Elle peut être considérée comme la suite directe de Fates's Awakening, (je l'y avais d'ailleurs annoncée). Même si ne pas avoir lut la première ne devrait pas gêner la compréhension globale de l'histoire, je vous conseille vivement de la lire quand même (non, non, je ne suis pas en train de faire ma pub XD)**

**Comme pour Fates's Awakening, l'histoire est déjà intégralement écrite et je posterais les chapitres au rythme de un par jour (si je n'oublie pas). Il y aura 16 chapitres, plus le prologue ci-dessous. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! **

* * *

Chapitre 0 : Prologue

La chose d'un noir violacé s'insinua dans la moindre fissure, ondulant tel un serpent. Elle cherchait la plus petite faille dans laquelle s'engouffrer. Il lui fallait plus de puissance, plus de force… Plus de sang.

Elle ressentit une aura plus forte que tout autre, la voyant briller tel un fanion dans l'obscurité visqueuse où elle était enfermée.

Et enfin, un minuscule passage apparut devant la sombre entité.

Elle s'y engouffra avec un rugissement victorieux.

_oOo_

Lucina regarda le ciel bleu parsemé de nuage et sourit paisiblement. Une légère brise agitait ses longs cheveux bleus nuit. La jeune fille entendit des pas légers dans son dos mais ne se retourna pas. Elle savait qui arrivait vers elle et cela étira son sourire.

_ Gerome…

_ Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse.

_ La Vallée Wyverne est tellement paisible. La paix est enfin là, durablement.

_ Personne n'est assez cinglé pour s'attaquer à Ylisse tant que Daraen et Chrom sont là pour protéger ce monde. Ta mère a tout de même une force de frappe supérieure à celle d'un dieu, doublé d'un génie de la stratégie absolument inégalable ! Je crois que Grima, puis son excursion en Nohr et Hoshido ont servi d'exemple.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu-gris s'assit aux côtés de Lucina et la princesse Ylissienne posa sa tête sur son épaule en souriant.

_ C'est vrai… J'aurais bien aimé la voir combattre ce fameux Anankos. Au fait, en parlant de mère, elle m'a envoyé un message. Elle organise une fête pour les trois mois de Morgan et veut que nous y assistions ! Je trouve ça bien qu'ils aient donné un autre prénom à la version de ce monde de Linfan. C'est vraiment deux personnes distinctes, maintenant…

_ Beaucoup l'ont fait avec leurs vrais enfants. Même mes… parents. Ils nous considèrent, nous enfants du futur, comme leurs enfants légitimes… J'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire mais… au fond… je crois que ça me rends heureux.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, à contempler la Vallée Wyverne, blotti l'un contre l'autre.

Gerome fouilla alors dans sa sacoche et en sorti un paquet qu'il tendit à Lucina. La jeune fille le prit avec un regard intrigué et retira le papier qui emballait l'objet.

_ Mon masque !

Elle prit dans ses mains un masque en forme de papillon bleu nuit aux arabesques d'or. Une fissure à peine visible le coupait en deux, vestige d'un mauvais coup d'épée reçu en protégeant son père.

_ Tu l'as réparé !

_ Tu avais l'air d'y tenir.

Lucina jeta ses bras autour du cou du chevalier wyverne. Par les dieux ce qu'elle l'aimait, son compagnon.

Le jeune homme esquissa un infime sourire et répondit à son étreinte, fermant les yeux comme pour mieux l'apprécier.

Un léger bourdonnement attira alors son attention et il rouvrit les yeux avant de se raidir.

_ Lucina, regarde.

La princesse se détacha à regret de Gerome et regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait.

_ Oh Naga… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça.

En contrebas de la falaise où ils se trouvaient, un vortex noir dégageant un pouvoir malsain tourbillonnait. Il aspirait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Lucina sentit le sol trembler sous elle, juste avant qu'il ne se dérobe. Gerome et elle chutèrent droit vers le maelstrom noir sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour se rattraper.

Surgissant du ciel, Minerva fonça vers son maitre et Gerome parvint à se rattraper à la selle de sa wyverne aux écailles noires. Son autre main se referma sur le poignet de sa compagne.

_ Accroche-toi, je vais te remonter !

Lucina regarda Gerome lutter pour se retenir à sa wyverne. Minerva elle-même peinait à aller contre le champ d'attraction du vortex. Elle savait que la wyverne ne pourrait jamais les sauver tout les deux.

La princesse cessa de s'accrocher à la main de Gerome et répondit par un sourire désolé à son regard désespéré.

_ Je t'aime, Gerome, plus que tout au monde.

Elle se dégagea et laissa le vortex l'engloutir. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit, se fut le hurlement déchirant de Gerome.

_ LUUUUCIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_oOo_

Lucina rouvrit les yeux, étonnée d'être encore en vie. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une prairie verdoyante balayée par une brise légère. Le ciel bleu était parsemé de nuages blanc et cotonneux. Un paysage idyllique, si elle excluait le fait qu'elle avait atterri ici avalée par un vortex profondément malsain.

Son regard fut attiré par un éclat dans l'herbe, provoqué par le réfléchissement d'un rayon de soleil sur un objet métallique.

Elle ramassa l'objet et sentit son cœur se serrer. Son masque. Celui que Gerome avait fabriqué pour elle et protéger son identité ; puis réparé pour lui faire plaisir. Elle essuya discrètement une larme solitaire glissant sur sa joue.

La princesse se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas dans son monde.

Elle vérifia que sa Xeno-Falchion était bien accrochée à sa ceinture avant d'attacher ses longs cheveux bleus pour les faire paraitre bien plus court. Elle posa son masque sur son visage et fit bruisser sa cape pour la rejeter en arrière.

Elle était redevenu ''Marth'', et le resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un moyen de rentrer chez elle.

''Marth'' se mit en marche sans douter un instant que, tôt ou tard, ses parents trouveraient un moyen de parvenir jusqu'à ce monde.

Et que celui ou celle qui l'avait amenée ici de force aller le regretter amèrement.

Cette pensée la fit sourire et lui donna le courage qui lui manquait d'avancer dans ce monde inconnu.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Prodrome

Chapitre 1 : Prodrome

_Palais royal d'Aytolis…_

La reine Yelena d'Aytolis sourit doucement en regardant les deux têtes blondes se chamailler dans la grande salle vide. Dans la plupart des familles royales, les héritiers au trône étaient prêts à tout pour l'obtenir. Mais ses jumeaux préféraient tout faire pour ne pas avoir un jour à diriger le royaume.

Sa fille, Lianna, préférait étudier.

Quand à son fils, Rowan, il ne rêvait que de devenir chevalier.

_ Allons, vous n'êtes plus des enfants…

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers elle avec la même expression étonnée. Ils se ressemblaient trait pour trait, même cheveux d'or, même yeux bleus, même visage encore vaguement enfantin. La seule différence notable était que Lianna avait les cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules alors que ceux de son frère étaient dressés sur sa tête. Ils avaient tout hérité de leur mère, ce qui rendait cette dernière très fière.

Yelena eut un rire cristallin en voyant leurs regards déroutés. Sa délicate main blanche se tendit avec élégance vers le trône vide à ses côtés.

_ Que dirait donc votre père s'il vous voyait vous quereller ainsi ?

Lianna ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais elle fut interrompue par un soldat qui entra dans la salle du trône d'un pas rapide.

_ Vos Majestés, je viens vous annoncer que le prince Darios de Gristonne est arrivé !

Un sourire joyeux éclaira le visage de Rowan, faisant pétiller ses yeux bleus.

_ Darios est là ? C'est génial !

Le prince d'Aytolis se précipita hors de la salle en courant sans plus prêter attention à quoi que ce soit.

Lianna secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

_ Non mais… Attends-moi, Rowan ! Moi aussi je veux voir Darios ! Et puis c'est moi qu'il doit aider aujourd'hui ! Il a promit de me faire réviser mes leçons ! Rowan !

La jeune fille s'élança à la poursuite de son jumeau.

La reine regarda ses enfants avec un sourire amusé. Ils adoraient tout les deux le prince du royaume voisin et il le leur rendait bien. Il venait si souvent en Aytolis pour les voir que le palais royal était pratiquement devenu son foyer. Yelena soupçonnait même que Darios ait plus que de simples sentiments fraternels pour Lianna. Et elle savait que sa fille s'intéressait beaucoup au prince de Gristonne. Et elle pouvait la comprendre, Darios était si beau !

Quand à Rowan, son admiration pour le prince était un flagrant témoignage de sa passion pour les chevaliers dont Darios était une parfaite incarnation.

Elle retint un rire derrière sa main et se leva de son trône avec grâce pour s'approcher de la large baie vitrée qui lui offrait une vue imprenable sur la cour du château.

Elle reconnu immédiatement les têtes blondes de ses enfants qui se précipitaient vers un beau jeune homme brun qui paraissait les attendre.

_oOo_

Le sourire de Rowan s'élargit un peu plus quand il aperçut Darios. Le visage fin du prince de Gristonne s'éclaira d'un sourire chaleureux quand il vit les jumeaux courir vers lui.

Il posa nonchalamment la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Il avait certes promit à Lianna de l'aider, mais l'envie de croiser le fer avec Rowan était trop forte. Elle était toujours trop forte.

Rowan ne ralentit pas sa course pour tirer son épée de son fourreau et se jeta sur Darios.

Le prince aux cheveux brun bloqua sa lame du plat de son arme et sourit avant d'engager pour de bon le combat.

Lianna poussa un profond soupir et s'adossa à l'ombre d'un mur, observant les deux combattants échanger des passes d'armes.

Darios était le plus fort. Il dépassait Rowan d'une bonne tête, était bien plus habile à manier son épée, et sa force physique était supérieure. Et Rowan n'avait jamais put gagner un seul combat contre Darios. Lianna se perdit dans la contemplation du beau brun, regardant son corps souple ce mouvoir dans ses vêtement gris, sa cape vert tendre à col de fourrure suivant le moindre de ses mouvements et la fluidité de ses pas. Vraiment, elle aurait put le regarder pendant des heures…

Rowan recula sous un nouvel assaut de son adversaire et l'observa. Darios fit tournoyer sa lame avec une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux noirs.

_ Cette fois je vais te battre, Darios !

_ C'est quand tu veux, Rowan !

Le blondinet se jeta sur le brun et leurs lames se heurtèrent avec fracas. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre. Rowan sentit ses joues s'échauffer curieusement et son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'il croisa les profonds yeux noirs du prince de Gristonne. Ce phénomène se produisait à chaque fois que ce genre de situation se produisait.

Darios plissa les yeux et, l'instant d'après, Rowan atterrissait dans la poussière.

Lianna se retint de rire pour ne pas vexer son frère.

_ Et voilà, une fois de plus, tu as parlé trop vite en prétendant pouvoir vaincre Darios.

Le prince aux cheveux brun la regarda et releva son épée avec un sourire.

_ Et maintenant, voyons voir si tu t'en tire mieux que Rowan, Lianna.

_ Oh non, certainement pas. Je n'aurais aucune chance contre toi !

_ Voilà qui est fort sage.

_ Moi, je veux ma revanche !

Darios sourit doucement en voyant Rowan se relever en brandissant son épée. Il était déterminé, personne ne pouvait le nier. Le prince de Gristonne inclina la tête en regardant le prince d'Aytolis et se mit en garde.

Un grondement assourdissant stoppa net les deux combattants dans leur élan, juste avant qu'ils ne s'élancent l'un vers l'autre.

Darios, Rowan et Lianna levèrent en même temps la tête vers le ciel si bleu un instant plus tôt et qui s'emplissait maintenant d'inquiétant nuages noirs. Des vortex d'un noir violacé malsain apparurent dans le ciel, perçant les nuages, tourbillonnant follement. D'énormes monstres tombèrent des portails dans le ciel, envahissant le palais royal et la ville l'environnant.

Lianna étouffa un hurlement de terreur en voyant deux créatures à l'épaisse peau violette et à quatre bras griffus tomber sur le balcon menant à la salle du trône.

_ Mère !

_ Nous devons aller l'aider !

Darios suivit les jumeaux qui s'étaient élancés sans attendre.

_ Fuyez, tout les deux, je m'occupe de votre mère !

Rowan s'agrippa à son bras avec une détermination farouche dans le regard.

_ Pas question de te laisser y aller seul ! Je viens avec toi !

_ Mais si tu étais capturé, tu…

_ J'en dis la même chose pour toi ! Darios, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter !

Le prince de Gristonne regarda le blondinet sans savoir quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais été capable de lui dire ''non''. Il s'apprêtait à céder quand un soldat arriva vers eux, se frayant un chemin entre les monstres avec l'aide de sa lance.

_ Vos Majestés, enfin vous voilà ! Il vous faut fuir par le passage secret sur le champ ! La reine Yelena s'y dirige déjà !

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et s'élancèrent à la suite du soldat, Darios sur leurs talons.

_oOo_

Le jeune homme brun découvrait une partie du palais d'Aytolis qu'il n'avait jamais explorée. Il savait qu'un tel passage existait, comme dans n'importe quel château royal, mais n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. Tout au plus Rowan lui avait-il montré l'emplacement de l'entrée en lui disant où il débouchait.

Si seulement il n'en avait jamais eut connaissance… Peut-être qu'alors….

Ils se trouvaient tout trois dans un long corridor faiblement éclairé aux murs suintant d'humidité. Et envahi par les monstres qui avait prit d'assaut le palais.

Rowan et Darios combattaient côte à côte pour ouvrir la voie, confiant à Lianna le soin de protéger leurs arrières.

_ Ça ne ressemble pas à nos entrainements, Darios…

_ Je sais, Rowan… Mais accroche-toi, je crois que j'aperçois la sortie, droit devant !

Le trio poursuivit sa progression, le soldat les ayant laissés pour empêcher d'autres monstres d'entrer dans le passage secret. Il devait être mort, à l'heure actuelle.

_ Rowan ! Lianna !

Les jumeaux se retournèrent et virent avec soulagement leur mère arriver avec son escorte depuis un couloir secondaire. La reine serrait un bouclier d'or contre sa poitrine et, malgré l'urgence de la situation, elle prenait bien garde à où elle posait ses pieds.

_ Mes chéris, vous n'avez rien, quel soulagement ! Merci infiniment, prince Darios !

Le jeune homme brun inclina la tête mais son visage resta fermé.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, d'autres de ces répugnantes créatures arrivent.

Ils se remirent tous à courir dans le boyau souterrain, Yelena retenant sa robe comme pour ne pas la salir.

Darios se jeta soudain sur les jumeaux. La seconde d'après, la moitié du plafond s'effondrait à l'endroit où le prince et la princesse d'Aytolis s'étaient tenus, provoquant un épais nuage de poussière.

Ils se retournèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux avec effroi.

_ Mère !

Yelena regarda ses enfants par un trou entre les grava et y glissa le bouclier doré qu'elle avait avec elle. Elle grimaça légèrement, soit de douleur, soit en raison de la manche de sa robe se couvrant de saleté. En la voyant, Darios opta pour la seconde option.

_ Prenez cette égide et amenez-là jusqu'au temple. Fuyez, mes trésors.

_ Non !

_ Pas question de partir sans vous, mère !

La reine regarda Darios avec détermination.

_ Prince Darios, emmenez mes enfants et veillez sur eux, je vous en pris.

Le jeune homme brun inclina gravement la tête et saisi Rowan par le bras. Le prince d'Aytolis chercha à se dégager mais Darios le fit pivoter pour lui faire face, plongeant son pénétrant regard noir dans les yeux bleus du prince blond.

_ Le passage va s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre, nous devons y aller !

_ Mais… Mère va…

_ Ça ira, mes soldats et moi allons trouver une autre sortie. Partez vite !

Darios tira Rowan et Lianna et parvint cette fois à les emmener à sa suite.

Dans leurs dos le passage s'effondrait, engloutissant Yelena et sa garde. Les hurlements des deux jumeaux couvrirent le vacarme de l'effondrement alors que Darios continuait de les entrainer toujours plus loin, la mâchoire étonnamment crispée.

_oOo_

Lianna, Rowan et Darios finirent par enfin sortir du passage secret, se retrouvant au cœur de la ville, à l'extérieur du château.

Darios regarda leurs visages tristes. Il pouvait sans peine deviner la cause de leur douleur.

_ Mère… Nous aurions dû rester avec elle…

Le brun passa doucement sa main dans le dos de Rowan pour le réconforter.

_ Je suis désolé… Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de pleurer votre mère maintenant, des monstres déferlent encore. Nous devons encore nous battre, puis nous irons jusqu'au temple, comme votre mère le souhaitais. Rowan, garde l'égide avec toi et reste près de moi. Lianna, guide-nous !

Les jumeaux inclinèrent la tête et tout trois s'élancèrent dans les rues de la ville tout en combattant les créatures.

Mais bientôt, ils furent submergés par le nombre.

Darios fut séparé de Rowan et se retrouva incapable de le rejoindre. Il ne put que regarder, impuissant, les jumeaux perdre du terrain et se faire encercler. Un monstre les projeta violement au sol.

Darios voulut se précipite à leur secours mais, une fois encore, les sinistres créatures pourvues d'un seul œil rond et sanglant lui barrèrent le passage.

Un monstre à la peau rougeâtre leva ses griffes acérées et les abattit sur les jumeaux à terre.

_ ROWAN !

_oOo_

''Marth'' regarda la ville envahie par des créatures tout droit sortie de l'enfer avec une curieuse impression de déjà vu. Elle aperçut deux têtes blondes se faire encercler par les monstres.

Elle se jeta dans la mêlée quand un jeune homme brun hurla un prénom avec désespoir.

_oOo_

Rowan ferma les yeux en voyant les griffes s'abattre sur lui.

Pourtant leur morsure ne vint pas. A la place il entendit distinctement un bruit de métal heurté.

Le prince blond ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'une personne portant un masque de papillon s'était interposée, bloquant de son épée passée dans son dos les griffes du monstre. L'individu masqué volta vivement sur lui-même et trancha le monstre en deux.

Darios se précipita vers les jumeaux et aida Rowan à se remettre debout avant d'aider Lianna. Ils regardèrent leur sauveur aux cheveux bleus nuit et aux vêtements de la même couleur rehaussés de broderies dorées.

_ Merci… Mais… Qui êtes-vous ?

La personne masquée se retourna à demi. Malgré son masque et ses cheveux court, il s'agissait indéniablement d'une femme.

_ Marth, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je vais vous aider à sortir d'ici.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

''Marth'' prit la tête du groupe, fendant, tranchant, exterminant les monstres qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

Grace à elle, atteindre la sortie fut beaucoup plus aisé. ''Marth'' était vraiment une fine lame, alliant un style de combat de force brute à quelque chose de beaucoup plus réfléchit et calculé. Ni Darios, ni Rowan ne souhaitaient avoir à affronter cette guerrière ! Grace à elle, les monstres se firent plus rares dans les rues de la ville.

Enfin les portes de la ville apparurent.

''Marth'' laissa les jumeaux et Darios prendre de l'avance et sortir de la ville avant de se glisser dans l'ombre d'une ruelle. Elle extermina les dernières créatures en bénissant ses parents de lui avoir apprit à se battre dans n'importe quelles conditions. C'était grâce à eux qu'elle en était arrivée là.

Après un dernier tour dans les rues déserte pour s'assurer que l'invasion était complètement endiguée, ''Marth'' quitta la ville à son tour.

_oOo_

_Bois royaux d'Aytolis…_

Darios regarda les jumeaux avancer sur le chemin de terre, têtes basses. Les arbres semblaient se refermer sur eux, ne laissant entrevoir que des carrés de ciel de nuit. Aucune étoile n'y brillait.

_ Arrêtons-nous pour la nuit.

Rowan et Lianna se tournèrent lentement vers lui. Si Lianna avait les joues baignée de larmes, son frère luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer.

Ils acceptèrent en silence de s'arrêter.

_oOo_

Darios alimenta le feu qui brûlait vivement et regarda les jumeaux. Lianna avait finit par s'endormir, épuisée. Rowan ne dormait pas, il fixait les flammes en silence, les lèvres pincées.

Le jeune homme brun s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_ Je suis désolé, Rowan…

Le blondinet tourna la tête vers son ami et ramena ses genoux contre lui. Il enfouit son visage entre ses bras, les épaules secouées de tremblements.

Darios se mordit la lèvre en hésitant. Il finit par passer ses bras autour du prince d'Aytolis et le serra contre lui. Rowan fondit en larmes pour de bon, s'accrochant à Darios de toutes ses forces.

_ Si… Si seulement j'avais été plus fort… Si j'avais été comme toi, Darios… Mère ne serait pas…

_ Calme-toi… Je n'ai rien put faire non plus. Personne n'aurait rien put faire… Ne perds pas espoir, Rowan, elle a certainement put s'enfuir.

Le prince d'Aytolis hocha la tête contre l'épaule du brun, sans pour autant sécher ses larmes. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Darios, il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit le hurlement qu'avait poussé sa mère quand tout s'était effondré.

Rowan ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à l'étreinte rassurante de Darios.

Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, laissant Darios complètement déboussolé.

Le prince brun resserra son étreinte alors qu'une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

_oOo_

''Marth'' regarda l'homme lui faisant face, veillant à maintenir Xeno-Falchion hors de son champ de vision. Sa mère lui avait enseigné à être prudente, surtout lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule et sans moyen d'appeler à l'aide. Elle lui avait aussi apprit à ne pas faire confiance à des inconnus temps qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le faire. En bref, de ne pas imiter son père ! Et ''Marth'' ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle, sur ce point du moins !

L'homme la scruta, les lèvres pincées.

_ Retire ton masque.

_ Non, c'est impossible. Je ne suis qu'un mercenaire et je vous propose mes services. J'ai vu que l'armée de Gristonne a participé à l'invasion d'Aytolis. Il me semble plus judicieux de me ranger du côté des vainqueurs.

L'homme éclata d'un rire sans joie.

_ Voilà quelqu'un de bien raisonnable. Et de clairvoyant, par-dessus le marché ! Sais-tu te battre ?

_ Affrontez-moi, et vous le saurez.

_ Non, inutile, ta réponse me suffit. Très bien ! Mes espions m'ont rapportés que les jumeaux d'Aytolis se dirigeaient vers le temple, nous allons donc leur barrer la route. Ce sera ton baptême du feu, mercenaire. Tu prendras la tête d'une escouade, et gare à toi si tu nous trahis.

_ Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas.

''Marth'' salua et s'éloigna.

Les leçons de sa mère avaient bien servies. S'infiltrer dans le camp ennemi, leur débiter ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, ne reculer devient rien, récolter autant d'informations que possible… Et le moment venu, faire volte-face.

''Marth'' regarda le ciel nocturne et laissa ses doigts courir sur la fente coupant en deux son masque. Pour rentrer chez elle, pour revoir son père, sa mère, ses petits frères et sa petite sœur. Pour revoir Gerome. Pour tout ça, elle était prête à tout.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Heurt

Chapitre 2 : Heurt

_Saint-Royaume d'Ylisse, Ylisstol…_

Un éclair s'abattit au pied du trône sur lequel Daraen était juchée, en équilibre sur l'accoudoir, à défaut de caisses ou de rochers. L'impact de l'éclair laissa une fissure sur le sol de marbre.

La stratège et reine regarda Chrom, assit sur le trône où elle était perchée. Il avait l'air aussi contrarié qu'elle. Le couple reporta son attention sur Gerome, qui se tenait devant eux. Il n'avait pas son masque et montrait pour la première fois un visage bouleversé.

_ Répète-moi ça ?!

_ Un vortex noir à surgit de nulle part et à avalé Lucina ! Je n'ai rien put faire pour… Je suis désolé…

_ Non, ne t'excuse pas. Je sais à quel point tu aimes notre fille, jamais tu ne l'aurais abandonnée sans avoir tout tenté… Alors comme ça Valm a été attaqué… Virion et Zelcher sont au courant ?

_ Oui.

Daraen hocha la tête et glissa de l'accoudoir. Oser s'en prendre à sa fille… Ce crime ne resterait pas impuni.

_ Chrom…

_ Oui, j'ai comprit. Nous irons la chercher, où que ce vortex l'ait emmenée.

_ Exact. Pour commencer, nous allons…

La porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit avec fracas et un garde entra en courant.

_ Vos Majestés ! Son Altesse Lissa, Messire Lon'Zu et Messire Inigo sont arrivés de Ferox pour…

Lissa accourut en bousculant le soldat, sans attendre la fin de son annonce. Son visage n'était qu'inquiétude et angoisse.

_ Daraen ! Chrom ! Owain a été enlevé !

_ Lui aussi ?!

Lissa s'arrêta avec une expression étonnée.

Chrom expliqua à sa sœur la disparition de Lucina. La princesse Ylissienne couvrit sa bouche de ses mains d'un air horrifié.

_ Oh, par Naga… Owain aussi à disparut à travers un portail noir… Mais il se passe quoi, ici ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Lissa. Mais Daraen et moi nous apprêtions justement à partir à la recherche de Lucy.

_ Je viens avec vous ! Je ne resterais pas les bras croisés, cette fois ! C'est mon fils !

Daraen regarda tout le monde avec attention en réfléchissant.

_ Bon… C'est une mission de sauvetage qui se profile… Lon'Zu, vas chercher Frederick et Cordélia, nous aurons besoin d'eux également. Inigo, tu vas utiliser le réseau de portails que Léo et moi avons conçu et te rendre en Valla pour le prévenir de ce qu'il se passe ici. De part la connexion que nous avons instaurée entre nos mondes, il est possible qu'eux aussi soient touchés par ces attaques.

Le danseur aux cheveux blanc resta pétrifié sur place alors que l'épéiste brun était déjà parti s'acquitter de sa mission. Daraen s'approche de lui et lui prit vivement le bras.

_ Réveille-toi ! Je te jure que nous allons retrouver Owain alors ne t'inquiète pas ! Et quand il reviendra, par pitié, mettez enfin les choses au clair quand à la nature de votre relation.

Elle lui adressa un regard complice qui fit poindre un sourire sur le visage d'Inigo.

_ Je… Oui, j'y vais !

Le jeune homme s'éloigna en courant.

Lon'Zu revint à ce moment accompagné de Frederick et Cordélia. Il avait également trouvé Linfan en court de route. Le fils ainé de Daraen se précipita vers ses parents.

_ Est-ce vrai ?! Lucy et Owain ont vraiment été…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Fan, nous allons les retrouver. Pendant notre absence, je veux que tu protèges Ylisse. Et tu t'occuperas de Morgan et petite Lucina. Je peux compter sur toi ?

_ Oui, mère.

_ Ça c'est mon grand garçon !

Daraen sourit et se tourna vers la petite troupe déjà prête à partir.

_ Moi, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick et Cordélia, nous allons nous rendre à Ferox, plus proche que la Vallée Wyverne. De là-bas, je rouvrirais le portail. Ne faites pas ces têtes, c'est tout à fait faisable, les portails laissent des empreintes de magie particulières et, avec suffisamment de puissance, il est possible de les forcer à se rouvrir. Lon'Zu, je te confie mes enfants.

L'épéiste hocha gravement la tête.

Dix minutes plus tard, la petite troupe d'Ylissiens se mettait en route.

_oOo_

_Bois royaux d'Aytolis…_

Rowan et Lianna avançaient dans un lourd silence entre les arbres, le soleil perçant à travers leurs feuillages denses. Darios les guidait sans prononcer un mot.

L'ambiance entre les trois jeunes gens était mortellement froide depuis le matin, quand Lianna s'était éveillée et avait trouvé son frère dormant dans les bras d'un Darios tout aussi endormi. Elle les avait réveillé sans ménagement, avait déclaré qu'il fallait se remettre en route et depuis, pas un seul mot n'avait été prononcé.

Lianna soupira et observa la silhouette de Darios qui leur ouvrait le chemin. La jalousie lui avait vrillé le cœur quand elle avait vu son frère dans les bras de l'homme dont elle était secrètement amoureuse. Elle aurait tant voulut être à sa place. Après, elle ne doutait pas que Darios avait agit comme un grand frère pour réconforter Rowan, rien de plus. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rêver d'être à sa place.

La jeune fille rattrapa alors Darios, bien décidée à rompre le pesant silence qui les entourait tout les trois.

Rowan regarda sa sœur s'éloigner de lui pour parler avec Darios comme si de rien n'était. Il détourna le regard et fronça alors les sourcils.

Il y avait quelque chose là-bas, entre les buissons bordant le chemin de terre.

Le jeune homme blond s'approcha et se pencha en avant pour mieux voir. Il se pencha un peu trop et bascula dans le talus, roulant jusqu'en bas.

Le bruit que fit sa chute attira l'attention de Darios et Lianna qui se retournèrent.

_ Mais… Où est passé Rowan ?

Ils échangèrent un regard intrigué et un peu inquiet.

_oOo_

_ Chrom… nous devons faire quelque chose !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu suggère ?

_ Hein ? J'en sais rien !

Rowan rouvrit péniblement les yeux en entendant des voix. D'abord il ne vit que deux taches floues, l'une bleue et l'autre jaune. Puis les taches se précisèrent et il vit deux personnes penchées au-dessus de lui. Un homme aux cheveux bleus nuit et aux yeux assortit et une jeune femme aux couettes blond platine et aux yeux gris. La demoiselle sourit en le voyant rouvrir les yeux. L'homme tendit alors la main vers Rowan.

_ Ah, tu reprends tes esprits… C'était une sacré chute. Tu peux te lever ?

Une fois sur pieds, le prince d'Aytolis détailla les inconnus avec attention. Leur style de vêtements ne lui disait rien

_ Merci… Euh… Vous êtes qui, exactement ?

_ Je suis Chrom, et voici Lissa, ma petite sœur. Nous venons du Saint-Royaume d'Ylisse. Et l'homme en armure, qui te regarde avec méfiance, c'est Frederick.

Un cri étranglé provenant des buissons attira l'attention du groupe.

Lianna jaillit d'entre les branches, emportée par son élan. Darios arriva derrière elle, contrôlant bien mieux sa descente. Il eut un sourire profondément soulagé en constatant que Rowan n'était pas blessé.

Le prince d'Aytolis reporta son attention sur Chrom.

_ Le Saint-Royaume de… quoi ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

_ Oui, c'est normal. Nous venons d'un autre monde. Un portail à enlevé ma fille et mon neveu et nous les avons suivit. Finalement, nous sommes arrivés ici. Mais il semblerait que nous ayons perdu deux des nôtres. Une chevalier pégase avec des cheveux rouge répondant au nom de Cordélia. Et une stratège un peu caractérielle belle comme le jour qui est aussi ma femme. Elle s'appelle Daraen.

Lianna sourit aussi joyeusement qu'il était possible de le faire quand on vient de voir mourir sa mère.

_ Nous pouvons vous aider, si vous voulez ! Je m'appelle Lianna, et voici mon frère, Rowan. Et lui, c'est Darios, notre ami d'enfance. Nous devons aller jusqu'au temple de la Vallée du Dragon. Vous pourriez nous accompagner !

Chrom sourit. Plus vite il retrouverait sa Daraen, mieux il se porterait. Et il pressentait qu'il pouvait se fier aux jumeaux, malgré l'air sombre de Frederick. Après tout, quand il ramassait quelqu'un par terre, c'était toujours quelqu'un de bien. Sa femme en était la preuve !

Les trois Ylissiens emboitèrent donc le pas aux jumeaux et à Darios.

Lianna leur expliqua qu'ils se trouvaient en Aytolis et qu'elle et Rowan en été le prince et la princesse. Elle leur avoua aussi que le beau Darios était le prince de Gristonne, le pays jouxtant le leur. Puis son visage se ferma quand elle parla de la brutale disparition de leur mère.

Chrom regarda la jeune fille blonde avec un sourire compatissant.

_ Je comprends votre chagrin… J'ai perdu ma sœur ainée de façon tout aussi brutale…

Lianna le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Un bruissement d'air fit s'agiter les feuilles des arbres, surprenant tous les membres du petit groupe par sa soudaineté.

_ Chrom ! Enfin je vous retrouve !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus leva la tête juste à temps pour voir une femme montée sur un pégase immaculé fendre les cieux et se poser devant lui.

_ Cordélia ! Daraen n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Non… J'ai survolé la zone jusqu'à apercevoir l'un d'entre nous… Il y a des monstres partout, c'est effrayant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certaine que Daraen va très bien.

_ Oui…

Chrom se mordit la lèvre avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. Même si Daraen était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule, il n'aimait pas être loin d'elle.

Rowan regarda Cordélia avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

_ C'est incroyable ! Vous êtes un chevalier pégase ! C'est tellement… Incroyable !

Lianna leva les yeux au ciel et assena une légère tape à l'arrière du crâne de son jumeau. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui avait valut d'être réprimandé.

_ Rowan, arrête de te donner en spectacle ! Je suis désolée, veuillez pardonner mon frère d'être… ça.

Cordélia sourit et secoua la tête.

_ Tout va bien… Mais pourquoi tant d'engouement ? Il n'y a pas de chevaliers, dans votre monde ?

Darios soupira, les bras croisés. Son regard s'était assombri en regardant l'admiration de Rowan envers Cordélia. Il pouvait le comprendre sans peine, Cordélia était chevalier, belle, sa voix était douce et elle dégageait beaucoup de force.

_ Bien sûr que si, il y en a ! C'est juste que Rowan adore les chevaliers. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons reprendre notre route pour trouver le temple.

_ Un temple ? J'en ai survolé un, tout à côté d'ici.

_ Parfait, alors allons-y.

_oOo_

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Chrom regarda le temple, immense bâtiment carré construit en pierre ocre. Des soldats l'avaient envahi, attaquant sans distinction tout ce qui bougeait. Ils étaient plusieurs centaines.

Darios ouvrit des grands yeux avec effroi.

_ Ce sont des soldats de Gristonne ! Pourquoi s'en prendre à un temple d'Aytolis !?

Un éclair jaillit d'un coin du temple, faisant éclater le toit pour révéler une pièce envahie de soldats. Et acculée contre un mur, totalement encerclée…

_ Daraen !

Chrom n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas que la mage déchaina sa foudre sur ses assaillants, perçant sans peine l'attroupement. Elle se mit à voltiger d'un ennemi à l'autre, alliant sa fine rapière à la puissance infinie de sa magie.

Chrom ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa Daraen se battre avec autant de faciliter. Et elle avait l'air de tellement s'amuser ! Aucun doute possible, la reine de son cœur était née pour le combat. Elle fauchait par dizaines ses ennemis sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue.

Rowan et Darios échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait envie de se retrouver à combattre cette femme qui parvenait seule à tenir tête à autant de personnes à la fois.

Lianna secoua la tête et tira son épée.

_ Il faut aller l'aider !

Chrom l'empêcha d'avancer en la rattrapant par le bras.

_ Je te le déconseille. Elle pourrait te prendre pour une ennemie et te tuer. Et crois-moi, face à elle, tu n'as aucune chance.

_ Comment le savez-vous ?

_ Parce que c'est ma femme !

Chrom reporta son attention sur Daraen. Elle continuait sa progression sur le champ de bataille, aussi mortelle que le sinistre dieu dont le sang coulait dans ses veines.

La stratège finit par sortir du temple, après avoir considérablement réduit le nombre de ses ennemis, et releva la tête en rejetant en arrière ses longues et fines tresses d'un bleu turquoise si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir. Son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

_ Chrom, mon chéri !

Elle s'élança vers son mari et se jeta dans ses bras. Vraiment, elle détestait être loin de lui !

_ On dirait que tu t'es bien amusée, ma Daraen !

La jeune femme lui sourit avec espièglerie. Mais son sourire fut de courte durée. Elle se tourna vivement vers le temple, toute trace d'amusement disparu de son visage.

_ Impossible…

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Je ressens l'aura d'un mage noir très puissant et… J'ai l'impression que c'est celle de Valldar.

_ Quoi ?! Mais il est mort ! Impossible qu'il soit là !

_ Impossible n'existe pas. Il suffit qu'un dieu similaire à Anankos se trouve dans le coin et un mort à vite fait d'être manipulé.

La stratège regarda pour la première fois les personnes accompagnant Chrom, surtout les trois qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle analysa rapidement leur façon de se tenir, leurs armes…

_ Très bien. Chrom, tu viens avec moi, nous allons renvoyer mon paternel d'où il vient. Lissa, Frederick, vous passez par le sud pour empêcher les survivants de nous couper la route. Le beau brun et les deux jumeaux, vous entrez dans le temple par le nord, il doit rester des vicaires et autres évêques quelque part. Trouvez-les et sauvez-les. Cordélia, tu t'occupes des chevaliers pégases, je compte sur toi pour sécuriser les cieux. Pas de questions ? Alors on y va !

Darios regarda avec étonnement ce petit bout de femme dans un manteau violacé trop grand pour elle donner des ordres avec autant d'autorité. Mais après avoir assisté à sa démonstration de force, il n'avait pas envie de la contrarier. Il s'éloigna donc avec Rowan et Lianna.

Daraen et Chrom se frayèrent sans peine un chemin, la jeune femme remontant à la trace la piste de Valldar. Pour elle c'était simple, il lui suffisait de suivre sa magie.

Le couple pénétra dans un bastion désert où seul un mage noir se dressait au milieu. Il ricana sinistrement en les voyant. Ses vêtements dans les mêmes teintes que ceux de Daraen claquaient autour de lui alors que sa main aux longs ongles se levait au-dessus de sa tête, générant un orbe d'énergie malsaine.

_ Voyez-vous ça… Ma parricide de fille se dresse de nouveau face à moi. Me rejoindras-tu, cette fois, Daraen ?

_ Voyez-vous ça… Mon génocidaire de père tente encore de me vaincre. Cette fois, tes chances de me vaincre avoisinent le zéro absolu !

_ Je n'en serais pas si sûr, si j'étais toi, chère Daraen.

_ Encore heureux que tu ne sois pas moi, cher père !

La jeune femme s'élança alors vers son père, ses éclairs frappant le sorcier de toute la force de sa puissance sans limites. Valldar chancela sous l'impact. Il tenta de générer un bouclier pour se protéger mais la rapière de Daraen lui entailla profondément la poitrine. Il recula et ressentie une violente douleur dans tout son corps. Il baissa les yeux sur son torse et vit une lame à double tranchant en dépasser.

Chrom retira Falchion du corps de Valldar avec un regard mauvais.

_ Je ne te pardonnerais jamais tout tes crimes.

Valldar grinça des dents. Il avait présumé de ses forces. Mais jamais il n'aurait put imaginer que Daraen était devenu puissante à ce point ! Il lui fallait plus de puissance. La conquête du temple ne serait que partie remise. Il reviendrait, plus fort, mieux armé, et aussi puissante soit-elle, sa garce de fille périrait enfin !

Le mage noir adressa un regard presque narquois à Daraen, un regard qu'elle lui rendit à l'identique, et il se téléporta sans un mot.

Daraen gronda légèrement.

_ Tu n'essayes pas le poursuivre, mon aimée ?

_ Non, il reviendra vers moi tout seul. Je ne vais pas me fatiguer à lui courir après ! De plus, nous devons retrouver notre fille. Viens mon chéri, allons voir comment s'en sortent nos nouveaux amis.

_oOo_

Lissa balaya l'air devant elle de sa hache, repoussant plusieurs ennemis. Frederick était aux prises avec un général et ne pouvait lui prêter main forte. La jeune princesse Ylissienne recula d'un pas et se retrouva dos à un rocher.

Une épée s'abattit vers elle mais fut bloquée par une silhouette jaune armée d'un sabre qui venait de s'interposer.

Le nouveau venu releva la tête et son regard gris croisa celui de Lissa alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

_ Bonjour, mère ! N'ayez crainte, votre dévoué fils, Owain le Sombre, va vous protéger !

Le jeune homme dont les cheveux étaient aussi brun que ceux de son père se retourna vers les assaillants de Lissa en brandissant sa lame.

_ Mécréants ! Comment osez-vous lever la main sur ma douce mère ! Mon sang s'agite ! Il réclame réparation de ce crime ! Soyez prêts à recevoir votre châtiment !

Lissa esquissa un sourire incertain. Elle débordait de bonheur d'avoir enfin retrouvé son fils, certes, mais ses tirades incohérentes lui paraissaient toujours aussi déroutantes.

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa hache avec une expression déterminée sur le visage. Il n'y avait pas que Daraen qui pouvait faire des ravages sur un champ de bataille !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles

Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles

_Vallée du Dragon, Aytolis…_

Rowan abattit le dernier ennemi et se retourna. Darios lui sourit avec fierté, heureux de constater que son élève avait parfaitement appliqué ses conseils. Et plus encore que ledit élève soit indemne.

Lianna était déjà en train de parler avec un évêque, lui expliquant les dernières volontés de sa mère les suppliant d'amener l'égide au temple.

L'homme les regarda et inclina doucement la tête.

_ Je vois… Il existe une légende à propos de cette égide. Il s'agit de l'Egide Ardente, et elle aurait servi à sceller le pouvoir de Vélézark, le dragon du Chaos. Il serait apparut il y a plus de mille ans, créant des portails menant ailleurs et crachant monstres et désespoir. Le pouvoir de cette Egide, associé à celui du dragon Divin bannit le monstre de notre monde… J'ai hélas l'impression qu'il est sur le point de revenir.

_ C'est le cas, et ce dragon à enlevé ma fille !

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce tournèrent la tête vers la porte et regardèrent Chrom et Daraen, accompagnés de Frederick, Lissa et Cordélia. Un nouveau venu semblait également s'être joint à la troupe, Owain.

Daraen marcha d'une démarche fière aux côtés de Chrom, jusqu'à l'évêque.

_ Ce lézard géant a commit une erreur en s'attaquant à mon monde, et pire encore, à ma famille. Mon neveu, ma fille… C'est déjà trop. Alors vous allez me dire en quoi ce bouclier peut nous aider à vaincre ce Vélézark !

Le religieux regarda ce petit bout de femme nageant dans un manteau trop grand pour elle. Elle lui faisait peur.

_ Et bien… La rumeur raconte que les portails ne charrièrent pas que des monstres. Des héros venus d'autres mondes les franchirent également. En ces héros résidaient de grands pouvoirs qui s'incarnèrent sous forme de Luxolithes. Elles étaient au nombre de cinq et, ensemble, réveillèrent le pouvoir de l'Egide Ardente. Et les démons furent ainsi chassé loin d'ici.

Daraen grimaça légèrement

_ Merveilleux. Il n'y a plus qu'à chercher des héros un peu partout. J'aurais plus vite fait d'invoquer Vélézark et de le massacrer directement.

_ Au sommet de sa puissance, vous n'aurez aucune chance contre ce monstre.

_ Au sommet de MA puissance, il n'aura aucune chance de me vaincre.

Chrom posa sa main sur la taille de sa femme pour la calmer. Il voyait à quel point elle était angoissée pour leur fille. Owain avait été retrouvé, mais Lucina était toujours aux abonnés absents. Dans cet état, Daraen était véritablement capable de réveiller un dieu cinglé depuis des lustres pour retrouver leur enfant.

_ Calme-toi, mon aimée… Je sais que nous retrouverons notre fille, avec ou sans l'aide de héros venus d'ailleurs.

Daraen leva les yeux vers Chrom et son visage passa de la colère froide à l'incrédulité la plus totale. Elle se ressaisi rapidement et se mit à rire.

_ Mon chéri… Tu es bleu !

_ Pardon ?

Chrom regarda ses mains et ouvrit la bouche. Des étincelles de lumière bleues s'échappaient de son corps. Une vive lumière attira son attention entre les mains de Lianna.

L'Egide Ardente tenue par la jeune fille brillait intensément. Elle s'échappa de ses mains quand la lumière bleutée s'éleva dans les airs, formant une sorte de sphère. La sphère bleue s'encastra dans le bouclier.

Daraen émit un léger sifflement.

_ Et bien… ça, c'est fait. Il n'y a plus qu'à trouver quatre autres héros et les jumeaux auront une arme capable de régler le problème du dieu mégalo de ce monde. Ne comptez pas sur moi, j'ai déjà donné. Je veux retrouver ma fille et la ramener en sécurité à la maison.

Chrom secoua la tête. Elle disait ça, mais il savait que si dieu fou il y avait, Daraen trouverait le combat à venir trop intéressant pour le laisser filer. Une fois leur fille retrouvée, elle redeviendrait la stratège, et non la mère.

Le jeune homme passa la main sur son visage avant de la reposer sur l'épaule de Daraen.

_ Tout de même… Je n'ai rien d'un héros…

_ A mes yeux, Chrom, tu en a toujours étais un.

Daraen le regarda intensément et recouvrant sa main de la sienne. Emu, il la serra dans ses bras avec force, la soulevant de terre.

_oOo_

Une fois la première agitation passée, Rowan regarda Darios avec une moue interrogative.

_ C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment va-t-on faire pour trouver les autres héros ?

Le jeune homme brun caressa son menton en réfléchissant, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ce fut Lianna qui rompit en première le silence.

_ Et cette femme masquée qui nous a protégés des monstres ? Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ?

_ Il me semble qu'elle a dit se nommer Marth.

Daraen et Chrom se redressèrent et échangèrent un regard entendu. Une femme masquée prétendant s'appeler comme le légendaire Roi-Héros, cela leur rappeler quelqu'un. Pourtant, ni l'un, ni l'autre de pipa mot. Et les autres Ylissiens imitèrent leur exemple. Ils avaient apprit depuis longtemps à ne pas aller à l'encontre de Daraen.

_ Mais par où commencer à la rechercher ?

Daraen regarda alors Cordélia et sourit.

_ Va survoler les alentours, elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

La chevalier pégase inclina la tête et parti au pas de course.

_oOo_

Cordélia revint au bout de quelques heures que Daraen avait mises à profit pour concevoir des stratégies pour les batailles à venir. Observer leurs nouveaux compagnons l'avait beaucoup amusée, notamment certains regards lancés en cachette.

La chevalier pégase descendit de sa monture et rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux rouges.

_ Il y a un désert non loin d'ici, et d'innombrable soldats de Gristonne s'y rassemble. Il semblerait qu'un mercenaire masqué les dirige.

Darios grinça des dents, les poings serrés.

_ L'armée de Gristonne nous barre encore le chemin… Pourquoi mon père fait-il ça ?

La main apaisante de Rowan lui tapota l'épaule.

_ Nous tirerons cela au clair, Darios, c'est promit. En attendant, nous devons y aller.

_oOo_

_Désert d'Aytolis…_

Daraen observa le désert qui s'étendait devant leur petite troupe. Une violente tempête de sable rendait la vision presque nulle. Au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir un grand bâtiment circulaire ressemblant à une arène. Si ''Marth'' dirigeait l'armée, il y avait tout à parier qu'elle les attendait dans cette arène.

_ Que de souvenirs…

La jeune femme se tourna vers Chrom avec un sourire entendu.

_ Bon, nous allons former des duos, comme d'habitude. Lissa et Owain, Darios et Rowan, Frederick et Lianna, Chrom et moi, et Cordélia, tu passeras par le ciel au-dessus de la tempête de sable. Nous ne nous séparons pas et fonçons directement vers l'arène, là-bas.

_ Mais Daraen, la tempête de sable…

_ Je m'en occupe.

La stratège dégagea ses mains de ses manches trop longues et les tendit devant elle.

_ Fimbulvetr !

La violence de ses bourrasques de vent dégagea un chemin dans la tourmente. Sur un simple de geste de la jeune femme, la petite troupe s'élança.

Les soldats de Gristonne les attaquèrent dès le premier pas posé sur le sable.

Rowan et Darios couvraient un côté, laissant Frederick et Lianna s'occuper de l'autre. Daraen et Chrom ouvrait la voix sans la moindre difficulté. Lissa et Owain protégeaient l'arrière. Le groupe progressait rapidement sans craindre d'attaques venues du ciel grâce à Cordélia.

Ils parvinrent finalement aux abords de l'arène, après avoir massacré une bonne partie de l'armée de Gristonne. Mais les soldats continuaient d'affluer vers eux. S'ils se laissaient acculer dans l'arène, ils seraient submergés par le nombre.

Daraen aperçut une silhouette solitaire au centre de l'arène.

_ Parfait… Chrom, moi, Lianna, Rowan et Darios, on va dans l'arène. Frederick, Lissa, Owain et Cordélia, vous empêchaient nos ennemis d'entrer.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent et celui des jumeaux entra dans le bâtiment.

_oOo_

''Marth'' dut se retenir de toute ses forces pour ne pas courir vers ceux qui venaient d'entrer. Elle se sentait profondément soulagée de les voir. Elle était tout de même surprise, ils étaient arrivés plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Et ça la rendait heureuse qu'il soit venu si vite pour la sauver.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de garder une expression neutre et de brandir son épée vers les nouveaux arrivants, qui s'immobilisèrent.

Rowan fit un pas en avant, mais Chrom le fit reculer avant de s'avancer en tirant Falchion. Daraen croisa les bras et s'appuya contre un mur.

Chrom et ''Marth'' s'élancèrent alors l'un sur l'autre et leur lames s'entrechoquèrent avec violence.

Darios cligna des yeux d'un air incrédule. Leur façon de se battre était identique. Même façon de se fendre, de reculer, de voltiger, de frapper, comme si les deux combattants avaient eut un enseignement similaire.

''Marth'' exécuta une pirouette parfaite et retomba souplement sur ses pieds. Ce mouvement là, Darios avait vu Daraen le réaliser plus tôt. ''Marth'' combattait en mélangeant les styles de Chrom et Daraen. Le jeune homme brun regarda alors la stratège.

Daraen s'était avancée et observait avec attention son mari et son adversaire. Sa main se tendit et un éclair silencieux jaillit de sa paume. ''Marth'' l'évita souplement, comme si elle s'était attendue à cette attaque en traitre. Elle s'arrêta alors de se battre et esquissa un sourire.

_ Voilà qui vous ressemble bien d'attaquer d'une façon aussi fourbe !

_ Ne pas confondre fourberie et lâcheté.

_ C'est exact. Et aussi fourbe soyez-vous, vous n'êtes certainement pas lâche… Je…

Daraen sourit et s'approcha de ''Marth''. Elle effleura sa joue du bout des doigts et son sourire se fit plus paisible.

_ Un simple mercenaire, hein… Que dirais-tu de tourner le dos à Gristonne pour te joindre à nous ? Je suis certaine que tu as put glaner beaucoup d'informations qui nous seront utiles.

_ Oui… Oui, bien sûr, Ma Dame… Je veux me battre avec vous. J'ai entendu dire que l'armée de Gristonne avait recruté un terrible mage noir répondant au nom de Valldar alors j'ai intégré leurs rangs pour en savoir plus, comme vous… comme ma mère me l'a apprit. Ce mage voudrait accomplir un rituel à l'Autel du Dragon pour réveiller le dragon du Chaos.

Daraen hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

_ Oui… Nous avons croisé Valldar, il est bien là. Quand au fait de le voir impliqué dans la résurrection d'un dieu cinglé de plus, je ne suis pas étonnée. Nous allons devoir l'en empêcher. Encore.

Darios hocha la tête, sa main serrant compulsivement la poignée de son épée.

_ Nous devons y aller sans tarder… Si ce Valldar s'est allié à Gristonne… Même si je dois me battre seul contre mon propre père…

Rowan secoua la tête et lui serra le bras.

_ Tu ne seras pas seul, Darios.

Le prince de Gristonne hocha la tête et détourna le regard des yeux bleus de Rowan posés sur lui. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de voir l'éclair de culpabilité briller dans les yeux noirs.

Daraen les regarda tout les deux avec un sourire amusé. Elle sentait que cette histoire allait devenir de plus en plus intéressante !

_ Nous repartirons demain, pour l'instant, prenons la nuit pour nous reposer.

_oOo_

_Campement, durant la nuit…_

Chrom sourit quand Daraen enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle cala son menton sur son épaule et ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupir soulagé.

_ Tu as l'air bien lasse, mon aimée…

_ Oui… Nous l'avons enfin retrouvée… Je suis heureuse. Mais curieusement, je n'ai plus envie de partir.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Alors restons jusqu'à la fin, ma reine.

_ C'est vrai ? Tu es d'accord ?

_ Oui, bien sûr ! Ton bonheur est ma priorité. Mais je veux que tu me jure que plus jamais tu ne mettras ta vie en jeu !

Daraen déposa un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon et hocha la tête en le regardant dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Chrom caressa sa joue et l'attira sur ses genoux, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

_ Bon, dis-moi, Daraen… Outre la perspective de défoncer un dieu de plus, qu'est-ce qui te donne envie de rester ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Chrom était un peu lent à la détente, mais quand il s'agissait d'elle, il était étonnement clairvoyant. C'était une des nombreuses choses qu'elle aimait, chez lui.

_ Rowan et Darios. Tu as vu la façon dont ils se regardent !? Ils sont encore plus facile à percer que Kamui, ou même Corrin ! Cela dit, Lianna ne s'est rendu compte de rien et que dire des deux intéressés ! Non, vraiment, j'ai très envie de les… aider un peu.

_ Comme tu l'as fait pour… beaucoup de monde !

_ Oui !

Chrom embrassa vivement Daraen et cala son visage contre son cou.

_ Tu sais Daraen, j'ai réfléchit à un truc.

_ Oulà, c'est mauvais signe ! Je t'écoute.

_ Tu sais, si tu avais été un homme, je t'aurais aimé malgré tout, j'en suis certain !

La jeune femme se mit à rire. Son Chrom avait de curieux sujet de réflexion ! Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bleus nuit de son mari en souriant.

_ Je suppose que je dois me sentir flattée ! Mais si j'avais été un homme, notre histoire n'aurait eut aucun avenir.

_ Rien ne nous aurais empêché d'essayé !

_ Bien sûr, mais nous aurions couru droit vers la catastrophe. Parce qu'il fallait que Lucina vienne au monde. C'est elle qui nous a avertit à temps pour que nous changions notre destin. Si elle n'avait pas existé, nous serions morts. Si j'avais été un garçon, soit la mort nous aurait séparés puisque Lucina n'aurait jamais été conçue soit elle aurait existé, mais tu l'aurais eut avec quelqu'un d'autre. L'un dans l'autre, notre histoire aurait tourné au fiasco total ! Donc remercie Grima que je sois une femme !

Chrom cligna des yeux d'un air étonné. Il n'avait jamais vu aussi loin. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il réalisait à quel point Daraen réfléchissait à tout. Il préféra laisser là des conjectures qui ne les mèneraient nulle part et embrassa sa femme avec délice. Baiser que Daraen lui rendit sans se faire prier...

…

_oOo_

La troupe se remit en route dès les premières lueurs de l'aube.

''Marth'' plissa les yeux, observant avec attention Daraen qui s'accrochait plus qu'à son habitude au bras de Chrom. Elle avait l'air plus pâle au fur et à mesure que le groupe s'approchait de l'Autel du Dragon, situé au temple où Daraen avait été retrouvée.

Elle aurait voulut en savoir plus, mais par son attitude, Daraen lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était encore trop tôt pour tout révéler.

Chrom tapota la main de Daraen et lui jeta un regard inquiet.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va ?

_ … Oui… Juste un coup de fatigue… Nous n'y sommes pas allés avec le dos de la cuillère, cette nuit !

_ Daraen… Je sais très bien qu'il y a autre chose, je te connais.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire incertain.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, mon aimé, j'ai déjà prit en compte mon état de faiblesse dans la stratégie de la prochaine bataille.

_ Ce n'est pas pour la bataille que je m'inquiète !

Daraen essaya de parler mais un éclair de douleur lui vrilla la tête. Elle porta sa main à sa tempe en fermant les yeux. D'instinct, elle renforça ses barrières mentales. Elle savait enfin ce qui lui causait ce mal de crâne étrangement familier.

_ Chrom… Valldar…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus comprit immédiatement.

Lianna et Rowan regardèrent la stratège avec inquiétude, s'apercevant enfin de la brusque dégradation de son état.

_ Vous avez l'air si mal…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne participerais pas à la prochaine bataille si je n'ai pas réussit à régler ce petit imprévu d'ici là.

Chrom la serra contre lui avec détermination.

_ Et moi, je resterais à tes côtés, je veillerais sur toi pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, ma reine. Je sais que tu es forte, mais tu n'es pas invincible.

Daraen se laissa aller contre lui, acceptant pour une fois de se montrer affaiblie.

_oOo_

_Autel du Dragon…_

Valldar ricana. Il regarda l'Autel du Dragon juste devant lui. Le rituel était presque achevé.

Et cette fois, personne ne l'interromprait.

Une part de son esprit était néanmoins accaparée par une lutte contre un autre esprit redoutablement puissant.

Le mage noir grinça des dents.

_ Sale garce… Je vais te massacrer. Et si ton esprit m'est toujours inaccessible, alors je te tuerais autrement… Tu n'as pas finit de souffrir, ma chère fille.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Filles

Chapitre 4 : Filles

_Vallée du Dragon, Aytolis…_

Daraen regarda l'Autel du Dragon, entouré d'épais mur de ténèbres pures. Elle fronça les sourcils en plissant le nez.

_ Valldar est à l'intérieur. Il a placé ces murs pour nous empêcher de l'atteindre. Aaah… ma tête…

Lianna pencha la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous reculiez, Daraen…

La stratège regarda la princesse d'Aytolis avec un sourire amusé, malgré sa tête douloureuse.

_ Reculer ne changera rien. C'est à mon esprit que Valldar s'attaque. Et le fait étant qu'il est mon géniteur, ça lui facilite la tâche. C'est toujours plus facile d'utiliser ce genre de sort sur sa propre famille… Oooh, il n'y va pas de main morte… Owain, peux-tu me prêter un peu de ta force magique ? Je dois concentrer la quasi-totalité de ma puissance dans mes défenses mentales et, en l'état actuel, je n'arriverais pas seule à faire tomber ce mur.

_ Oui, ma tante ! Mes obscurs pouvoirs sont vôtres ! Ils seront l'instrument de…

_ Owain.

Le mage noir esquissa un sourire contrit et se plaça à côté de Daraen. La jeune femme s'associa à lui et frappa les murs de ténèbres, puisant dans la puissance de son neveu.

Elle sentit les mages qui les avaient érigés, les localisa en remontant les ''fils'' de leur pouvoir et leur envoya une telle décharge de magie pure qu'ils périrent sur le coup. Owain reconnu le sort qu'elle employa, pour s'en être prit un similaire, une fois. Un sort qui détruisait la magie même de sa cible. Et n'importe quel mage savait que sa vie était directement liée à ses pouvoirs, donc que détruire lesdits pouvoirs revenait à le tuer. Il fallait posséder une puissance considérable pour lancer un tel sort.

Daraen n'hésita pas en attaquant. Elle n'avait pas le temps de ménager ses ennemis, pas avec son père en train de chercher à ressusciter un dieu fou. Encore une fois.

Les mages tombés, les murs de ténèbres s'effondrèrent comme de l'eau qui s'écoule avant de disparaitre dans le sol pour libérer l'accès à l'Autel du Dragon.

Darios se plaça devant Rowan quand les murs disparurent, brandissant son épée comme pour le protéger.

Un homme les attendait juste derrière les murs. Un halo d'un violet malsain entourait son corps. Confusément, Darios comprit que le rituel était presque achevé.

Valldar s'approcha du groupe avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Son regard était braqué sur Daraen.

_ Cette fois, ma chère fille, tu ne pourras pas me vaincre ! Tu n'as même pas été capable de faire tomber mon mur seule ! Comment pourras-tu défendre ton corps en plus de ton esprit ?!

Daraen se redressa et lâcha de bras de Chrom.

_ Sérieusement ? Tu me sous-estime encore ?

Le sourire de Valldar s'effaça quand il ressentit les défenses mentales de Daraen s'augmenter considérablement. Il lui sembla même qu'elle passait à l'offensive.

_ Quoi ? Mais comment !?

La stratège haussa les épaules.

_ C'est l'avantage d'avoir la puissance d'un dieu. Et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a conçue pour n'être qu'un réceptacle pour un pouvoir immense ?

Valldar hurla de douleur en se prenant la tête entre les mains quand Daraen lança véritablement sa contre-attaque. Le peu d'énergie qu'elle n'avait pas jetée dans ses défenses mentales, elle l'avait accumulée pour affronter Valldar. Et elle pouvait remercier Owain de l'avoir aidée, ainsi elle n'avait pas eut à y puiser pour faire tomber le mur. Après tout, son neveu avait côtoyé Léo ! Et le mage Nohrien avait été un excellent professeur pour son vassal. Elle-même apprenait beaucoup au contacte du nouveau roi de Valla.

Valldar tomba à genoux, son regard le plus noir posé sur le visage impassible de Daraen.

_ Sale garce !

_ Tu l'as déjà dit.

Le sorcier grimaça. Si ça continuait ainsi, Daraen allait encore une fois le tuer. Et cette fois, il n'avait aucune chance de revenir. Mais s'il abandonnait le combat, le rituel serait interrompu et il faudrait tout recommencer à zéro. Mais mourir ici… perdre une fois de plus face à Daraen…

Valldar sentit la puissance colossale de Daraen l'écraser. Quand était-elle devenue capable de lutter contre la possession ? Quand avait-elle gagné une telle force ?

Pourtant, il était si proche du but… Juste quelques instants de plus…

La force de l'attaque qu'il subissait augmenta encore, l'écrasant sous une puissance qui dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Même Grima ne possédait pas un pouvoir d'une telle ampleur.

Le sorcier prit sa décision. Il rompit sa propre attaque envers sa fille et se téléporta loin de son emprise.

Vélézark ne devrait pas lui en vouloir. Il lui serait de toute façon plus utile vivant que mort, lorsqu'il faudrait recommencer le rituel.

Daraen poussa un profond soupir en sentant disparaitre l'étau dans son esprit. Le bras de Chrom s'enroula autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Il était toujours le premier à remarquer lorsqu'elle utilisait trop de puissance.

_ Cette fois, ma reine, on dirait bien que tu as atteins tes limites.

_ Non, j'en suis encore loin. Mais j'ai franchi un point, ça c'est sûr.

Rowan regarda Lianna avec un grand sourire qui faisait pétiller ses yeux bleus.

_ Elle a réussit ! Le rituel est stoppé ! Vélézark ne reviendra pas !

_ Oui !

Darios fronça les sourcils. Il aurait aimé se réjouir avec ses amis, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était loin d'être réglé. Et en voyant l'air songeur des Ylissiens, il comprit qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Et surtout…

_ Je pense que nous devrions continuer de chercher les héros porteur de Luxolithes… Je ne crois pas que ce soit si simple.

_ Je partage votre avis, Darios… Je… Ah !

Daraen se redressa et tourna la tête vers l'horizon. Un étrange sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle les pinça légèrement en croisant les doigts au niveau de son menton avec un regard presque fourbe.

_ Voyez-vous ça… Voilà qui devient intéressant ! Frederick, va voir au sud d'ici ce qu'il se passe. J'ai bien l'impression que nous avons droit à la visite de vieux amis !

Le chevalier inclina la tête et se mit en selle avant de s'éloigner au galop. Il était bien loin le Frederick qui n'aurait pour rien au monde obéit à cette amnésique ramassée dans un champ !

Daraen le regarda s'éloigner avant de se retourner avec la troupe en souriant. Elle s'avança vers ''Marth'' et s'arrêta devant elle.

_ Bon, maintenant, à nous. Maintenant que Valldar n'est plus dans le coin, il ne risque pas de s'attaquer à toi pour m'atteindre. Il est temps de laisser tomber ton masque ! D'ailleurs, Gerome à vraiment fait du bon travail, on ne voit presque plus la cassure…

''Marth'' sourit et hocha la tête. Elle retira avec précaution son précieux masque et détacha ses cheveux bleus qui tombèrent en cascade le long de son dos. Elle se tourna alors vers Lianna, Rowan et Darios et s'inclina légèrement.

_ Je peux me présenter sous ma véritable identité, désormais. Je me nomme Lucina et je suis la fille de Chrom et Daraen.

Rowan regarda la jeune fille, puis ses parents, avec incrédulité.

_ Mais vous avez presque le même âge ! Comment c'est possible ?

_ C'est une longue histoire.

Lucina regarda ses parents avec une furieuse envie de se réfugier dans leurs bras. Elle pouvait l'admettre, maintenant, elle avait eut peur. S'être retrouvée seule dans un monde inconnu, au milieu de cohortes de monstres…

Daraen plissa les yeux avec amusement, devinant sans peine les pensées de sa fille.

_ Voyons ma Lucy, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir peur. C'est rester paralysé par elle qui est honteux, pas de l'éprouver. Et toi, tu as brandit ton épée malgré tout. Je suis fière de toi !

Lucina laissa tomber sa réserve naturelle et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en retenant à grand peine ses larmes.

_ Vous êtes venus… Vous êtes venus pour moi…

_ Bien sûr ! Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète : tu es notre fille, au même titre que les enfants que j'ai mit au monde. Quiconque s'attaque à toi, s'attaque à Chrom et moi. Et s'en prendre à notre famille est un crime que je ne laisserais jamais impuni. Nous avons eut si peur quand Gerome nous a dit ce qui était arrivé…

Lucina ferma les yeux et sentit Chrom les serrer toutes les deux dans ses bras. Et malgré sa résistance elle sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Soulagement et joie se mêlèrent dans les pleurs qui lui échappèrent.

Il lui tardait néanmoins de retrouver son cher Gerome pour que son bonheur soit enfin complet.

_oOo_

En attendant le retour de Frederick, la troupe resta aux abords de l'Autel du Dragon pour se reposer. Surtout Daraen, qui avait été, au final, la seule à combattre. La jeune femme dévorait avec appétit la viande d'un ours fraichement tué pour reprendre des forces.

Lissa grimaça en voyant Daraen se lécher les doigts, visiblement ravie de son repas. Ce geste fit rire Owain. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel d'azur en retenant un soupir, son sourire s'effaçant. Il était entouré d'une grande partie de sa famille, et pourtant il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul. Après tout, c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il se retrouvait sur une route sans une certaine personne.

Il sentit la présence de Lucina lorsque sa cousine s'assit à côté de lui.

_ Il te manque, pas vrai ?

_ A quel obscur personnage fais-tu donc allusion, toi sur qui les méandres du temps n'ont nulle prise !

_ Par Grima… Comment pouvons-nous bien être de la même famille…

Lucina soupira en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

_oOo_

Darios s'éloigna du groupe et s'assit contre un arbre, les yeux dans le vague.

_ Pourquoi père a-t-il recruté ce mage ?

_ Ça ne va pas ?

Le prince de Gristonne sursauta et se retourna vivement. Rowan le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté, avec un air interrogateur. Darios soupira avec soulagement.

_ Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles… Si, tout va bien. Je m'interroge juste sur le rôle de mon père dans cette histoire. Pourquoi avoir attaqué Aytolis ? Pourquoi chercher à réveiller un démon endormi depuis des siècles ? Je ne comprends pas… Et… Rowan, je te jure que je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire ! Jamais je ne pourrais lever mon épée contre toi pour de vrai !

_ Je sais !

Le prince blond s'assit à côté de son ami en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Gristonne fait des siennes. Jamais je ne te croirais responsable de tout ce gâchis. Et même si tout le monde te pensais coupable, moi, je continuerais de te soutenir !

Darios sourit d'un air étrange, presque triste. Il baissa la tête d'un air contrit.

Il finit par la relever et plongea son regard noir dans les yeux bleus de Rowan.

_ Je te jure que, quoi qu'il arrive, je te protègerais. Même si cela signifie lever mon épée contre mon père et contre Gristonne dans son intégralité.

Rowan le regarda sans répondre. Il réalisait qu'ils étaient très proches, tout à coup. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de son vis-à-vis caresser ses lèvres et son cœur se mit à cogner violement dans sa poitrine.

Ils se rapprochèrent encore, sans rompre le contact visuel.

Une violente déflagration les fit sursauter violement.

Les deux jeunes hommes bondirent sur leurs pieds en tirant leurs épées.

_ Ça vient de la troupe !

Ils s'élancèrent vers le lieu de l'explosion sans échanger un regard, ni un mot. Et quelque chose leur soufflait qu'ils ne le feraient plus de si tôt !

Si cette déflagration ne les avait pas interrompu, que se serait-il passait ? Jusqu'où auraient-ils été ?

L'un comme l'autre avait trop peur de la réponse pour oser la formuler.

_oOo_

Lianna se retourna en entendant Rowan et Darios accourir comme s'ils avaient l'enfer derrière eux.

_ Lianna ! Que ce passe-t-il ?!

_ Rien, pourquoi ?

_ Nous avons entendu une…

Une explosion toute proche leur fit tourner la tête.

Daraen et Owain s'affrontaient, alliant épées et magie.

_ Mais… qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

_ Daraen entraine Owain, rien de plus ! C'est vrai que c'est violent, comme entrainement. Mais selon elle, il faut qu'il soit capable d'utiliser toutes les armes à sa disposition. Je suppose que vous avez entendu les explosions et avez cru que nous étions attaqués, mais rassurez-vous, tout va bien !

La princesse aux cheveux blonds observa les deux jeunes hommes en plissant ses yeux bleus d'un air suspicieux.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, tout les deux ?

_ Rien !

_ On discutait, c'est tout !

Darios ne put s'empêcher d'intérieurement bénir et maudire tout à la fois Daraen et son neveu. Ils l'avaient empêché de faire une énorme erreur qu'il n'aurait pourtant jamais regrettée.

_oOo_

Frederick observa en plissant les yeux ce qu'il se passait en contrebas. Il reconnaissait les uniformes de l'armée de Gristonne portés par les milliers de soldats.

La gigantesque armée se scinda alors en deux et prit deux routes différentes. Et lorsque Frederick reconnu les deux personnes dirigeant ces deux armées, il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Le chevalier fit tourner bride à sa monture et la lança à pleine vitesse. Même s'il devait chevaucher à ce train d'enfer toute la nuit, il rejoindrait sa troupe et les préviendrait de la menace qu'il pouvait sentir sans pour autant la comprendre.

_oOo_

Le soleil du matin perçait difficilement les nuages lorsque Frederick arriva au camp monté dans la Vallée du Dragon. Il ressentit un léger picotement lorsqu'il franchit la barrière invisible érigée par Daraen. S'il avait été un ennemi, il n'aurait pas put voir les quelques tentes dressées d'une façon faussement désordonnée.

Daraen sortie de l'une d'elle avec Chrom, pieds nus, cheveux lâchés et simple chemise pour tout vêtement. Visiblement, le retour de Frederick l'avait tirée du sommeil. Son regard n'en restait pas moins alerte et attentif.

_ Alors ?

_ C'est mauvais, Daraen. L'armée de Gristonne est plus énorme que toutes les armées qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Et le problème est qu'elle s'est scindée en deux.

_ Comme Yato ! Pardon, je t'ai interrompu.

_ Ce n'est rien. Ces deux armées, d'une taille considérable, sont parties dans deux directions différentes. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus… Daraen, je suis certain que ces deux armées sont dirigées l'une par Messire Xander, et l'autre par le Seigneur Ryoma.

La stratège inclina la tête sans paraitre réellement surprise.

_ J'ai ressenti l'aura de Léo arriver dans ce monde, hier. Ce n'est pas étonnant que les autres soient là également.

_ Mais pourquoi s'allier à Gristonne ?

_ S'ils ont atterri là-bas, ils auront très bien put être berné et voir Aytolis comme l'ennemi. D'ailleurs, rien ne nous dis que nous sommes dans le ''bon'' camp. Sauf l'apparition de mon paternel dans les rangs de Gristonne. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons immédiatement décider de la marche à suivre.

Elle disparu sous sa tente et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard vêtue de son long manteau.

La jeune femme réveilla à l'aide d'un sort d'alarme de sa création, inaudible pour un ennemi potentiel, le reste de ses alliés et attendit de les voir sortir de leurs tentes.

Elle se hissa avec satisfaction sur une caisse en se demandant qui cela dérangerait qu'elle remplace son trône par un cube en bois, en Ylisse.

Une fois la troupe rassemblée, elle leur résuma la situation.

_ Donc, soit on les attend, soit on les évite, soit on les affronte. Rowan, Lianna, il y a fort à parier que les hommes à la tête de chaque troupe soient porteurs d'une Luxolithe. C'est votre monde, et vous les chefs. Que faisons-nous ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et Lianna se tourna finalement vers Darios.

_ Que suggères-tu ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Affronter l'armée de Gristonne alors que nous ne sommes à peine une dizaine serait du suicide, même avec la force de Daraen. Mais nous devons rassembler les Luxolithes, je reste persuadé que Vélézark va revenir. Nous en avons besoin.

Daraen hocha la tête, en accord avec le beau prince de Gristonne. Owain toussota alors pour attirer leur attention. Il tendit le bras dans un geste théâtral.

_ Le sang qui bouillonne en moi voudrait vous faire part d'une conjecture astrale qui…

_ Abrège, Owain.

_ Ma tante, toujours aussi implacable… Il suffirait de nous scinder en deux et d'aller chacun à la rencontre d'une armée ! Si ce sont Messire Xander et Seigneur Ryoma qui les dirigent, ils ne nous attaqueront pas !

_ Qu'en savez-vous, Owain ?

Daraen cala son menton dans la paume de sa main avec un sourire amusé et répondit à la place de son neveu par alliance.

_ Nous les connaissons bien, ce sont nos amis. Nous avons également sauvé leur monde d'une guerre et d'un dieu cinglé, accessoirement. C'était très divertissant, comme histoire ! Beaucoup d'histoire d'amour bien compliquée, comme je les aime ! Mais passons. Je suis d'accord avec l'idée d'Owain. Surtout que les chances que Ryoma et Xander nous affrontent sont limitées. Ils ont beaucoup trop peur de moi.

Rowan et Lianna se concertèrent avec Darios et finirent par accepter l'idée de leurs alliés.

Daraen observa leur petite troupe avec un sourire.

_ Bon… Alors nous allons former deux groupes, chacun dirigé par un jumeau. Dans le groupe de Lianna…

_ J'irai avec Lianna !

Daraen regarda Darios en penchant la tête sur le côté. Son exclamation était trop forte pour être honnête. Comme s'il cherchait à fuir quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle hocha néanmoins la tête.

_ Très bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Donc, ceux qui accompagneront Lianna seront Darios, Lissa, Owain et Cordélia. Moi, Chrom, Lucina et Frederick, nous irons avec Rowan.

Les deux groupes ainsi formés se firent face avant de finalement partir chacun dans une direction différente.

Juste avant de s'engouffrer sur sa voie, Darios se retourna et regarda la silhouette de Rowan s'éloigner.

C'était mieux ainsi.

_oOo_

_Quelque part en Aytolis…_

Un jeune homme emmitouflé dans une épaisse cape de voyage bleue qui n'était pas la sienne s'arrêta de courir entre les arbres et regarda avec angoisse autour de lui. Il rajusta la capuche sur sa tête, se rappelant les conseils d'une amie stratège prônant la plus grande prudence en terre inconnue. Garder son identité secrète était le meilleur moyen de rester vivant.

Ses pieds nus se posaient sur le sol sans faire le moindre bruit.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta en sortant finalement du couvert des arbres.

Il regarda la vaste plaine qui s'étendait sous ses yeux et glissa sa main sur la garde de l'épée pendue à sa ceinture pour se rassurer.

Une violente bourrasque fit alors tomber sa capuche et voltiger ses cheveux ivoires.

Le jeune homme laissa glisser son regard rubis sur le paysage vide de tout occupant et soupira profondément.

_ Où es-tu… ?

Il remit la capuche de la cape qui n'était pas la sienne et reprit sa marche dans ce monde qui lui était totalement inconnu.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Lumière

Chapitre 5 : Lumière

_Aytolis, du côté de la troupe de Rowan…_

Rowan regarda autour de lui le paysage désertique qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il soupira profondément sans même s'en apercevoir.

_ Un problème, Rowan ?

Le jeune prince d'Aytolis sursauta et se retourna vivement.

_ Oh ! Ce n'est que vous, Daraen. Vous m'avez fait peur ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien… Quel dommage que Cordélia ne soit pas avec nous.

_ Cordélia, hein… Et Darios ?

La jeune femme l'observa en plissant les yeux. Elle aimait beaucoup l'expression troublée qui s'était peinte sur son visage.

_ Mère ! Je crois que vous devriez venir voir ça !

Daraen pivota sur elle-même et regarda Lucina qui se tenait sur un promontoire, agitant la main en direction de quelque chose. La stratège rejoignit sa fille avec le reste de leur petit groupe et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

_ Voyez vous ça…

Rowan ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ C'est une jeune fille ! Elle est encerclée !

En effet, une jeune fille aux cheveux rosés coupés en carré plongeant, vêtue de blanc et de pourpre se trouvait seule, acculée contre un mur rocheux du désert. Elle tenait à distance une dizaine d'assaillants avec un arc mais il était évident qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

_ Il faut aller l'aider !

Rowan s'élança sans réfléchir plus longtemps en brandissant son épée.

Daraen haussa un sourcil amusé en le regardant se jeter dans la mêlée.

_ Quel jeune homme plein de vie ! Et que d'enthousiasme !

_ Vous n'intervenez pas, mère ?

_ Non, laissons-le être le chevalier qu'il rêve de devenir, au moins au début. Ce n'est pas comme si cette jolie demoiselle encerclée était sans ressources !

Chrom regarda la jeune fille avec l'arc et hocha la tête. Même si elle semblait répugner à s'en servir, elle maniait son arme avec dextérité.

Rowan abattit son épée sur un soldat ennemi et s'attira les foudres de ses comparses. Il reconnu leur uniforme. Eux aussi faisaient parti de l'armée de Gristonne. Probablement des éclaireurs de la gigantesque armée décrite par Frederick.

Il regarda l'archère et se plaça à côté d'elle.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis venu vous aider !

_ Oh… Merci infiniment ! Je…

La frêle jeune fille sursauta quand une foudre qui ne lui était pas étrangère frappa simultanément tout ses agresseurs, les envoyant proprement au tapis.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Daraen abaisser les mains après avoir lancé son attaque. Chrom se tenait à ses côtés, ainsi que Lucina et Frederick juste un peu en retrait.

Un sourire étonné illumina le visage de l'archère et elle se précipita vers eux.

_ Daraen ! Chrom !

Daraen lui sourit largement et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras.

_ Sakura ! Je me doutais que tu étais ici. Où sont les autres ?

Sakura secoua la tête en se dégageant doucement.

_ Je ne sais pas. Messire Xander a reçu le message de Messire Laslow, ou Inigo, je ne sais jamais… Il nous a tous réunis, mais un portail noir est apparut juste au moment où nous nous réunissions en Valla… Nous avons tous été avalés, et moi, j'ai atterri ici.

_ Je vois… Je me doutais que votre monde aussi serait impacté. Qui était présent ?

La princesse Hoshidienne réfléchit rapidement, leur famille nombreuse nécessité forcément ce temps de réflexion pour visualiser la scène.

_ Il y avait Ryoma et Elise, Hinoka, Takumi et Azura, moi, Xander, Camilla, Léo et Corrin et Kamui et Niles.

_ Toute la bande en gros… Et Mozu ? Elle ne quitte jamais son mari, d'habitude.

_ Messire Xander se doutait que quelque chose se produirait et il lui a dit de rester en Nohr. De plus, elle vient à peine d'avoir leur bébé, il ne voulait pas que Siegbert se retrouve seul.

Chrom dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas souligner le fait que Daraen n'avait pas le moindre scrupule à partir faire la guerre en laissant ses enfants en arrière. Mais Daraen n'était pas Mozu, et lui n'était pas Xander.

La stratège hocha la tête.

_ Bon, Ryoma et Xander sont chacun à la tête d'une armée, d'après Frederick, donc nous les trouverons tôt ou tard. Je te pari ce que tu veux que le groupe de Lianna va tomber sur d'autre de ton monde. Continuons la route, avec un peu de chance nous tomberons sur ta famille. Mais d'abord, faisons les présentations. Tu connais Chrom, Lucina et Frederick, mais voici Rowan, prince d'Aytolis. Rowan, je te présente Sakura, princesse d'Hoshido.

Le prince aux cheveux blond sourit largement et Sakura répondit timidement à son chaleureux salut.

Elle se joignit au petit groupe et ils reprirent la route, laissant derrière eux les cadavres fumant des soldats de Gristonne foudroyés par Daraen.

Ils ne cheminèrent pas longtemps.

Bientôt, un furieux battement d'aile dans le ciel leur fit tous lever la tête. Une femme montée sur un pégase immaculé fonçait vers le sol en brandissant son naginata. Ses courts cheveux écarlates étaient fouettés par le vent.

_ Eloignez-vous de ma sœur !

Rowan posa sa main sur son épée, comme Darios le lui avait apprit.

La chevalier pégase s'apprêta à abattre son arme quand Daraen et Chrom se placèrent devant le groupe, sans armes. En les voyant, la stupéfaction de la nouvelle venue fut parfaitement visible. Elle détourna la course de sa monture en lâchant son arme. Elle sauta sur le sol, la bouche ouverte.

_ Mais c'est… Chrom ? Daraen ?

_ Bonjour, Hinoka !

Daraen sourit en plissant les yeux d'un air amusé. En peu de mot, elle résuma la situation à Hinoka. Cette dernière hocha la tête.

_ Je vois. Au moins vous avez retrouvé votre fille et Odin, ou Owain. Mais il faut retrouver le reste de la famille.

_ Je suis de votre avis. Dépêchons-nous de partir.

La troupe se remit en route.

Rowan regarda avec étonnement ses deux nouvelles alliées. Comment cela se faisait-il que ses amis Ylissiens les connaissent ?

_oOo_

Rowan poussa un profond soupir et s'assit à l'écart des autres, regardant les étoiles dans le ciel.

Hinoka fronça les sourcils en regardant le prince d'Aytolis.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à soupirer depuis tout à l'heure ?

_ Il doit se languir de l'absence de Darios.

La princesse Hoshidienne regarda Daraen, occupée à récurer un os avec minutie.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Le prince de Gristonne. Très beau, d'ailleurs. Il est avec Lianna.

_ Et… Rowan et lui sont…

_ C'est compliqué, je dirais. Il est clair qu'ils éprouvent quelques chose l'un pour l'autre, mais semble bien décidé à tout garder au fond d'eux.

_ Et je suppose que c'est la raison principale qui vous motive à rester ici alors que, avec votre puissance, vous auriez très bien put être déjà rentré chez vous. En plus du fait d'avoir un potentiel dieu à affronter.

_ Tout juste !

Hinoka sourit avec amusement. Plus elle fréquentait Daraen, plus elle réalisait qu'elle était, au final, très facile à cerner, sur certains aspects. Un combat titanesque et une histoire d'amour un peu taboue sur les bords, et voilà la reine d'Ylisse sur le pied de guerre !

Elle reporta son attention sur Rowan.

_ Il a l'air triste.

_ Il a le même regard que Kamui, quand il a commencé à tomber amoureux de Niles. Je trouve ça follement amusant !

Daraen jeta son os dans les flammes et s'étira avant de se lover contre Chrom. Elle ferma les yeux mais chacun savait qu'à la moindre alerte, elle serait la première sur pied.

_oOo_

La jeune femme aux interminables cheveux bleutés se glissa silencieusement entre les arbres décharnés jusqu'à rejoindre un jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtains attachés en une haute queue de cheval. Il tenait un arc à la main, sans corde ni flèche apparente.

En entendant la jeune femme arriver, il se retourna et sourit.

_ Azura… Alors, tu as retrouvé les autres, de ton côté ?

_ Non. Et toi, Takumi ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Azura s'approcha de lui et il enroula son bras autour de sa taille. Au moins, le couple n'avait pas été séparé.

_ J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien… Tu crois que le portail qui nous a engloutis est comme ceux contre lesquels Laslow était venu nous mettre en garde ?

_ Je crois bien. D'après Daraen, les liens entre nos mondes peuvent permettre ce genre de choses… Azura, regarde !

La jeune femme suivit du regard le doigt tendu de Takumi.

_ On dirait Hinoka… Et Sakura !

Le couple s'élança alors vers leurs deux sœurs. En s'approchant, ils reconnurent, à l'exception d'un jeune homme blond, ceux qui les accompagnaient. Cela contribua grandement à empêcher Takumi de leur tirer dessus

_ Takumi, c'est Chrom ! Il y a Daraen, et même leur fille ! Et Frederick aussi.

La petite troupe s'arrêta en les voyants approcher. Hinoka et Sakura poussèrent le même soupir soulagé en voyant leur sœur adoptive et leur frère.

_ Azura, Takumi ! Par les dieux, vous n'avez rien !

_ Vous aussi ! Quel soulagement !

Rowan regarda les deux nouveaux venus qui semblaient être connu de tous sauf de lui. Il remarqua alors que Daraen se tenait légèrement en retrait et fixait l'archer avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Le prince blond s'approcha alors de la jeune femme.

_ Que ce passe-t-il ?

_ Rien, je ne me suis jamais beaucoup entendu avec Takumi, c'est tout. Le fait qu'il ait faillit tuer mon Chrom à notre première rencontre doit y être pour beaucoup. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un alliés fiable sur lequel nous pouvons compter. Et je ne vais pas laisser mes sentiments personnels dominer. Je ne me laisse pas posséder par la rancœur, moi !

Elle avait haussé le ton pour cette dernière phrase et s'attira un regard noir de Takumi. Regard qu'elle lui rendit sans hésiter.

Finalement, la petite troupe de Rowan reprit sa marche dans l'étendue désertique.

_oOo_

A la tombée de la nuit, ils firent halte au sommet d'un avancement rocheux. La zone était difficile d'accès mais facile à défendre.

Daraen parcourut du regard la page d'un vieux livre, assise en tailleur sur son lit de camp. Chrom la regardait en souriant doucement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à découvrir d'où elle sortait ses livres. La magie était vraiment un art trop obscur pour lui.

_ Chrom, nous arriverons bientôt à l'embranchement où nous devons retrouver Lianna.

_ Comment le sais-tu ?

La jeune femme fit tourner son livre vers lui et lui montra une carte de la région s'étalant sur les pages.

_ Regarde, nous sommes ici. Le point de rendez-vous ce trouve là. Et la route de Lianna est aussi paisible que la notre, sinon Owain m'aurait prévenue. Ils doivent approximativement se situer dans cette zone. Donc nous arriverons grosso-modo en même temps.

_ J'espère qu'ils auront plus de chance et qu'ils retrouveront les autres.

_ Moi aussi. Mais je suis confiante. Je ressens la présence de Léo proche de celle d'Owain, donc soit ils se sont déjà retrouvé, soit ils ne vont pas tarder à se croiser. Et Léo n'est pas bête, il aura forcément cherché d'autres mages comme je l'ai fait. Et il m'aura au moins senti moi, puisque cette fois je ne juge pas utile de dissimuler ma puissance.

_ Pourquoi ?

Daraen sourit et passa ses doigts sur la joue de son mari.

_ Parce que, mon chéri, c'est de la magie qui a enlevé notre fille. Et je veux que celui derrière tout ça me sente arriver, qu'il ressente la puissance écrasante que je possède, qu'il se pisse dessus de terreur en comprenant que c'est la mort qui l'attend ! Personne ne touche à notre famille !

Chrom inclina la tête avec un sourire en coin et recouvrit la main de Daraen avec la sienne.

_ Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner, ma reine.

La stratège se lova contre le jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Chrom l'entoura de ses bras et cala son menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

_oOo_

Rowan croisa les bras derrière sa tête et regarda les étoiles sans vraiment les voir.

_ Est-ce que toi aussi tu les regarde ? J'espère que tu vas bien…

Le jeune homme soupira profondément. Il pouvait imaginer sans peine Lianna et Darios avancer de leur côté, marchant côte à côte en discutant joyeusement. Il n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas s'être rendu compte que Lianna dévorait littéralement Darios des yeux. Et Darios aussi devait l'avoir remarquer. Rowan soupira.

_ S'ils sont tout les deux heureux…

Oui, s'ils étaient heureux, alors il s'effacerait. De toute façon, il savait déjà qu'il ne devait jamais dire ce qu'il ressentait, ou il perdrait tout.

Le prince d'Aytolis senti ses yeux le piquer et il frotta vigoureusement son visage pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Pleurer n'était pas digne du chevalier qu'il rêvait de devenir ! Ni de celui qu'il admirait plus que tout autre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Rowan ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna à demi. Lucina le regardait, ses longs cheveux bleus voletant dans la brise légère.

_ Oh, c'est vous… Tout va très bien, je vous assure ! Euh… vous ne dormez pas, Lucina ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête avec un sourire triste.

_ Non… Je comprends mieux mes parents maintenant… Je comprends pourquoi ils font tout pour ne pas se séparer plus que nécessaire. Ça a dût être extrêmement pénible pour eux, en Nohr et Hoshido. Je n'arrive pas à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à Gerome.

_ Qui est-ce ?

Lucina sourit un peu plus joyeusement à l'évocation de son amour et sorti son précieux masque en forme de papillon. Elle caressa tendrement la fissure qui le coupait en deux avec un regard un peu absent, comme plongée dans ses souvenirs.

_ C'est l'homme qui a fabriqué ce masque pour moi. C'est également celui que j'aime le plus au monde. Dans le monde de nos nouveaux alliés, on parle de couple uni pour la vie. Ma mère adore ce terme, et à raison ! Il parait que c'est infiniment rare de trouver cette personne spéciale. Pardon, je dois vous ennuyer avec mes histoires !

_ Non, pas du tout, Lucina ! Je trouve ça intéressant, vraiment !

La jeune fille sourit et prit congé de Rowan, le laissant de nouveau seul avec ses pensées. Si elle avait était comme sa mère, elle aurait cherché à lui tirer les vers du nez, mais ce n'était pas un trait de caractère dont elle avait hérité.

Rowan regarda de nouveau le ciel et constata que l'aube commençait déjà doucement à poindre.

Dans son dos, le camp s'animait déjà. Même si ses nouveaux compagnons étaient autant de sang royal que lui, ils étaient avant tout des combattants rompu au combat.

Ils se remirent en route environ une heure plus tard, s'orientant grâce à la carte que Daraen avait sortie de dieu sait où. Quand Rowan lui demanda comment elle se l'était procurée, il vit le même sourire entendu apparaitre sur tous les visages.

Daraen lui tapota l'épaule en riant.

_ Ce que tu es mignon !

Le prince n'eut pas d'autre réponse et, au vu de l'expression des autres, personne ne l'avait.

_oOo_

_Quelque part en Aytolis…_

Le jeune homme emmitouflé dans une épaisse cape bleue qui n'était pas la sienne se releva après une chute et examina son pied nu avec une grimace douloureuse. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sur la légère blessure.

Cette vision lui rappela un autre évènement, dans un autre monde… Quand il n'était pas seul.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Vraiment, il ne supportait pas la solitude mais plus encore, c'était l'absence de la moitié de lui-même qui lui donnait envie de hurler.

Il frotta son pied et se remit en marche.

Il leva ses yeux rubis vers le ciel et soupira profondément.

_ Oh mon amour… où te trouves-tu ?


	7. Chapitre 6 : Ombre

Chapitre 6 : Ombre

L'homme aux cheveux blanc comme de la neige franchement tombée se réveilla en sursaut, le corps tremblant et couvert de sueur. Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose. De quelqu'un. Mais il était seul. Personne n'était là pour lui tenir la main durant son sommeil agité. Personne n'était là pour chasser au loin son cauchemar par de doux baisers.

Il passa sa main sur son visage en tachant de se calmer. Il avait envie de hurler devant cette absence. Il la ressentait au plus profond de lui, comme une partie manquante de son être.

L'homme finit par se lever pour faire quelques pas et respirer un peu d'air frais. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il croisa alors un homme blond platine au visage délicat qui semblait avoir eut la même idée.

_ Tu n'as pas bonne mine.

_ Vous non plus.

Le blond afficha un sourire contrit et soupira d'un air triste. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot entre eux pour comprendre que le même vide les habitait.

_oOo_

_Aytolis, du côté de la troupe de Lianna…_

Lianna regarda le paysage volcanique qui s'étendait tout autour d'elle. Elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle et tourna la tête. Darios l'avait rejointe et regardait droit devant lui d'un air sombre. La princesse d'Aytolis soupira.

_ J'espère que Rowan va bien…

Le prince de Gristonne hocha la tête. Il s'était éloigné de Rowan en jugeant que c'était le plus sage à faire, compte tenu de ce qui avait faillit se produire entre eux, mais maintenant, loin de lui, il le regrettait. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas plus que ça leurs nouveaux alliés. Etaient-ils vraiment leurs amis ? N'avait-il pas livré Rowan à des ennemis en le laissant seul avec eux ? Il aurait voulut faire demi-tour et rejoindre le prince aux cheveux d'or aussi vite que possible. Il retint de justesse un soupir pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Lianna.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il va très bien.

Derrière eux, Lissa discutait avec Owain. Ou plutôt, elle écoutait avec des trésors de patience son fils déclamer de grandes tirades sur la façon héroïque dont il comptait la protéger de moult danger. A une autre époque, elle aurait coupé court à ses bavardages, mais depuis qu'il avait disparu pendant plusieurs mois dans un autre monde, elle avait tendance à le laisser agir à sa guise. Plus jamais elle ne voulait revivre l'angoisse de voir son fils adoré disparaitre.

Owain ne s'arrêta de parler en agitant les mains qu'au retour de Cordélia, partie survoler la zone.

La chevalier pégase fit se poser sa monture et s'approcha de Lianna et Darios.

_ J'ai aperçut une jeune fille isolée non loin d'ici.

_ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir aidée ?

_ Mon roi m'a ordonné avant notre départ de ne prendre aucun risque inutile. S'il s'était s'agit d'un piège, je ne m'en serais pas sortie seule. Donc je suis revenue pour faire mon rapport.

Owain passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux noirs en fronçant soudainement les sourcils.

_ C'est étrange… Je n'y avais pas prêté attention jusque là, mais j'ai l'impression que…

Il secoua la tête et retrouva son sourire plein d'entrain. Il brandit sa main vers le ciel d'un geste théâtral.

_ Nous verrons cela lorsque les arcanes du destin guideront mes pas jusqu'à…

_ Owain, nous allons nous mettre en route ! Nous allons voir qui est cette fille.

_ J'arrive, mère !

Le jeune homme s'élança pour rattraper la petite troupe sur le départ.

_oOo_

Darios retint un soupir agacé quand Lianna le rattrapa. La princesse ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Curieusement, quand c'était Rowan qui agissait ainsi, il n'éprouvait pas autant de contrariété. Au contraire !

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la jeune fille, c'était juste qu'elle n'était pas… Elle n'était pas Rowan, malgré leur ressemblance. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Rowan ? Si c'était vers Lianna que s'était tournées ses pensées, tout aurait été plus simple.

Mais au final, il n'avait désormais plus le droit de se tenir aux côtés de l'un ou de l'autre des jumeaux.

Lianna ne dit rien, se contentant de cheminer aux côtés de Darios avec un sourire ravi.

Ils finirent par arriver sur un espace dégagé.

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent la jeune fille esseulée que Cordélia leur avait signalée. Elle était un peu en avant d'eux et semblait perdue. Ses longues couettes blondes tranchées de rubans violets voltigeaient dans l'air en même temps qu'elle tournait la tête. Son regard tomba alors sur Lianna et Darios. Elle se précipita vers eux en sautillant, tenant sa jument blanche par la bride. Pourquoi donc ne la chevauchait-elle pas ?

_ Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu ma famille ?

_ Dame Elise !?

La jeune fille pencha la tête pour regarder derrière Lianna et Darios et ses yeux violets s'arrondirent.

_ Oh ! Odin ! Pardon, tu t'appelles Owain… Et Lissa ! Que je suis contente de te voir !

Elise se précipita vers la princesse Ylissienne qui accourut à sa rencontre. Dès leur première rencontre, les deux filles s'étaient entendues à merveille. Elles se prirent les mains en sautillant joyeusement.

_ Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer ici, Lissa !

_ Moi non plus ! Je croyais qu'Inigo était venu vous mettre en garde contre les portails.

_ Il l'a fait, mais nous nous sommes tous fait avoir malgré tout. Toute la famille s'est retrouvée avalée et je suppose qu'ils ont tous atterri ici. Mais je suis seule et je n'arrive pas à les retrouver.

Owain sourit et tendit le bras.

_ N'ayez crainte, Dame Elise ! Je ressens la sombre présence de Messire Léo, non loin d'ici ! Mon ancien maitre ne devrait pas être trop difficile à retrouver ! Le destin joue avec nous, cette fois.

Elise soupira de soulagement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lianna et Darios en souriant.

_ Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Elise, je suis la plus jeune princesse de Nohr, et la reine d'Hoshido.

_ Moi c'est Lianna, princesse d'Aytolis, et lui Darios, prince de Gristonne. Darios ? Tout va bien ?

Le prince aux cheveux brun avait le regard perdu dans le ciel assombri par les fumeroles du volcan tout proche. Que faisait Rowan, en cet instant ? Avait-il lui aussi croisé la route d'autres personnes venus d'autres mondes ? S'entrainait-il correctement à l'épée ? Etait-il en sécurité ? Devait-il se battre ?

_ Darios ?

Cette fois, Darios sursauta. Il secoua la tête et sourit à Lianna.

Lissa attrapa les mains d'Elise en souriant joyeusement.

_ Tu viens avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? Avec un peu de chance, nous retrouverons les autres ! Je suis certaine que Chrom et Daraen en ont rencontré aussi.

_ Bien sûr que je viens, je suis trop contente de t'avoir retrouvée ici !

Le groupe de Lianna reprit alors la route, accompagné d'Elise.

_oOo_

Ils s'approchaient d'un terrain au sol craquelé et suintant de lave quand un furieux battement d'ailes dans le ciel attira l'attention de Darios.

Il aperçut quelque chose percer les nuages de fumée et foncer vers eux. Il porta la main à son épée quand un éclat brilla, illuminé par le rougeoiement de la lave.

_ Elise !

Darios dégaina son épée, près à se battre. Owain passa subitement devant lui et érigea un bouclier magique devant eux.

Une wyverne aux écailles noires apparut alors, sa cavalière brandissant une hache qui s'abattit sur le bouclier d'Owain avec violence. La femme maniant la hache fit décrire un cercle à sa monture avant de revenir à la charge, ses longs cheveux violet volant dans son dos.

_ Ne touchez pas à mon Elise !

_ Dame Camilla !

La nouvelle venue sembla alors reconnaitre Owain et dévia la course de sa hache de justesse. Elle sauta à bas de sa monture en plein vol.

_ Odin ? Et… Lissa ! Et vous aussi, Cordélia !

Elle les regarda avec étonnement et finit par sourire, comprenant sans que quiconque le lui explique où elle se trouvait.

_ Au moins, Elise est avec vous, je suis rassurée. Il ne reste plus qu'à retrouver mon petit Léo, mon cher Xander, mon adorable Corrin et mon tendre Kamui. Je viens avec vous.

Lianna sourit et se présenta, ainsi que Darios. Puis la troupe reprit la route, faisant un détour pour éviter un champ de lave que Camilla avait repéré depuis le ciel.

_oOo_

L'homme aux cheveux blanc comme neige ajusta la corde de son arc et leva les yeux. Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Il plissa son œil gauche d'un bleu nuit profond avec attention. L'autre était recouvert d'un cache-œil noir. Il n'existait qu'une seule personne au monde qui avait vu le vide de son orbite. Mais cette personne n'était plus à ses côtés.

Il chassa au loin cette triste pensée pour observer le groupe qui approchait. Même d'aussi loin, il reconnu les longs cheveux violet de Camilla et les longues couettes blondes d'Elise. D'où il se trouvait, les deux princesses semblaient être retenue prisonnières, entourés de cinq individu trop loin pour qu'il puisse les identifier.

_ Je ferais mieux d'aller prévenir Messire Léo.

Le borgne s'éloigna en silence.

Il ne mit que quelques minutes à rejoindre un homme blond platine qui observait le paysage volcanique. Il se tourna vers lui, nullement étonné de le voir surgir à ses côtés sans le moindre bruit. Il l'avait senti approcher. Quand il se retourna, il fut néanmoins légèrement surprit de le voir sans sa cape bleue. Il aurait dût s'y être habitué, pourtant. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde, le borgne ne l'avait plus.

_ Alors, Niles ?

_ Il me semble avoir vu Camilla et Elise prisonnières d'un groupe de cinq individus.

_ Et tu n'as pas tenté de les délivrer ?

_ Messire Léo, je ne risquerais ma vie que pour mon Kamui. Aussi cruel cela soit-il, personne d'autre n'en vaut la peine, pas même vous.

Léo sourit doucement en inclinant la tête. Son ancien vassal avait changé. Avant, il n'aurait jamais prononcé de telles paroles. Mais les choses avaient changées quand il avait choisi de dédier sa vie à son amour.

_ Je te comprends, je ressens la même chose envers Corrin… Mais à nous deux, nous devrions pouvoir vaincre.

_ Vous y parviendrait seul, s'il le fallait !

_ Peut-être, mais ne me confond pas avec Daraen ! Il n'y a qu'elle pour se jeter seule face à une armée sans craindre la défaite ! Et en trouvant cela follement amusant, en plus !

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé. Léo avait ressenti l'aura de la terrible mage dès son arrivé dans ce monde. Et cette présence le rassurait. Il alla chercher son cheval et se mit en selle.

_ Niles, va te mettre derrière le rocher, là-bas, et attend mon signal.

L'archer hocha la tête et se glissa jusqu'à son poste en se coulant entre les ombres.

_oOo_

Darios s'immobilisa et retint Lianna par le bras. Il regarda droit devant lui avec attention.

_ Quelqu'un approche.

Un nuage violacé qui n'avait rien à voir avec les fumerolles du volcan recouvrit le sol. Un cheval et son cavalier en jaillirent d'un pas martial. Des éclairs inquiétants jaillissaient de sous les sabots de l'animal alors que l'homme blond platine sur son dos semblait être auréolé d'un halo d'un noir violacé presque malsain.

Malgré la menace manifeste qu'il représentait, Lianna ne put s'empêcher le trouver très beau, avec son visage délicat et son profond regard sombre. Mais sa voix glaciale la fit redescendre sur terre.

_ Sur ce volcan, ni la lune, ni les étoiles ne peuvent briller. Jamais la lumière ne peut jaillir au sein de ce vide. Pour vous en être prit à ma famille, votre destin est scellé.

Il tira sur les rênes de sa monture pour l'arrêter et caressa d'une main son tome dont émanait une vive lueur. Il leva la main.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper.

Son poing se ferma et une flèche siffla dans l'air avant de se ficher aux pieds de Lianna.

_ Rendez-moi mes sœurs, ou la prochaine ne vous manquera pas.

Elise et Camilla échangèrent un regard inquiet. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Léo avec un regard aussi implacable, il s'apprêtait à combattre à mort contre Corrin.

_ Messire Léo ! C'est moi, Owain le sombre ! Ne me reconnaissez-vous donc pas ? Nous n'avons pas enlevé vos sœurs, voyons !

Le mage noir plissa les yeux avant d'hoqueter de surprise. Maintenant, il les reconnaissait.

_ Odin !

Il se retourna sur sa selle et fit signe à Niles de venir.

L'archer garda son arc en main jusqu'à reconnaitre le groupe leur faisant face. Ses épaules se détendirent enfin.

_ Il s'en est fallut de peu pour que vous ne périssiez sous mes flèches.

Darios regarda le mage et l'archer et abaissa son épée.

Camilla serra l'épaule d'Elise, scrutant avec attention son frère et l'ancien vassal de celui-ci.

_ Léo, Corrin n'est pas avec toi ? Et Niles ? Tu devrais être avec Kamui !

_ Nous avons été séparés par le portail. Mais j'ai bon espoir de les retrouver, ma sœur. Je sens que Daraen est dans ce monde. Et avec sa puissance additionnée à la mienne, nous les retrouverons sans problème.

Il paraissait tenter de se convaincre lui-même avant de convaincre Camilla.

_ Je vois… Léo, Niles, joignez-vous à nous. Avec un peu de chance, nous les retrouverons. Ou bien le groupe de Rowan, le frère de Lianna, ici présente. Il est accompagné de Daraen, Chrom et de leur fille, en plus de Frederick.

Léo hocha la tête et se tourna vers Niles pour le consulter. L'archer avait un visage fatigué et assombri par l'inquiétude. Il hocha néanmoins la tête et tout deux se joignirent à la troupe de Lianna.

_oOo_

Darios s'isola alors que la halte pour la nuit venait d'être donnée. Il cherchait un coin à l'écart pour réfléchir. Il s'immobilisa en tombant nez à nez avec Niles.

_ Tiens donc, Messire Darios… C'est gentil de venir me tenir compagnie. Je sais que je suis terriblement attirant, mais je ne peux satisfaire à vos attentes, je suis marié ! Et aussi séduisant soyez-vous, je n'ai aucune envie de tromper mon amour.

Son sourire ravageur fit reculer Darios. Le prince de Gristonne détourna le regard et s'éloigna en bafouillant des excuses.

Niles l'observa, satisfait de le voir s'éloigner. Ses provocations marchaient toujours aussi bien pour éloigner de lui les importuns. Il put de nouveau laisser dérive ses pensées en toute tranquillité.

_ Kamui… Par les dieux, faites qu'il n'ait rien…

_oOo_

Darios soupira. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un homme lui tiendrait ce genre de propos aussi naturellement. Ce Niles l'effrayait au plus haut point ! Qui donc pouvait être suffisamment fou pour avoir épousé un homme pareil ?

Il secoua la tête et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête en s'allongeant. Il ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles de là où il était mais il se demanda si Rowan les regardaient aussi, de là où il était.

_ Tu me manques…

Il pouvait l'avouer, puisqu'il était seul. Il n'avait personne pour l'écouter, ni même pour se douter des sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Il les savait indigne d'un chevalier, et si Rowan les apprenait, il… Il ne les lui pardonnerait jamais. Il ne le regarderait plus avec sa naïve admiration. Et il n'y avait pas que ça…

Darios se replia sur lui-même et ferma les yeux, le visage enfouit entre ses bras pour cacher ses larmes.

_oOo_

Léo se concentra, suivant cette aura si caractéristique qui brillait comme un incendie incontrôlable. Cette magie ni tout à fait noire, ni tout à fait blanche, il n'avait qu'une seule personne pour l'émettre. Et pour supporter la puissance colossale qui s'en dégageait.

Le mage noir n'avait jamais tenté de communiquer par télépathie avec Daraen, mais il devait la tenir informer.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais lui demander son aide…

''Penser vos phrases sera suffisant, Léo ! Inutile de passer pour fou à parler seul !''

_ Daraen ?!

Il entendit un rire mental qu'il aurait put reconnaitre entre mille.

''Je vous ai sentit chercher à atteindre mon esprit, il m'a suffit de vous tendre la main pour atteindre le votre.''

Léo réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument rien ressentit de cette intrusion mentale. La puissance de Daraen l'impressionnait toujours autant.

''Merci du compliment ! Mais je suppose que vous avez autre chose à me dire.''

Léo hocha la tête, par réflexe.

_ Oui… Elise, Camilla, Niles et moi avons rejoint le groupe de Lianna. Mais nous ignorons où se trouve les autres. Je ne peux pas les localiser, quelque chose bloque mes sorts. Je ne sais pas où est Corrin…

''De notre côté, nous avons retrouvé Sakura, Hinoka, Takumi et Azura. Xander et Ryoma se trouve quelque part devant nous. Moi non plus je ne parviens pas à lancer efficacement des sorts de localisation. Notre ennemi est bien plus puissant qu'Anankos. Corrin et Kamui sont les seuls dont nous ignorons tout.''

_ J'ai peur Daraen… je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si Corrin va bien…

''Votre instinct, Léo. Il vous le dira. Comment croyez-vous que j'ai fait pour ne pas devenir cinglée pendant que Chrom et moi étions séparés ? J'ai fais confiance à mon intuition qui me disait que mon mari était en vie.''

Léo hocha la tête et regarda vers le ciel qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

_ Niles aussi est mort d'angoisse… C'est dans ce genre de moment que je me rends compte d'à quel point il aime mon frère. Plus personne d'autre n'existe, pour lui.

''C'est le lot de tout les couples qui s'unissent pour la vie. L'amour est le plus fort, mais la moindre séparation est intolérable. Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir, non ?''

_ C'est vrai…

''Bon, de tout façon, nous nous verrons bientôt. Je vous laisse, Léo !''

Le mage noir sentit la présence de Daraen se retirer de son esprit. Il se sentait soulagé. Quatre Nohriens retrouvé d'un côté, quatre Hoshidiens de l'autre…

_ C'est bien beau, mais il en manque toujours quatre… Bon sang ! Corrin, j'espère que tu vas bien.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Convergence

Chapitre 7 : Convergence

_Aytolis, carrefour entre deux routes…_

Rowan avançait en scrutant la route devant lui avec attention. Lui et sa troupe avaient enfin quitté le désert pour retrouver une route bordée d'arbres sous un beau ciel bleu.

Des silhouettes apparurent juste en face.

Le prince d'Aytolis sentit son cœur accélérer quand il reconnut une silhouette aux cheveux noirs dont la cape vert tendre ondulait dans son dos au rythme de ses pas.

_ Darios…

_ Je te déconseille de te jeter sur lui, Rowan. Avec Niles et Léo passablement à cran dans les rangs de ta sœur, tu te retrouverais criblé de flèches et carbonisé avant d'avoir fait un pas.

Le jeune homme blond regarda Daraen et inclina la tête.

Les deux groupes se rapprochèrent. Daraen leva la main au-dessus de sa tête et lança un éclair vers le ciel. Presque aussitôt, dans la troupe d'en face, une branche d'arbre jaillit du sol.

La stratège sourit avec amusement.

_ C'est bon, on ne risque pas de s'affronter en croyant se trouver face à des ennemis.

Rowan accéléra le pas et, rapidement, les deux groupes se mêlèrent. Les familles Nohriennes et Hoshidiennes se retrouvèrent avec soulagement. Il était bien loin le temps où ils se faisaient la guerre en ne souhaitant rien d'autre que la mort des autres !

Maintenant, Elise, Lissa et Sakura sautillaient joyeusement en se tenant les mains, sous les regards attentifs d'Hinoka, Azura et Camilla. Seuls Léo et Takumi restaient d'une froide cordialité l'un envers l'autre.

Léo se tourna vers Daraen et sourit.

_ Cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir, Daraen !

_ Moi aussi, Léo. Niles ! Vous avez l'air bien sombre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certaine que nous retrouverons Kamui au plus vite. Surtout que ni Lianna, ni Rowan n'a encore croisé l'une des troupes dirigées par Xander et Ryoma. Corrin et Kamui sont sans doute avec eux, non ?

L'archer hocha la tête. C'était incroyable comme le fait de se retrouver de nouveau avec Daraen le rassurait.

Rowan serra Lianna dans ses bras, soulagé de retrouver sa sœur en un seul morceau. Celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte en souriant.

Le jeune homme croisa alors le regard de Darios. Le brun paraissait… triste. Pourtant il se ressaisit et sourit à son ami.

Daraen plissa les yeux. Le sourire de Darios lui paraissait affreusement faux.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Daraen ?

_ Vous n'avez pas remarqué, Léo ? Si Rowan et son air de chien battu me font penser à mon petit Kamui Darios, lui, me fait penser à vous, quand Corrin à choisi Hoshido.

_ Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir tuer qui que ce soit, lui.

_ Non, mais il souffre tout autant. Bon… Rowan, Lianna, Darios ! Il faut que nous continuions notre route.

La troupe, qui s'était considérablement agrandie, se remit en chemin, sous le ciel bleu et les arbres.

_oOo_

Le groupe s'arrêta pour la nuit.

Elise sourit un peu tristement pendant que Camilla démêlait ses longs cheveux blonds. Hinoka, assise face à elles, le remarqua.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il, Elise ?

_ C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Ryoma… Je sais qu'il est fort, et probablement avec Xander, mais…

Hinoka inclina la tête. Elise et Ryoma s'était mariés dès la fin de la guerre, et leur couple était des plus solide. Elise adorait son mari et cela était réciproque. Hinoka pouvait comprendre sans peine l'angoisse de la jeune reine d'Hoshido. Elle-même était inquiète pour son frère ainé.

Elise secoua la tête, s'attirant de légères réprimandes de Camilla toujours occupée à démêler sa chevelure.

_ Enfin, je sais au moins qu'il est là, quelque part. Léo et Niles, eux, ne savent même pas où sont Corrin et Kamui… Mais je continue de croire qu'on les retrouvera vite.

Sakura, silencieuse jusque là, joignit les mains avec un sourire doux.

_ Oui, moi aussi je suis certaine qu'on retrouvera nos frères et notre sœur !

_oOo_

Lianna chercha Darios du regard et finit par repérer sa cape d'un vert tendre à col de fourrure. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme mais s'arrêta en le voyant parler avec Rowan. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce que les deux hommes se disaient, mais ils avaient l'air étrangement gênés, assit côte à côte.

Rowan évitait le regard de Darios.

_ Et donc… vous n'avez pas eut à combattre du tout ?

_ Non… Heureusement qu'Owain était avec nous, sinon Léo nous aurez massacré.

Le blond hocha la tête en se tordant les mains.

_ Je… Je suis heureux que tu n'ais rien, Darios…

_ Oh… je suis content que tu sois indemne aussi, Rowan.

Darios soupira discrètement.

_ Rowan… Je suis désolé pour… Pour ce qu'il s'est passé, enfin qui a faillit se passer ! Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

_ Ah… ça ! Euh… Non, ce n'est rien… C'est oublié !

Un silence extrêmement pesant s'installa entre eux. Ils évitaient soigneusement de se regarder, pourtant aucun ne faisait mine de s'en aller.

Rowan laissa retomber ses mains et, par inadvertance, en posa une sur celle de Darios. Il se releva précipitamment, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Pardon ! Pardon !

Il s'enfuit en courant vers le camp, passant devant Lianna sans même la voir.

_oOo_

Daraen regarda Rowan passer en courant devant elle et se mit à rire joyeusement. Elle leva les yeux vers Chrom, au bras duquel elle était accrochée comme à son habitude, et lui sourit malicieusement.

_ Il ressemble tellement à Kamui ! Mon chéri, nous avons bien fait de rester ici, je m'amuse beaucoup !

Léo secoua la tête d'un air désabusé devant l'amusement de la terrible stratège. Ne changerait-elle donc jamais ? Dans un sens, il préférait la voir ainsi plutôt que sous les traits de Grima. Là au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir désintégrer le monde entier !

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel de nuit.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Léo. Nous retrouverons Corrin, je vous en donne ma parole. Dès demain matin, nous lancerons conjointement un sort de localisation pour trouver les jumeaux.

Léo hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. En additionnant sa puissance à celle de Daraen, ils avaient toutes les chances de retrouver sa précieuse compagne.

_oOo_

La troupe se rassembla autour de Daraen et Léo dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Les deux mages se tenaient face à face, mains jointes.

Owain avait installé de puissance champ de force autour d'eux pour qu'ils n'aient qu'à se concentrer sur leur sort et le déploiement de puissance. Personne ne pourrait les atteindre et en cas de problème, ils ne blesseraient personne.

Daraen regarda Léo dans les yeux en pinçant les lèvres pour se concentrer. Leurs magies se mêlèrent sans difficultés, comme si l'exercice leur était coutumier. Ils se concentrèrent et lancèrent leur sort de localisation. Il s'étendrait aussi loin que possible, tant que la puissance l'alimentant restait accessible.

Owain fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux mages pâlir bien trop vite. Il connaissait la puissance écrasante de Léo, et celle encore plus colossale de Daraen. Qu'ils soient au bord de la syncope en quelques instants n'étaient pas normal. Il les vit grincer des dents et resserrant leurs mains, comme pour ne pas être séparé.

Et soudainement, il y eut une déflagration assourdissante, accompagnée d'un éclair de lumière.

Owain sentit son champ de force trembler sous l'impact, avant d'être renforcé par deux puissances s'ajoutant à la sienne pour canaliser cette explosion d'énergie pure. Par reflexe, sa tante et son ancien maitre l'avait épaulé. Et sans eux, il pressentait que ses champs de forces n'auraient pas tenus.

Quand le calme retomba, Daraen et Léo se trouvait au centre d'un cratère fumant, jetés au sol par le souffle de l'explosion. Les deux mages se redressèrent et se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

_ Bon… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer et une très mauvaise. Je commence par quoi ?

Chrom regarda Daraen et s'approcha d'elle. La jeune femme s'appuya sur lui plus lourdement qu'à l'accoutumée.

Rowan et Lianna échangèrent un coup d'œil angoissé, mais ce fut Darios qui répondit à la stratège.

_ Commencez par la très mauvaise…

_ Iago fait son grand retour.

Si Lianna, Rowan et Darios ne comprirent pas, le reste de la troupe avait soudainement blêmit.

_ Euh… Qui est Iago ?

_ Un mage noir Nohrien que Daraen à tué.

_ C'est clair, elle l'a littéralement explosé !

_ Mais comment peut-il être là ?

Daraen haussa les épaules et se hissa avec une satisfaction évidente sur une caisse.

_ En arrivant, je suis tombée sur Valldar, mon paternel. Lui aussi je l'avais zigouillé, soit dit en passant. J'en ai déduit que ce que nous sommes venu affronter dans ce monde possède des pouvoirs capable de réanimé les morts, similaire à ceux d'Anankos, dans une certaine mesure. Ce Vélézark n'est pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère.

Léo fronça les sourcils.

_ Mais… Pourquoi avoir fait revenir d'entre les morts Iago et votre père ?

_ Très simple, ils ont tout deux une raison de vouloir se venger. Et ils sont très puissants. Vélézark ne pouvait pas trouver meilleurs qu'eux.

_ Sauf vous, Daraen. Et on pourrait soupçonner qu'il ait enlevé votre fille et Od… Owain pour vous attirer ici et que vous vous joigniez à son armée.

Daraen inclina la tête aux propos de Léo. C'était également ce à quoi elle avait pensé.

_ Dites… C'est quoi l'autre mauvaise nouvelle ?

_ Corrin, Kamui, Xander et Ryoma sont introuvable. Iago les protège pour les rendre invisible à la détection magique. Il a gagné en puissance pour être capable de nous résister, à Léo et moi. Mais il a commit une erreur. Léo ?

_ Il nous a permit de savoir qu'il est là. Je connais son aura de mage, nous n'aurons qu'à le suivre à la trace pour les trouver, lui et les autres.

Leur exposé finit les deux mages regardèrent la troupe, plus précisément Lianna, Rowan et Darios. Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête et ce fut comme un signal.

Daraen et Léo suivirent à la trace la piste de Iago, guidant le reste de la troupe.

_oOo_

Les deux mages s'immobilisèrent devant des ruines envahies de végétation. La nuit s'était installée depuis longtemps et les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel, pourtant personne n'avait demandé de halte.

Les lieux étaient envahie de soldats, tous de Gristonne comme le confirma Darios.

Deux troupes arrivaient chacune d'une direction. Léo reconnu immédiatement les deux hommes les guidant.

_ Xander… Et Ryoma. Mais que font-ils ? Et où sont Corrin et Kamui ?

Les fratries des deux hommes se précipitèrent vers leurs frères ainés. Ceux-ci les regardèrent approcher et brandirent leurs épées. Les soldats sous leurs ordres chargèrent alors.

Daraen déversa un chapeler de jurons.

_ Merde ! Léo, vous le sentez aussi ?

_ Oui, ils sont comme possédés. Et cette signature… C'est Iago. Tout le mode, préparez-vous à combattre !

Xander et Ryoma observèrent la troupe des jumeaux d'Aytolis avec des visages impassibles. Leurs yeux vides ne reconnaissaient même pas leurs familles.

Elise retint un sanglot étranglé quand le regard absent de Ryoma se posa sur elle juste avant qu'il ne la charge, Raijinto en avant. Elle n'eut la vie sauve qu'à l'intervention de Chrom.

Daraen regarda son mari qui engageait le combat contre Ryoma, Xander qui se plaçait aux côtés de l'Hoshidien pour lui venir en aide… Quelque chose couleur ivoire bondit soudainement entre Xander et Ryoma.

Léo hoqueta de surprise.

_ Corrin !

Le regard rubis de Corrin se posa sur Léo. Il était aussi vide que ceux de ses frères ainés.

Daraen fouilla rapidement du regard le champ de bataille.

_ Kamui n'est pas là. Et heureusement, possédé comme eux, il aurait été le pire des adversaires qui soit. Ecoutez-moi, tous ! Iago est quelque part ici, il faut le vaincre pour libérer Xander, Ryoma et Corrin de leur envoutement. Tant qu'il sera à proximité, ni Léo, ni moi ne pourront rien faire. Nous allons aller le débusquer. Chrom, tu t'occupes de Xander et Ryoma. Je sais que tu es assez fort pour les retenir. Lucina, tu t'occupes de Corrin. Les autres, vous combattez l'armée de Gristonne par duo : Rowan et Darios, Owain et Lissa, Takumi et Azura, Camilla et Hinoka, Niles et Elise, Lianna et Sakura, Frederick et Cordélia. On y va !

Guidés par leurs sens, Léo et Daraen traversèrent le champ de bataille en se frayant un chemin à coup d'attaques magiques. Ils étaient montés sur l'étalon de Léo, Daraen se tenant solidement à sa taille.

Il fallait trouver Iago le plus vite possible.

_ Daraen, Chrom peut-il faire face à Xander et Ryoma?

_ Mon mari est un imbécile heureux mais il est loin d'être inoffensif. Je le sais capable de leur tenir tête, sinon je serais avec lui et non avec vous. Et n'ayez crainte, Lucina ne fera aucun mal à Corrin.

Léo hocha la tête avant de la tourner vivement en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Par-là.

Les deux mages changèrent de trajectoire. Plus vite Iago serait retrouvé et écrasé, plus vite Corrin serait libérée et plus vite Léo pourrait enfin serrer sa chère femme dans ses bras.

_oOo_

Chrom fit tournoyer Falchion, bloquant Raijinto et Siegfried d'un même mouvement. Il avait rarement l'occasion de briller sur le champ de bataille, Daraen massacrant allègrement tous leurs adversaires avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de finir de s'échauffer. Ce qui faisait de lui l'arme secrète de la stratège. Personne ne connaissait sa force exacte. Et là, il pouvait enfin la déployer dans son entier.

Son adresse au combat n'avait pas d'égale.

Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait le combat de Lucina contre Corrin. Il admirait la façon de se battre de sa fille. Elle avait développé un style de combat brutal comme lui, sans pour autant faire le moindre mouvement superflu. Elle ne bougeait pas sans avoir réfléchit, tenant cela de sa mère. Et comme sa mère, elle était une combattante accomplie qui dominait largement Corrin.

Chrom se concentra sur son propre combat. Il affrontait les deux meilleurs épéistes de Nohr et Hoshido.

Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de les affronter !

Il se fendit et passa à l'offensive.

_oOo_

Darios et Rowan se placèrent dos à dos pour se protéger mutuellement. Ils profitèrent d'une accalmie dans la bataille pour s'assurer que l'autre n'était pas blessé.

Grâce à la bataille, la gêne entre eux s'était totalement envolée.

_ Dis Darios, tu crois que Léo et Daraen vont réussir à vaincre ce Iago ?

_ Je pense. Ils sont surpuissants, l'un comme l'autre. Rappelle-toi, lorsqu'on a rencontré Daraen. Elle était en train de massacrer une armée entière à elle toute seule ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser !

_ Oui, c'est vrai ! Elle n'est peut-être pas chevalier, mais je l'admire beaucoup !

Darios hocha la tête. Difficile de ne pas admirer une guerrière comme la stratège.

Une nouvelle vague d'ennemis les assaillit et ils reprirent le combat.

_oOo_

Léo grinça des dents en faisant face à un sinistre mage noir. Ces longs cheveux noirs et filasses, ce masque, ce visage blafard, cette voix trainante… Aucun doute possible, c'était Iago.

_ Messire Léo, quel plaisir… Et Grima.

_ C'est Daraen, mon nom.

Iago ricana et se jeta sur les deux mages, sa magie se déchainant autour de lui.

_ Cette fois, Grima, tu ne m'auras pas ! Je suis infiniment plus puissant que toi ! TU VAS CREVER !

Daraen haussa un sourcil désabusé. Avec Léo, ils érigèrent un bouclier protecteur autour d'eux, liant leurs pouvoirs pour augmenter leur puissance.

Ils attaquèrent de concert Iago. Mais ce dernier semblait avoir apprit de ses erreurs. Sous-estimer Daraen lui avait couté la vie. Il prenait des précautions, attaquant et se défendant à tour de rôle. Chaque mouvement était réfléchit.

_ J'avais presque oublié… Iago était le stratège de Nohr. Daraen, il nous égale au niveau de la puissance.

_ C'est vrai, grâce à Vélézark, il est devenu aussi puissant qu'un dieu, tout comme mon géniteur. Et comme il est déjà mort, son corps humain ne lui impose plus les limites que le mien m'impose.

Daraen esquissa alors un sourire sinistre. Léo sentit que le lien entre eux se chargeait d'une tension nouvelle. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et vit les marques en forme d'yeux apparaitre sur ses joues, ses yeux virer au rouge et son manteau se déchirer sur le bas. L'apparence qu'elle revêtait lorsqu'elle déployait l'absolue totalité de sa puissance.

_ Restez concentré, Léo. Ma puissance pourrait vous détruire par l'intermédiaire du lien, si vous n'y prenez pas garde.

_ Je sais.

Daraen tendit sa main droite, ornée d'une marque en forme de V avec des yeux sur le versant. Iago jura en voyant le sort qui se préparait. Celui qui l'avait déjà tué une fois. Il ne pourrait pas gagner, pas pour l'instant. Même s'il avait minutieusement préparé son plan, il n'avait pas imaginé que Daraen serait encore plus puissante que lors de leur premier affrontement.

Le mage noir se téléporta loin du champ de bataille juste avant que Daraen ne lance son sort. Il savait que son départ signifiait la rupture de l'envoutement maintenant Xander, Ryoma et Corrin sous son emprise. Mais il serait plus utile vivant que mort à son nouveau maitre.

_oOo_

Chrom sentit la pression sur Falchion diminuer. Le vide dans les yeux de Xander et Ryoma disparut, au profit d'une profonde surprise de se réveiller en plein affrontement avec Chrom.

_ Mais…

_ Que…

_ Bon retour parmi nous, Xander, Ryoma ! Vous pourrez remercier Daraen de vous avoir sauvé !

_ Encore !?


	9. Chapitre 8 : Prélude

Chapitre 8 : Prélude

Xander, Ryoma et Corrin écoutèrent avec attention leur grande famille raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Corrin s'était lovée dans les bras de Léo depuis l'instant où elle avait retrouvé ses esprits. Elle savourait sa chaleur et son odeur, les yeux clos. Une part d'elle restait tout de même inquiète. Kamui était toujours aux abonnés absents.

Elise était assise sur les genoux de Ryoma, blottie dans ses bras. Son roi s'était déjà excusé plus que de raison de l'avoir attaquée, mais ne semblait pas près de se le pardonner de si tôt.

_ Donc… Vous pensez que nous sommes porteur de ces… Luxolithes ?

Daraen hocha la tête et regard le bouclier doré où brillait déjà la Luxolithe bleue de Chrom.

_ C'est le plus logique. Xander, Ryoma et Corrin, vous êtes des héros dans votre monde. Deux rois et une reine, tout de même !

_ Et qui serait le porteur de la cinquième et dernière ?

_ Kamui.

Daraen s'étira, appuyée contre Chrom comme à son habitude, avant de se lever.

_ De toute façon, on va vite être fixé.

Darios s'approcha alors en tenant l'Egide Ardente. Presque aussitôt, des lueurs émanèrent des corps de Xander, Ryoma et Corrin. Elles jaillirent vers le ciel avant de former trois sphères. La Luxolithe de Xander d'un violet sombre, celle de Ryoma d'un rouge lumineux, et celle de Corrin d'un argent doux tournoyèrent ensemble un instant avant de filer vers le bouclier d'or et de s'y encastrer.

Rowan et Lianna regardèrent l'Egide avec de grands sourires.

_ Plus qu'une seule !

_ C'est génial, trois d'un coup !

Darios plissa les yeux, ses doigts serrant le bouclier un peu plus fort.

_oOo_

Darios poussa un profond soupir. Après le combat de la nuit, la troupe avait besoin de repos, surtout Daraen et Léo qui avait épuisé une grande partie de leurs forces en affrontant Iago.

Le jeune homme brun regarda le ciel bleu pastel du jour naissant d'un air triste.

_ Darios ? Tout va bien ?

Il leva les yeux et esquissa un sourire rassurant à Lianna qui venait de le rejoindre.

_ Oui, je suis juste fatigué. Excuse-moi, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Le prince de Gristonne se leva et s'éloigna vers le camp. Il croisa Daraen qui regagnait sa tente les bras chargés de nourriture. Elle fixa Darios en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Vous avez l'air fatigué, Darios. Avoir trop de soucis en tête ne vous réussi pas. Dites-moi, quand comptez-vous parler à Rowan ?

_ Lui parler ? Mais de quoi ?

_ De ce que vous ressentez pour lui, quelle question !

Darios détourna le regard.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Daraen.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif, se glissant entre les tentes pour sortir du camp sans se faire remarquer.

Daraen secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

_ Le pauvre. Non content de lutter contre son amour, il est rongé par la culpabilité.

_ Mais quel est le motif de cette culpabilité dévorante ? Ma tante, même votre génie incontestable ne possède pas la réponse.

Daraen se retourna et sourit à Owain qui venait de la rejoindre.

_ Effectivement, je l'ignore. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée. D'autant plus qu'il m'est impossible de sonder son esprit. C'est louche.

_ Son esprit vous résiste ?

Daraen hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

_ Oui. Enfin… Si je voulais voir dans son esprit, je le pourrais. Mais je devrais forcer ses protections et après examen, ce cher Darios aurait la cervelle complètement détruite. Je n'ai pas envie de transformer ce beau garçon en légume, ce serait du gâchis !

Owain inclina la tête d'un air incertain. Par moment, sa tante lui faisait vraiment peur.

_ Et toi, mon petit Owain, que cache donc ta jolie caboche

Le jeune homme sursauta et regarda la jeune femme d'un air intrigué.

_ Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous me parlez, ma tante !

_ De toi et Inigo. J'aimerai beaucoup savoir enfin ce qu'il y a entre vous.

_ Mais pourquoi cela semble-t-il être la préoccupation majeure de tout le monde !?

Daraen se mit à rire avec entrain avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux brun de son neveu.

_oOo_

Rowan se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés au ciel. Il entendit le bruissement de l'herbe et se redressa. Darios avançait dans sa direction, sans paraitre l'avoir remarqué. Il fixait ses bottes, tenant sous son bras sa cape vert tendre.

Rowan regarda sa silhouette fine et musclée mise en valeur par ses vêtements gris.

Darios l'aperçut enfin mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour comme si de rien n'était. Il se résolu donc à aller s'asseoir à côté de Rowan.

_ Tu t'es bien battu, cette nuit.

_ J'ai eut le meilleur des professeurs… Tu étais génial quand du combattait, Darios. Je t'admire tellement… J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais jamais à t'égaler…

Darios regarda Rowan et se mordit la lèvre. Il baissa la tête en serrant les poings.

_ Je n'ai rien d'admirable… Si tu savais… Il m'arrive de faire des choses abominables…

Rowan observa avec attention le visage triste de son ami.

_ Ça m'est égal. Tu pourrais être de mèche avec ton père et nous tous nous trahir que ça ne changerait rien. Je… Je t'admire. Pour moi tu es le plus grand chevalier du monde !

Le brun leva les yeux vers le blond. Il tendit alors les bras et attira Rowan contre lui, le serrant de toutes se forces dans ses bras.

Rowan se raidit d'abord, surprit. Il finit par se laisser aller à cette étreinte, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Darios, nichant son visage contre son épaule.

_ Je suis désolé, Rowan…

_ Pourquoi ?

Darios secoua la tête, sans répondre. Il resserra simplement son étreinte autour de Rowan, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher.

_oOo_

La flèche siffla dans l'air et se ficha dans la cible, en plein cœur. Niles abaissa légèrement son arc et fixa d'un air détaché le projectile qu'il venait de tirer. Il alla retirer sa flèche de la cible et soupira. Personne n'était là pour le féliciter, pour s'émerveiller de son adresse… Pour se jeter dans ses bras en riant.

_ Kamui…

L'archer serra la pointe de la flèche dans son poing, s'entaillant la paume de sa main.

_ Il n'aimerait pas voir ça.

Niles se retourna et baissa les yeux vers Daraen.

_ Je sais. Mais… Vous n'arrivez toujours pas à le trouver ?

_ Non… J'ignore pourquoi.

L'archer soupira et laissa sa flèche tomber sur le sol avec quelques gouttes de sang. Daraen lui serra le bras en le fixant avec détermination.

_ On retrouvera Kamui, Niles, je vous en donne ma parole. Sauf mettre ma famille en danger, je ferais tout pour retrouver votre mari.

L'homme aux cheveux de neige inclina la tête. Il connaissait Daraen depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que lorsqu'elle donnait sa parole avec ce regard, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de tenir sa promesse. Il serra la main posée sur son bras en se forçant à sourire.

_ Merci.

_oOo_

Hinoka leva sa lance en survolant la zone. Daraen avait donné l'instruction aux unités volantes de partir en repérage pour chercher le moindre signe d'activité suspecte. Et là, sous les yeux de la princesse Hoshidienne, il se passait quelque chose de qualifiable de très suspect.

A son signal, Camilla et Cordélia la rejoignirent et observèrent ce qu'elle leur indiquait.

_ Vous avez une idée de ce que c'est ?

Sous leurs yeux, une massive chose semblait apparaitre et disparaitre, comme reposant sous la surface de l'eau.

_ Il vaudrait mieux aller chercher les autres…

_ Oui.

Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent et inclinèrent la tête, se comprenant sans besoin de mot.

_ Camilla, vous êtes la plus rapide de nous trois. Allez prévenir les autres et amenez-les jusqu'ici. Hinoka et moi allons continuer de surveiller la zone.

Camilla hocha la tête et effectua un demi-tour avec sa wyverne avant de partir aussi vite que possible.

_oOo_

Rowan se réveilla sans se rappeler s'être endormi. Il était toujours à l'écart du camp, allongé dans l'herbe. Une cape vert tendre à col de fourrure était posée sur lui.

Et quelqu'un était allongé juste à côté de lui, serrant fermement sa main dans la sienne.

_ Darios…

Le prince de Gristonne dormait lui aussi, ses doigts entremêlés à ceux de Rowan.

Le blond le regarda sans savoir comment réagir. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête.

Il se pencha doucement vers le visage de l'endormi, effleurant sa joue de ses lèvres. Son cœur tambourinait follement dans sa poitrine. Il rata un battement, voir plusieurs, quand la main de Darios se resserra sur la sienne.

Le brun ouvrit ses yeux noirs et regarda le prince d'Aytolis d'un air confus.

Si proche…

_oOo_

Daraen écouta Camilla avec attention et se tourna vers Léo, qui tenait Corrin par la taille. Le mage noir avait un air songeur.

_ Vous pensez à la même chose que moi ?

_ Un sort de dissimulation.

_ Exact ! Je vais sonner le rappel des troupes.

La jeune femme activa un sort bruyant pour rassembler la troupe.

Elle alla ensuite se jucher sur sa caisse et attendit que ses alliés se rassemblent devant elle.

Rowan et Darios arrivèrent en dernier, étrangement rouge.

_ Bien, tout le monde est là… Camilla, Hinoka et Cordélia ont repéré quelque chose d'étrange, non loin d'ici. Camilla, vous pouvez nous le décrire ?

_ Je ne sais pas… C'était indistinct, ça apparaissait et disparaissait, mais toujours à la même place. On aurait dit un mirage.

Darios laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

_ Je sais de quoi il s'agit ! C'est un fort secret de Gristonne. Je… j'ai déjà entendu mon père en parler. Il est entouré de défense magique qui le rende difficile à atteindre.

Léo regarda Camilla qui avait visiblement autre chose à dire.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, grande sœur ?

_ En revenant ici, j'ai vu des soldats de Gristonne qui se rassemblait. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ce genre de rassemblement, c'était durant la guerre, quand Nohr se préparait à envahir Hoshido. Darios, pensez-vous que Gristonne va chercher à envahir Aytolis ?

Le jeune homme brun se mordit la lèvre et finit par hocher la tête avec une expression inquiète. Il n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements. Et pourtant il les savait inéluctable.

Takumi l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Vous êtes un prince de Gristonne, Darios. Vous deviez savoir ce que votre père préparait, non ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

_ Je ne le savais pas ! Jamais je… J'aime mon pays, mais j'aime Aytolis aussi. Jamais je ne pourrais pardonner mon père d'avoir contribué à son invasion !

_ Mouais. Je vous imagine bien dans le rôle du traitre.

Azura posa sa main sur le bras de son amant pour attirer son attention.

_ Takumi, tu as toujours eut tendance à voir des traitres partout, à commencer par moi !

Le jeune homme afficha une expression contrite. Azura avait le don de le remettre à sa place.

Rowan se plaça alors devant Darios, comme pour le protéger.

_ Je sais qu'on peut faire confiance à Darios ! Moi, je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter !

Daraen cala son menton dans la paume de sa main en souriant avec amusement.

_ Il est vrai que voir un prince combattre son propre pays est étrange. Cependant, Takumi, il me semble qu'avec l'histoire de Corrin et Kamui, vous savez que ce n'est jamais aussi simple. Quand l'amour s'en mêle, une histoire ne reste jamais banale bien longtemps !

_ L'amour ? De quoi parlez-vous encore, Daraen ?

_ Peu importe. Darios, connaissez-vous un moyen d'entrer dans le fort ?

_ Oui, mon père m'a déjà fait étudier ses plans. Il n'y a qu'une seule entrée, par l'avant.

Lucina ne put s'empêcher de regarder Daraen avec un sourire amusé en la voyant soudainement trépigner. La terrible jeune femme semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Idée qui incluait explosions et effets pyrotechniques.

_ Il va falloir faire preuve de discrétion pour s'approcher, et aussi de…

_ On va tout faire exploser.

_ Oui… Hein ?!

Darios regarda la stratège comme si elle avait perdu la tête. A part lui et les jumeaux, personne ne semblait être étonné.

Lucina se retint de rire en échangeant un regard entendu avec son père

_ C'est simple, c'est la seule chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendent pas. Qui irait faire exploser tout un bâtiment pour le prendre ? Il faut qu'on en prenne le contrôle, on cherchera Kamui après. Parce que si l'armée de Gristonne s'y rassemble, si Darios à raison et qu'ils se préparent à envahir Aytolis, nous devons les en empêcher. C'est certain que le roi de Gristonne travaille pour Vélézark, donc ce ne sera pas une perte de temps. Niles, ne faites pas cette tête, je vous ai donné ma parole. Si la guerre éclate, Kamui à toutes les chances de se faire tuer en étant isolé. Si on empêche la guerre, on sauve Kamui, et on affaibli Vélézark. D'une pierre deux coups.

L'archer marmonna quelque chose. Il était bien obligé d'admettre que Daraen avait raison.

Darios secoua la tête.

_ C'est beaucoup trop risqué, Daraen…

Lianna se plaça à côté du jeune homme pour montrer qu'elle pensait comme lui. Rowan afficha un grand sourire.

_ Moi je pense que l'idée de Daraen est la bonne ! Nous bénéficierons de l'effet de surprise.

Le prince de Gristonne pinça les lèvres.

_ Et que fait-on de l'Egide Ardente ? Si nos ennemis s'en emparent… Prendre ce fort, ce n'est pas pareil qu'une bataille en plein air ! Là, le risque est trop grand ! Si on perd l'Egide…

_ C'est vrai que sans ça, vaincre Vélézark sera plus difficile.

Rowan se planta devant Darios en serrant les poings d'un air déterminé.

_ Dans ce cas, c'est toi qui garderas l'Egide Ardente ! Je… Enfin nous te protégerons. Nous prendrons ce fort et empêcherons l'armée de Gristonne d'envahir Aytolis.

Darios se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.

_ Non, je ne disais pas ça pour… D'accord, je la garderais.

Daraen fronça les sourcils en fixant le beau brun avec attention. Sa façon d'accepter ne lui paraissait pas totalement désintéressée, comme si c'était au final ce qu'il attendait.

_ Bon… Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons rejoindre Hinoka et Cordélia avant qu'elle ne se fasse repérer.

Le groupe se mit en route sans plus tarder.

_oOo_

Léo rejoignit Daraen et Chrom, accompagné de Corrin, pendant qu'ils cheminaient.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas avec Darios, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Vous l'avez remarqué aussi. Je ne saurais pas dire quoi. Je dirais qu'il me fait penser à Gunter… Mais je ne parierais pas là-dessus. Il nous cache quelque chose, j'en suis certaine mais ce qu'il dissimule le ronge. Je sais qu'il fait quelque chose de grave, qui nuit aux jumeaux, et il s'en veut. Son amour pour Rowan le fait culpabiliser.

_ On en revient toujours au même thème.

Lucina toussota pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Une chose de plus qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Chrom, Daraen, Léo et Corrin tournèrent la tête vers la princesse Ylissienne avec des regards interrogateurs.

_ Quand je suis arrivée dans ce monde, je n'ai pas rejoint directement les rangs de Gristonne. Rowan et Lianna vous ont raconté que je les ai protégés… Mais plus tôt dans la journée du jour de l'attaque, j'ai vu Darios arriver au palais royal d'Aytolis accompagné de soldats de Gristonne qui se sont dispersés une fois suffisamment proche. Il y avait également un vieil homme à l'allure noble avec lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Darios étant prince, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de son escorte. Mais maintenant… Mère, n'est-il pas possible qu'il est sut dès le début ce qui allait se produire ? Que ses soldats soient allés rejoindre le gros des troupes pour l'attaque ? Et que maintenant, même ce fort soit un piège ?

Daraen écouta sa fille avec attention et hocha la tête quand celle-ci eut finit de parler. Elle posa son regard sur Darios qui marchait en tête, entre Rowan et Lianna. Il regardait fréquemment le prince d'Aytolis d'un air triste.

_ Bonne analyse, ma Lucy.

Léo serra la main de Corrin.

_ Il faut faire quelque chose, Daraen. Nous courons droit à la catastrophe.

_ Je sais. N'ayez crainte Léo, j'ai un terminal de portail tout prêt en Ylisse. Le même principe que celui utilisé quand je suis venue en Nohr, la première fois. Au besoin, je pourrais ouvrir un portail et tous nous mettre en sécurité.

_ J'avais oublié que vous avez la puissance suffisante pour faire ça en un claquement de doigts… Et dire que moi, il me faut pas loin d'une heure pour les portails longues distances !

Daraen sourit avec fierté.

A l'horizon, un bâtiment indistinct comme un mirage se profilait. Dans le ciel deux silhouettes chevauchant des pégases plongèrent vers la troupe.

_oOo_

Le jeune homme portant une lourde cape de voyage bleue qui ne lui appartenait pas plissa ses yeux rubis en observant un fort qui lui apparaissait aussi indistinct que vu depuis le fond de l'eau.

Il rajusta la capuche sur sa tête pour dissimuler son visage dans son ombre. Sa main se posa sur le pommeau de son épée.

Le jeune homme se remit en marche, ses pieds nus se posant en silence sur le sol.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Captif

Chapitre 9 : Captif

_Devant le fort secret de Gristonne…_

Darios regarda l'Egide Ardente accrochée à son bras. Daraen et Léo étaient en train d'évaluer le meilleur endroit où frapper. C'était les derniers instants de calme avant la tempête.

Avant que toute sa vie ne vole en éclats et qu'il perde tout.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, Darios, tout va bien se passer !

Il se retourna et fit face au visage enjoué de Lianna.

_ Ah… Oui, je sais qu'avec des mages comme Daraen et Léo, les choses ne peuvent que bien se dérouler. Euh… Où est ton frère ?

_ Il discute avec Cordélia ! Je crois qu'il l'aime beaucoup. Ça se comprend, il voue une telle admiration aux chevaliers ! Et Cordélia est l'incarnation parfaite de ce qu'il aime, non ?

Darios hocha la tête en silence. C'est vrai, il avait faillit oublier. Il ne devait plus se laisser avoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il avait la moindre chance avec Rowan ? Quel idiot ! Il n'était pas un chevalier aussi fort que Cordélia. Il n'était pas une femme.

Et surtout, il n'était qu'un…

Daraen et Léo parurent soudainement tomber d'accord. Ils revinrent vers le reste de la troupe pour leur expliquer leur plan.

_ Comme vous pouvez le constater, un certain nombre de soldats patrouillent devant le fort. Derrière le premier bastion, nous avons sentit la présence de ces monstres cyclopéens envoyés par Vélézark. Nous avons donc la preuve incontestable que Gristonne travaille pour le dragon du Chaos. Pour atteindre les monstres, nous devrons abaisser les ponts. Owain, tu te chargeras de celui à droite avec Léo et Corrin Lucina, celui de gauche avec moi et Chrom. Rowan, tu protègeras Darios, les autres, vous combattrez avec les duos habituels les soldats pour couvrir nos arrières. Une fois les ponts abaissés, nous entrerons dans le premier bastion et Léo et moi feront exploser les murs pour atteindre directement l'entrée du fort. Nous ouvriront la porte et investiront la place. Des questions ?

Personne ne trouvant rien à redire, le groupe se prépara pour l'attaque.

Rowan tira son épée et se plaça aux côtés de Darios.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien.

_ Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète.

Darios regarda le fort un inspira profondément. Si seulement il avait été plus fort, moins lâche…

Sur un signe de Daraen, la troupe s'ébranla.

_oOo_

En communication télépathique constante, Léo et Daraen parvinrent à synchroniser l'abaissement des ponts et à entrer à l'intérieur du premier bastion sans problème. Les soldats ennemis n'avaient pas longtemps représenté un problème, broyés par dizaines par les branches de Léo, foudroyés par centaines par les éclairs de Daraen.

Derrière les deux mages, leurs alliés combattaient avec efficacité, démontrant une fois de plus leurs aptitudes de guerriers rompus au combat.

Ils se rassemblèrent tous au moment où Daraen et Léo unissaient leurs pouvoirs pour frapper le fort. La manœuvre était similaire à celle qu'ils avaient employée une fois, pour franchir un labyrinthe remplit de pièges. Léo ancra son pouvoir sur un point précis, traçant une ''ligne'' qui servirait de guide à Daraen. La jeune femme pourrait ainsi déployer toute sa puissance sans avoir à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'à la canaliser, sans se soucier de l'orientation de son sort. Elle voulait juste créer une brèche, après tout, pas faire sauter l'intégralité du fort !

Des flots de monstres à un œil se déversèrent par la brèche dès qu'elle fut ouverte. Ils furent accueillit par la troupe qui les attendait de pieds fermes.

_ On avance ! Rowan, Darios, foncez vers la porte !

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à courir entre les combattants. Ils avaient presque atteint la gigantesque porte de bois noir quand un monstre à l'épaisse peau rougeâtre leur barra le chemin. Rowan brandit son épée.

_ Cours, Darios, il faut entrer dans le fort ! Je te couvre !

Le prince de Gristonne regarda celui d'Aytolis, ayant visiblement envie de lui dire quelque chose. Le monstre ne leur en laissa pas le temps et attaqua. Le jeune homme brun n'eut d'autre choix que de se précipiter vers la porte du fort. L'un des battants étaient entrouvert mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur le phénomène. Le jeune homme se glissa dans l'ouverture et se retourna pour s'assurer que Rowan le suivait.

Il n'eut que le temps de croiser son beau regard bleu avant que la porte ne se referme avec fracas, plongeant le hall dans un silence angoissant. Darios se jeta sur le lourd battant de bois, le frappant de ses poings, en vain.

_ ROWAN !

Un bruit dans son dos attira son attention. Ses yeux noirs s'agrandirent d'effrois lorsqu'il se retourna.

_oOo_

Rowan vit la porte se refermer sitôt Darios entré. Lianna venait de le rejoindre, suivie d'une cohorte de monstres.

_ On ouvrira après ! Rowan, il faut nous battre !

Rowan se retourna vers la porte désespérément close. Darios était à l'intérieur, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le rejoindre. Soudainement, un hurlement à glacer le sang résonna. Les yeux bleus de Rowan s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en reconnaissant cette voix déformée par la douleur et la terreur.

_ DAAAAARIOOOOOSSSS !

Il voulut se jeter sur la porte, perdant toute rationalité. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : rejoindre Darios coute que coute. Mais des monstres les encerclaient, lui et Lianna.

Une terreur absolue lui noua les entrailles, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les créatures qui menaçaient de les tuer. Il voulait rejoindre Darios, être avec Darios, sauver Darios… Darios, Darios, Darios !

Son esprit trop accaparé par Darios, Rowan ne réalisa pas tout de suite que le reste de la troupe les avait rejoint devant la porte. Daraen, Owain et Léo la bombardait de sort pour tenter de l'ouvrir, Corrin, Chrom et Lucina protégeaient les mages des attaques des monstres. Depuis le ciel, Camilla, Hinoka et Cordélia fondaient sur les monstres toujours plus nombreux. Sakura, Lissa et Elise soignaient la petite troupe sans répit, protégée par Frederick, Ryoma et Xander. Takumi couvrait de ses flèches de lumière verte Azura dont le chant galvanisait la troupe. Niles faisait pleuvoir ses flèches sur les monstres, fauchant par dizaine les vies des créatures.

Rowan ne vit que trop tard les griffes du monstre rougeâtre s'abattre sur lui.

Le monstre poussa alors un hurlement et tomba sur le côté dans une gerbe de sang, dévoilant une silhouette vêtue d'une lourde cape de voyage bleue tenant une épée similaire à celle de Corrin. Il leur tournait le dos, faisant face à des monstres arrivant par vague.

Niles sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Cette cape, cette silhouette, cette épée…

Rowan et Lianna observèrent l'individu qui venait de les sauver. La capuche de sa cape les empêchait de distinguer son visage. Il plongea sur un monstre violacé à la vitesse de l'éclair, faisant tomber sa capuche.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, son visage d'ange et ses grands yeux rubis leur rappelèrent immédiatement Corrin.

Le visage d'ange du nouveau venu s'éclaira d'un immense sourire et il se mit à courir vers le groupe de personnes, oubliant complètement les créatures de l'enfer autour de lui. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il passa en trombe devant chaque combattant comme s'il ne les avait même pas vu. Ses yeux rubis étaient rivés à un archer aux cheveux blanc comme de la neige fraichement tombé.

_ NILES !

Ses pieds nus prirent solidement appui sur le sol juste avant qu'il ne se jette dans les bras de l'archer borgne, laissant son épée tomber au sol avec un bruit sec.

Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre et même la puissance de Daraen n'aurait pas suffit à les séparer. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés, incapable de rompre le contact entre eux.

_ Niles… Tu m'as tant manqué… Tellement…

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi, Kamui… Je ne savais pas où tu étais, je ne connais rien de ce monde, je craignais qu'il ne te soit arrivé malheur… Les dieux soient loués, tu n'as rien !

Niles souleva soudainement Kamui dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer. Un sourire heureux s'épanouissait sur son visage hâlé. Seul Kamui était capable de faire naitre un tel sourire chez lui.

Le jeune prince au visage d'ange enroula ses bras autour du cou de son archer et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un bref instant avant de se rencontrer de nouveau.

Kamui finit par rompre leurs baisers et plongea son regard rubis dans l'œil d'un bleu profond de son amant.

_ Moi aussi, Niles… J'ai eu si peur de ne plus te revoir… J'avais beau t'appeler, tu n'étais pas là…

Il enfouit son visage contre la solide épaule de Niles, enroulant plus étroitement ses bras autour de lui, bien décidé à ne plus le lâcher de si tôt.

_ Je suis là, maintenant… Tu sais, Kamui, même si nous étions séparé, j'avais toujours la sensation que tu été quelque part. C'est viscéral, je _savais_ que tu étais là. Et je savais que je te retrouverais, où que tu sois dans ce monde ou dans un autre.

Le jeune prince prit le visage de Niles entre ses mains et essuya les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur sa joue en lui souriant doucement.

Daraen sourit et vit le soulagement détendre les Nohriens et les Hoshidiens. Le dernier membre de leur grande et étrange fratrie était enfin retrouvé.

Elle s'étira et dégaina sa fine rapière. Puisque les portes refusaient toujours de s'ouvrir, il fallait en priorité se débarrasser des monstres. Elle se jeta sur le premier qui passait à sa porteé en lançant ses ordres.

Ce ne fut que grâce à sa capacité d'adaptation que la petite troupe put se replier à l'écart du fort sans avoir subit de perte autre que Darios et l'Egide Ardente. Ce qui était déjà trop.

Rowan restait prostré dans un coin, le regard emplit d'angoisse. Pour l'éloigner de la porte, Camilla avait dut demander à sa wyverne de le prendre dans ses serres.

_ Tu es Rowan, c'est ça ?

Le prince d'Aytolis leva les yeux et regarda Kamui. Le nouveau venu le regardait d'un air inquiet. Niles se tenait à ses côtés, serrant sa main dans la sienne. La cape bleue avait retrouvé son propriétaire légitime.

Le blond hocha la tête.

_ Moi je m'appelle Kamui. Je suis le compagnon de Niles. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop embêté ! Je… Je voulais m'excuser. Si j'étais arrivé un peu avant, j'aurais peut-être put sauver ton ami. Darios, c'est ça ? Daraen m'a résumé la situation.

Rowan secoua la tête et se releva.

_ Je le sauverais. Rien n'est encore perdu.

Il regarda le fort en grinçant des dents. Darios était seul à l'intérieur, et l'endroit devait grouiller de monstres. De plus il avait avec lui l'Egide Ardente.

_ Je retrouverais Darios, même si je dois aller seul combattre là-dedans.

_ Calme-toi, Rowan.

Le jeune homme se retourna et regarda Daraen approcher avec les autres.

_ Nous devons récupérer Darios et l'Egide, c'est vrai. Mais en l'état, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Le fort est protégé par une magie terriblement noire, probablement celle de Vélézark. Léo et moi n'avons pas réussit à forcer l'accès, donc c'est bien une magie divine. Il va falloir trouver une arme capable de la contrer. Je t'explique : Chaque dieu à un point faible, une arme qui, seule, peut le vaincre. Falchion pour Grima, Yato pour Anankos. Ce doit être le cas pour Vélézark. Sans l'Egide, c'est notre seule chance de pénétrer le fort.

Rowan hocha la tête d'un air incertain.

_ Mais, ce n'est pas justement l'Egide qui lui est fatal ?

Léo secoua la tête, prenant la suite de Daraen.

_ L'Egide Ardente fonctionne comme l'Emblème du Feu de notre monde et de celui de Daraen. Elle affaiblira Vélézark suffisamment pour que l'arme conçue pour le vaincre puisse porter le coup de grâce.

_ Mais comment trouver cette arme ?

_ Bonne question. Et c'est Kamui qui en détient la réponse.

Le jeune homme aux yeux rubis hocha la tête.

_ Quand je suis arrivé dans ce monde, j'ai atterri dans un endroit étrange. J'étais au sommet d'un arbre gigantesque. Et au sommet de cet arbre, il y avait un piédestal et deux épées qui brillaient plantées dedans. J'ai essayé de les prendre, mais je n'ai pas put les faire bouger d'un seul millimètre. J'en ai déduit qu'elles étaient destinées à d'autres, comme ma Yato et celle de Corrin. Ensuite je suis parti pour retrouver Niles et mon voyage m'a mené jusqu'ici.

_ Un arbre gigantesque…

Lianna frappa sa main de son poing, se souvenant soudainement de quelque chose.

_ L'Arbre du Monde ! Rowan, mère nous racontait souvent une légende au sujet de l'arbre immense que l'ont apercevait parfois par beau temps depuis le château, tu te souviens ?

La princesse rassembla ses souvenirs avant de commencer son récit avec le même ton mystérieux qu'empruntait sa mère en son temps.

_ Il y a de cela fort longtemps existait un paisible petit royaume où vivait un dragon sacré… Jusqu'au jour où un dragon maléfique attaqua sans prévenir. Pour protéger son petit royaume, le dragon sacré riposta. Hélas, le dragon maléfique était beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Le dragon sacré rassembla alors ses forces et créa un artéfact qui permit d'affaiblir le dragon maléfique et de le bannir hors de son monde. Grièvement blessé, le dragon sacré se réfugia sur l'Arbre du Monde pour y mourir. Malgré les siècles passés, la légende demeure que deux crocs du dragon sacré serait encore au sommet de l'Arbre du Monde, là où il rendit son dernier soupir.

La troupe observa Lianna. Daraen frappa alors dans ses mains pour les sortir du silence hébété dans lequel l'histoire les avait plongés.

_ Bien, nous savons où aller ! Avec ces armes, nous pourrons briser la barrière autour du fort et aller sauver Darios. Nous partirons demain à la première heure.

_oOo_

Rowan regarda le ciel. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer les étoiles à cause de lourds nuages.

_ Tu devrais dormir, Rowan.

Il se retourna et regarda Daraen avant de soupirer.

_ Je… suis inquiet pour Darios.

_ C'est normal. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on craint toujours pour sa vie.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire amer.

_ C'est indigne d'un chevalier, ce genre de sentiments…

_ Etre amoureux de Darios ? En quoi est-ce mal ? Bon sang, pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi, ce genre de conversation ! D'abord Kamui, puis Kaze et Saizo, sans oublier Keaton ! Ecoute-moi bien Rowan. Il n'y a rien de honteux à aimer Darios, même si c'est un homme. Ça ne t'empêche pas d'être un chevalier aussi fort qu'un autre. Regarde Niles et Kamui ! Tu trouves qu'ils sont plus faibles ? Qu'ils sont indignes ou je ne sais quoi ? Qu'ils devraient rester cachés chez eux ?

_ Non…

_ Bien ! Alors tu vas te sortir cette idée de la tête et aller te reposer. Tu ne pourras pas sauver Darios si tu ne tiens plus debout. Et puis… Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je suppose que tu regrettes de ne pas lui avoir dit ce que tu ressens. Il faudra y remédier !

Rowan hocha la tête d'un air penaud et s'éloigna rapidement. Daraen sourit avec amusement en le voyant partir. Elle regagna ensuite sa tente où l'attendait Chrom.

La jeune femme se blottie entre ses bras avec un soupir satisfait, ce qui amusa son mari.

_oOo_

Kamui posa sa tête sur le torse de Niles, laissant son archer glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux ivoire. Après des retrouvailles bien plus intenses que la simple étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée en public, Niles avait raconté à son mari chaque détail de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Ce monde me fait peur, Niles… Si même Daraen et Léo peinent à contrer ce Vélézark…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Aussi longtemps que Daraen permettra à sa famille de rester, c'est que nous ne courrons pas un danger réel. Et puis je suis là, je ne laisserais rien ni personne te faire le moindre mal, mon Kamui.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux.

_ Kamui, si tu veux rentrer à la maison, je suis sûr que Daraen nous y renverra.

_ Non, je veux rester, même si ça me fais peur. Je veux les aider… Rowan à l'air si malheureux. Je voudrais lui être utile, même juste un peu. Et si Daraen et Léo ont raison, je serais le dernier héros qui leur manque pour compléter l'Egide Ardente. Il faut au moins que je reste jusque là. Si tu es d'accord.

_ Qui suis-je pour aller contre les souhaits de mon adorable petit prince ?

Kamui se redressa et scruta le regard de Niles. L'archer lui caressa la joue pour le rassurer et l'attira de nouveau conte lui.

_ Moi aussi j'ai envie de rester, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis curieux de voir si Vélézark parvient à pousser Daraen à atteindre ses limites !

Kamui sourit, amusé.

_oOo_

Le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé quand la troupe se remit en route, le lendemain matin. Le temps jouait contre eux. Il fallait sauver Darios au plus vite.

Enfin, Hinoka signala la silhouette d'un arbre gigantesque, plus grand même que l'Arbre du Monde se trouvant en Valm. Elle l'avait vu lors d'une des premières visites dans le monde de Daraen et Chrom et en était restée bouche bée. Celui qu'elle avait devant les yeux était encore plus impressionnant.

Camilla et Cordélia repérèrent quand à elles un rassemblement hétéroclite des montres de Vélézark et des soldats de Gristonne.

Pour atteindre le sommet, il faudrait combattre.

Daraen parut trouver cette perspective particulièrement plaisante, ses éclairs crépitant joyeusement entre ses doigts.

Rowan regarda vers le sommet de l'arbre avec une détermination nouvelle. Rien ne l'empêcherait de sauver Darios. Il le sauverait, et lui avouerait enfin ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Lianna regarda son frère et posa la main sur son épée avant de diriger ses yeux bleus vers l'Arbre du Monde. Pour récupérer l'Egide Ardente, pour protéger son pays, pour sauver Darios, elle allait se battre de toutes ses forces.

La troupe des jumeaux s'élança en suivant les ordres de Daraen et la bataille de l'Arbre du Monde commença.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Parjure

Chapitre 10 : Parjure

_Fort secret de Gristonne, cachot…_

Darios s'appuya contre le mur suintant d'humidité, resserrant sa cape vert tendre autour de lui pour se réchauffer. Dans l'obscurité quasi-totale qui régnait sur les lieux, il distinguait des bruits métalliques et des raclements. Quelques plaintes, également, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, tentant de diminuer le mal de tête qui l'accompagnait depuis que les portes s'étaient refermées.

_oOo_

_Arbre du Monde d'Aytolis…_

Rowan et Lianna combattaient côte à côte, avançant toujours plus haut dans l'arbre. Les monstres et les soldats qu'ils affrontaient continuaient d'affluer d'immenses portails, les mêmes qui avaient avalés Lucina, Owain et les autres. Les mêmes qui avaient craché les terrifiantes créatures sur le palais royal d'Aytolis.

Les jumeaux avançaient en suivant Daraen et Chrom, qui leur ouvraient la voie. Le couple combattait comme un seul individu, se complétant, se protégeant, attaquant avec une synchronisation parfaite. Ils ne laissaient pas la moindre chance à leurs ennemis.

Le reste de la troupe n'était pas en reste pour combattre les monstres. Leur nombre semblait infini.

Daraen grinça des dents en apercevant le sommet de l'arbre.

_ Trop loin. Si on continue à ce rythme, il nous faudra des jours pour arriver là-haut.

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre ! Darios est en danger !

La stratège jeta un regard à Rowan par-dessus son épaule. Elle reporta son attention devant elle et tendit sa main devant elle.

_ Fimbulvetr !

La violence de la tempête de vent qu'elle déclencha créa un chemin jusqu'en haut, empêchant les monstres de passer. Nohriens et Hoshidiens se regardèrent en voyant son sort. Ils avaient tous la même impression de déjà-vu.

Rowan s'élança sans attendre dans la brèche, suivit avec un temps de retard par Lianna.

Léo s'approcha de Daraen tout en combattant les monstres de son côté.

_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir lancé ce sort avant ?

_ Il ne va qu'en ligne droite, il fallait se trouver face au sommet. Aller, il ne faut pas tarder, mon sort n'est pas éternel ! Rejoignons les jumeaux !

La troupe se mit à courir, talonnée par les monstres. Owain s'occupa de couvrir leur fuite.

Ils parvinrent tous en haut de l'Arbre du Monde et virent Rowan et Lianna debout devant un piédestal. Deux épées dorées étaient plantées dans la pierre. L'une avait un pommeau rose, l'autre en avait un bleu. Leurs lames légèrement courbées émettaient une légère lueur.

Rowan s'approcha de l'épée ornée de bleue et Lianna de celle à la poignée rose. Ils s'en emparèrent d'un même mouvement et n'eurent aucune difficulté à les tirer de leur prison de pierre. Les deux lames ainsi dégagées révélèrent leurs noms gravées sur leurs lames.

Enliron pour Rowan. Facinna pour Lianna.

Armés de leurs nouvelles épées, les jumeaux se tournèrent avec une détermination nouvelle vers leurs amis toujours derrières eux. Ils brandirent les deux lames vers le ciel qui parut s'embraser.

La troupe entreprit de redescendre de l'Arbre du Monde, affrontant les monstres qui pullulaient toujours. Dotés d'Enliron et Facinna, Rowan et Lianna menaient la troupe. Leurs nouvelles épées étaient si puissantes que Daraen n'avait même plus besoin d'utiliser sa magie pour réduire le nombre d'ennemis.

La troupe finit par arriver devant un monstre se différenciant des autres par sa couleur jaune canari et l'aura profondément malsaine qu'il dégageait.

Daraen et Léo échangèrent un regard entendu.

_ Rowan, Lianna, le monstre jaune est celui qui maintient ouvert les portails. Le tuer les refermera et empêchera d'autres monstres d'apparaitre. A vous de l'éliminer pendant que nous autres couvriront vos arrières.

Les jumeaux blonds hochèrent la tête et passèrent à l'attaque. Leurs lames décrivirent deux courbes parfaites avant de frapper la créature venue d'ailleurs. Leur puissance était sans commune mesure avec les épées d'entrainements que les jumeaux avaient l'habitude de manier.

Le monstre s'effondra en rugissant et les portails se refermèrent.

_ Léo, couvrez-nous d'un champ de force, le plus puissant que vous puissiez engendrer. Owain, toi et moi allons nettoyer la zone, nous n'avons pas le temps de combattre tous ses monstres. Comme l'a souligné Rowan, Darios est en danger.

Léo hocha la tête et obéit sans discuter. Si Daraen lui demandait ça, c'était qu'elle préparait un sort bien plus puissant que d'habitude. Owain ne pourrait jamais tenir contre elle.

Et il avait raison. L'enfer que déchainèrent Daraen et son neveu fut terrifiant. Le vent, les éclairs et les flammes dévorèrent les monstres qui avaient envahi l'Arbre du Monde. Léo sentait la puissance colossale qui heurtait son bouclier. Il devait tenir, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il bénissait les dieux de ne pas avoir à combattre contre Daraen.  
Quand la maelstrom magique se désagrégea, il ne restait plus rien des monstres. L'Arbre du Monde avait retrouvé son aspect tranquille et serein, bien qu'un peu amoché par le vent.

Daraen paraissait très fier d'elle et elle ébouriffa les cheveux bruns d'Owain pour le féliciter.

_ Tu es de plus en plus fort, Owain. Tu es en train de rattraper le niveau de Fan !

_ Etre l'égal de mon cousin est pour moi un honneur et une grande motivation pour…

_ J'ai comprit, tu es content.

_ Ouais… Vous n'êtes pas drôle, ma tante. Inigo me laisse parler comme je veux, lui.

_ Tiens donc, ça faisait longtemps !

Owain sourit et tendit le bras d'un geste grandiloquent. Daraen secoua la tête d'un air désabusé avec un sourire amusé.

Rowan les regarda avant de tourner le dos à l'Arbre du Monde.

_ Nous parlerons plus tard. Nous devons aller sauver Darios.

Kamui regarda le prince d'Aytolis avec compassion. Il comprenait son angoisse. Si Niles était retenu prisonnier quelque part, lui aussi ne penserait qu'à aller le délivrer.

Niles posa sa main dans le dos de son compagnon alors que la troupe se mettait en marche.

_ Kamui, tu devrais prévenir Dame Elise que tu es blessé.

_ Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas blessé, Niles !

_ Tu t'es fait mal à la cheville droite en combattant, tout à l'heure. Tu es plus raide que d'habitude et tu boîtes légèrement. Je te connais mieux que quiconque, mon Kamui. La moindre différence me parait évidente.

Le jeune prince afficha une mine contrite et préféra obéir à Niles pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il rejoignit Elise qui chevauchait sa jument blanche caparaçonnée au couleur de Nohr avec Ryoma en selle derrière elle.

Rowan marchait d'un pas rapide, imposant ce rythme soutenu au reste du groupe. Angoissé n'était pas le mot juste pour décrire son état d'esprit. Il était fou de terreur à l'idée qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Darios.

Malgré tout, il n'eut pas le choix que de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

_oOo_

_Fort secret de Gristonne…_

Lianna regarda le fort secret qu'ils venaient enfin d'atteindre. Daraen et Léo recommençaient à planifier l'assaut du fort qui serait une véritable mission de sauvetage. Les deux stratèges réunirent alors la troupe une fois les derniers détails réglés.

_ Nous allons reprendre l'entrée en passant comme la première fois. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous ferons remarquer autant que possible pour attirer l'ennemi sur nous. Rowan, pendant que nous occuperons nos ennemis, tu chercheras la prison et tu délivreras Darios. Tu seras seul, d'où le fait que nous fassions diversion.

_ Je… Pourquoi moi ? D'autre sont bien plus à même que moi de… Si j'échoue…

_ Tu veux devenir chevalier, non ? Commence par devenir celui de Darios.

Rowan rougit en comprenant ce que sous entendait les paroles de Daraen. Il baissa la tête et regarda la poignée bleue de sa nouvelle épée. Il releva les yeux avec détermination.

_ Je le sauverais.

Daraen sourit avec assurance. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que Rowan y arriverait.

_ Parfait, alors ne perdons pas un instant de plus.

_oOo_

_A l'intérieur du fort…_

Darios leva les yeux en entendant un fracas lointain résonner dans l'obscurité.

_ Une bataille ?

Il se leva et s'approcha des barreaux de son cachot. Au loin, une lumière semblait grandir graduellement.

Le prince de Gristonne écarquilla ses yeux noirs en reconnaissant les cheveux dorés illuminés par le halo d'une torche.

_ Rowan !?

Le blond brandit la torche dans sa direction.

_ Darios !

Il courut jusqu'à la porte du cachot et agrippa les barreaux en les secouant pour ouvrir la porte, après avoir accroché la torche à une torchère sur le mur. Darios posa ses mains sur les siennes pour le forcer à le regarder.

_ J'ai déjà essayé, la porte ne va pas s'ouvrir pour si peu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je suis venu te sauver, quelle question !

Un éclair de douleur traversa le crâne de Darios qui retint à grand peine une grimace douloureuse.

_ Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir…

_ Bien sûr que si ! Je suis un chevalier et tu es… tu es la personne la plus importante, à mes yeux.

Rowan serra un peu plus fort les barreaux en baissant la tête. Darios posa son front contre le sien, serrant ses mains un peu plus fermement.

_ Il doit exister un mécanisme pour ouvrir la porte, puisqu'elle n'a pas de serrure. J'étais inconscient quand on m'a jeté ici, donc je ne pourrais pas t'aider… Rowan, il vaudrait mieux que tu partes… Je ne veux pas que… S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Les yeux bleus du prince d'Aytolis se rivèrent à ceux de Darios.

_ Je ne partirais pas sans toi, Darios. Recule au fond du cachot, avec Enliron, peut-être que je pourrais briser les barreaux.

_ Enliron ?

Rowan tira sa nouvelle épée pour toute réponse et frappa aussi fort que possible.

Les barreaux tombèrent au sol avec un bruit métallique assourdissant. Darios put sortir de sa prison. Rowan se jeta sur lui l'instant d'après et le serra dans ses bras en luttant contre les larmes.

_ J'ai eu si peur de ne plus jamais te revoir…

_ Rowan… Pardonne-moi. L'Egide Ardente, je ne l'ai plus…

Le prince blond secoua la tête sans lâcher son ami. L'Egide Ardente, Vélézark, la fin du monde potentielle… tout ça n'avait plus la moindre importance maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Darios. Le brun lui rendit son étreinte en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Viens Rowan, rejoignons les autres. Tu me raconteras en route ce qu'il s'est passé et où tu as trouvé cette épée.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et quittèrent les cachots, éclairés par la lueur de la torche de Rowan.

_oOo_

Lianna soupira de soulagement en voyant Rowan revenir avec Darios. Elle se précipita vers le jeune homme brun et l'étreignit sans cacher sa joie.

Daraen fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard de Léo. Les deux mages étaient sûr d'une chose et n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se le faire savoir : il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

_ Ma tante… Les arcanes du destin s'agitent de façon bien sinistre.

_ Je sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui cloche. Continuons.

La troupe se fraya un chemin parmi les monstres, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans le fort secret.

Ils finirent par pénétrer dans une salle de pierre éclairée de torche. Tout au fond, accrochée sur le mur, se trouvait l'Egide Ardente. Elle semblait les narguer.

_ Ça empeste le piège à plein nez.

Darios se tourna vers Daraen avec un regard interrogateur.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Qui serait assez stupide pour voler un objet d'une telle valeur pour ensuite l'accrocher sur le mur sans gardien ? Il y a pratiquement un panneau avec écrit ''volez-moi'' ! On nous prends pour des abruti finit ou quoi ?!

Le prince de Gristonne secoua la tête.

_ Peu importe, il faut se dépêcher de la récupérer et de la compléter. Alors, Rowan m'a parlé de Kamui… Je suppose que c'est lui le dernier héros que nous recherchons.

Le jeune homme aux yeux rubis devint le centre des regards, ce qui le poussa à s'accrocher d'un air intimidé au bras de Niles. L'archer lui sourit avec douceur.

_ Vas-y, mon Kamui, tu ne risque rien.

Le jeune prince hocha la tête et s'avança en entrouvrant les bras sans savoir quoi faire. Son corps irradia alors d'une lumière d'or qui se transforma en sphère de la même couleur qui fila jusqu'à l'Egide Ardente qui avait décollé du mur. La dernière Luxolithe s'encastra dans le blason et celui-ci se mit à briller d'une vive lumière sous les yeux émerveillés de la troupe.

Seuls Daraen et Léo restaient sombre et attentif.

Le sourire de Darios changea imperceptiblement quand Rowan s'élança pour récupérer l'Egide Ardente qui redescendait doucement vers le sol. Il posa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée et la dégaina.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il fendit l'air en direction de Rowan, ne parvenant à l'éviter que de quelques centimètres.

Une vague d'un noir malsain jaillit de sa lame et projeta le prince blond au sol.

Darios s'avança alors vers lui, le fixant avec intensité.

_ Enfin ! Merci pour tous les efforts que vous avez fourni pour compléter l'Egide Ardente…

Il s'empara du bouclier doré en ricanant sinistrement.

_ Ma quête pour la faire mienne s'achève enfin !

Son ricanement se mua un rire terrifiant.

Rowan le regarda avec effroi, ne reconnaissant pas le jeune homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

_ Darios ! Que… Ce n'est pas vrai !

Darios esquissa un rictus glacial et leva son épée, prêt à l'abattre sur Rowan, toujours au sol. Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ses yeux bleus remplit de larmes. Sa lame fut bloqué par Falchion. Chrom s'était interposé, protégeant le prince d'Aytolis.

Daraen déploya la totalité de sa puissance, la projetant sur Darios. Mais la vague de son pouvoir sembla être absorbée par le corps du prince de Gristonne. Il se tourna lentement vers la stratège avec un sourire presque indolent.

Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge. Ils parurent briller un instant avant que son corps ne rejette toute la puissance qu'il venait d'absorber.

Daraen hurla en se prenant de plein fouet le retour de son propre pouvoir. Owain la rattrapa dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Du sang coulait d'entre ses lèvres.

_ Ma tante !?

_ Trop fort…

Rowan ravala ses larmes et se releva alors que Chrom abandonnait sa défense pour se précipiter vers sa femme.

_ Darios ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Pourquoi !?

_ Voyons, Rowan, comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? Je veux le pouvoir ! Je vais m'approprier celui de Vélézark grâce à l'Egide Ardente. Il fallait simplement l'éveiller. Et quel plaisir de vous voir le faire à ma place, recherchant des héros à travers le pays ! Mais le plus amusant a été de vous berner en simulant de combattre mon propre pays. Je suis le prince de Gristonne, et je suis loyal envers mon pays jusqu'à la mort !

Léo regarda Daraen, sonnée, dans les bras de Chrom. La stratège à la puissance supérieure à celle d'un dieu s'était fait abattre en un coup. Il observa Darios. Possession ou non ? Il ne parvenait pas à le déterminer.

_ Un traitre… C'est donc là votre vrai visage.

Le prince de Gristonne grimaça étrangement en émettant un son étranglé. Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de recommencer à rire.

_ Il est temps de nous dire adieux.

Ses yeux désormais rouge se posèrent sur Rowan qui avait rejoint les autres. Le prince d'Aytolis eut l'impression de les voir fugacement retrouver leur belle couleur noire. Mais peut-être avait-il rêvé. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantages de questions.

Le sol trembla soudainement.

_ Tout va s'effondrer, nous devons fuir !

Chrom fut le premier à partir, portant sa femme toujours à demi consciente, talonné par sa fille. Frederick entraina Lianna et Rowan alors que le reste de la troupe s'enfuyait, couvert par la magie assemblée de Léo et Owain.

Rowan se retourna et regarda Darios sans chercher à retenir ses larmes. Il tendit la main vers le brun.

_ DARIOS !

Mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre la poigne de Frederick.

_oOo_

La troupe sortie du fort secret juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre complètement.

Lucina s'approcha de ses parents et regarda sa mère avec angoisse. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette dernière dans cet état. Lissa commençait déjà à agiter son bâton de soin, malheureusement son pouvoir n'œuvrait que sur les blessures physique. Elle se sentait impuissante à soigner sa meilleure amie.

_ Ne faites pas ces têtes, je ne suis pas mourante non plus, juste un peu sonnée… Inquiétez-vous plutôt du fait qu'il existe en ce monde une créature capable de me contrer aussi simplement.

Ses paroles jetèrent un froid. Excepté Rowan et Lianna, ils avaient tous déjà été témoins de la véritable puissance de Daraen. Alors ce qu'elle venait de dire sonnait comme un glas.

_ Je ne dis pas que c'est la fin de ce monde… Mais c'est celle de Darios.

La stratège regarda Rowan d'un air désolé.

_ Le Darios que tu aimes est mort, Rowan.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Oscillation

Chapitre 11 : Oscillation

Rowan regarda Daraen, muet de stupeur. Darios ? Mort ? Il ne voulait pas croire cela possible. Il secoua la tête et serra les poings.

_ Non ! Vous mentez ! Darios n'est pas mort ! Il…

_ Je me suis mal exprimée. Il n'est pas mort dans le sens littéral du terme, Rowan. Mais il ne redeviendra jamais celui que tu as connu. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais…

Léo s'avança en tenant Corrin contre lui d'un geste protecteur.

_ Ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est pourtant clair. Darios nous a trahit. Il nous a attaqué et volé l'Egide Ardente.

_ Je refuse de croire qu'il soit un traitre !

Lianna saisit le bras de son frère avec le même regard désespéré.

_ Darios est notre ami !

Daraen émit un ricanement et se tortilla pour échapper aux bras de Chrom et se tenir debout seule. Sa fierté avait déjà suffisamment été mise à mal pour la journée.

_ C'est vrai, après avoir tenté de tuer Rowan… Quelle magnifique preuve d'amitié !

_ Mais… Il n'était pas dans son état normal ! Je suis sûr qu'il était possédé par ce Vélézark !

La stratège secoua la tête. Rowan continuait de vouer une confiance absolue en Darios, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Rowan, je ne saurais pas te dire si Darios est possédé ou non, son esprit m'a toujours été inaccessible. Mais l'un comme l'autre, il n'y a aucun espoir. S'il nous a trahi de son plein gré, il ne reviendra pas. S'il est possédé, il sera impossible de le sauver.

Rowan la saisit par le col de son manteau, la foudroyant du regard. Elle ne cilla pas, soutenant la rage qui brillait dans les yeux bleus du prince d'Aytolis.

_ Comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûre !? Vous ne savez rien de Darios !

Léo lâcha Corrin et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rowan. Il lui adressa un regard désolé.

_ Je suis désolé Rowan, mais tu as vu dans quel état il a mit Daraen… Son sort était destiné à le libérer d'une éventuelle possession. Il lui est revenu en pleine face et l'a laissée sur le carreau. Daraen est la mage la plus puissante qui soit. Elle possède une force supérieure à un dieu. Si elle n'a pas put sauver Darios… Alors personne ne le pourra.

Rowan se mit à trembler, les poings crispés. Lianna plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux s'emplissant de larme.

Le ton de Léo était bien trop grave pour les laisser espérer.

Rowan secoua la tête et fit face à Daraen.

_ Moi, je continue de croire en Darios ! Je lui fais confiance. Je suis certain que vous vous trompez tous ! TOUS ! DARIOS N'EST PAS ENCORE PERDU ! JE LE SAUVERAIS !

_ Rowan ! Ne confonds pas confiance et aveuglement. Darios ne…

Chrom la fit taire d'un geste et lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de regarder Rowan. Sa voix était calme et posée comme cela lui arrivait rarement.

_ Calme-toi Rowan… Es-tu certain que nous pouvons continuer à croire en Darios ? Le ressens-tu là ?

Il posa son doigt sur la poitrine du prince d'Aytolis. Rowan le regarda avec étonnement avant que son visage ne revête une expression déterminer.

_ Encore maintenant, je lui confierais ma vie.

Son regard bleu ne cillait pas. Il posa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée.

Chrom se tourna vers Daraen et lui sourit.

_ Si Rowan croit en Darios de cette façon, moi aussi. Parce que je t'ai fais confiance, mon amour, même quand tu m'as enfoncé un éclair en pleine poitrine.

Daraen soupira et esquissa un sourire.

_ Ouais. Bonne réponse. Si c'est son cœur qui parle, alors c'est que c'est la bonne voie. La tête est trop rationnelle dans ces cas-là. Et puis…

Son sourire ce fit espiègle.

_ Je suis bien placée pour dire que les miracles, ça existent !

Corrin et Kamui échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête en souriant. Eux aussi pouvaient le certifier.

Lucina regarda le ciel qui devenait orange, inondant d'or les alentours.

_ Nous devrions nous reposer pour la nuit. Dans l'état actuel des choses, nous ne pourrons rien faire de plus. Mère, vous êtes toujours affaiblie nous le sommes tous.

Daraen plissa les yeux en observant la jeune fille.

_ Tu feras une excellente reine, ma fille !

_ J'aimerais autant l'éviter.

Les membres du groupe approuvèrent à l'unanimité de prendre du repos. La journée avait été éprouvante, bien plus émotionnellement que par la bataille en elle-même.

_oOo_

_Le lendemain, à l'aube…_

Xander et Ryoma se regardèrent un bref instant avec le même regard sombre et inquiet avant de reporter leur attention sur le palais royal d'Aytolis qui se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Les deux souverains n'avaient jamais vu une armée aussi énorme.

_ Nous devons aller prévenir les autres…

_ Oui…

Xander remonta sur son étalon noir alors que Ryoma se hissait sur la selle de la jument blanche d'Elise qu'elle lui avait prêtée.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent sans faire de bruit.

_oOo_

_Extérieur du palais royal d'Aytolis…_

Camilla, Hinoka et Cordélia quadrillèrent la zone depuis le ciel, volant suffisamment haut pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Daraen avait placé sur elle un sort de protection qu'elle avait rendu indétectable, pour les protéger d'éventuelles attaques d'archer qui leur serait fatale. Depuis une certaine tragédie qui avait coûté la vie d'Emmeryn, elle surprotégeait les unités volantes, trop vulnérable aux flèches.

Pendant ce temps là, Daraen et Léo étudiaient le plan du palais avec Rowan et Lianna.

Chrom, Lucina, Xander et Ryoma affutaient leurs lames.

Niles vérifiait son arc pendant que Kamui s'entrainait non loin de lui avec Corrin.

Takumi nettoyait son Yumi Fujin pendant qu'Azura échauffait sa voix en jouant avec sa lance.

Elise, Sakura et Lissa discutaient à voix basses de la meilleure façon de soigner leurs amis.

Frederick et Owain s'assuraient du bon état des divers équipements et armures de la troupe.

Xander et Ryoma arrivèrent au camp juste au moment à Daraen et Léo tombaient d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Les trois jeunes femmes dans le ciel furent rappelées et le groupe fut réunit pour, ce qu'ils espéraient tous, être la dernière réunion avant la dernière bataille.

_oOo_

_Intérieur du palais royal d'Aytolis, salle du trône…_

Darios marcha sur le tapis rouge d'un pas rapide, la main posée sur son épée. Il se dirigea vers le trône sur lequel se trouvait un homme aux cheveux gris, au visage dur et avec une moustache. Il était vêtu de rouge, la couleur de Gristonne.

_ Te voilà enfin, Darios.

_ Pardonnez mon retard, père. Mais il fallait régler quelque petit problèmes sans gravités, notamment celui que représente la troupe de Rowan et Lianna non loin d'ici.

_ Vélézark ne peut se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps… Darios, va chercher Yelena. Quand tu me l'auras ramenée, je te charge d'aller éliminer ces gêneurs.

Le prince de Gristonne s'inclina devant son roi et reparti.

La porte claqua dans son dos et sa tête le lança atrocement. Ses yeux reprirent l'espace d'un instant leur couleur noire.

_ Rowan… je dois le prévenir… Argh…

Ses iris se recolorèrent d'un rouge sanglant et un rictus cruel étira ses lèvres.

_oOo_

Rowan et Lianna s'avancèrent en tête de leur troupe, Enliron et Facinna étincelaient dans leurs mains. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cour de leur château envahie de soldats de Gristonne.

_ Enfin ! J'ai faillit vous attendre.

Rowan sentit son cœur se serrer en reconnaissant cette voix glaciale. Darios arriva, escorté par plusieurs gardes. Mis à part ses yeux rouge, il était toujours le même. Physiquement du moins. A l'intérieur, il était un autre.

Le prince de Gristonne tourna la tête vers le ciel quand un mage, quelque part, lança un éclair noir vers les étoiles qui brillaient désormais.

_ Parfait… La cérémonie touche à sa fin. Il ne manque plus que le sang royal… La mise à mort de Yelena me le fournira.

Lianna hoqueta de stupeur en entendant le nom de la reine d'Aytolis.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! Mère et vivante !?

_ Oui, mais plus pour très longtemps !

Darios se mit à ricaner d'un air sinistre. Il se tut lorsque Rowan l'empoigna par le col de fourrure de sa cape vert tendre, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Il parut vouloir dire quelque chose mais le jeune homme brun le repoussa violemment.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, Rowan, je te promets que tu la rejoindras… dans la mort. Et toi aussi Lianna, ne soit pas jalouse ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour mes chers amis !

Darios recula et ses soldats l'avalèrent dans leur nombre.

Les jumeaux d'Aytolis furent immédiatement assaillis par les soldats de Gristonne.

Daraen et Léo se regardèrent quand les auras de deux mages noirs particulièrement puissants se firent brusquement ressentir.

_ Valldar…

_ Iago.

Ils se consultèrent du regard et le même plan germa dans leurs esprits. Daraen se chargea de le transmettre aux autres.

_ Rowan, Lianna, vous prenez le commandement. Ne reculez pas, si le rituel dont à parlé Darios est achevé, tout est perdu. Léo, pistez Iago et réglez lui son compte pour de bon. Si son point faible n'a pas changé depuis que je l'ai affronté, il ne supporte pas les grosses attaques. Chrom, tu viens avec moi, nous allons faire une petite réunion de famille. Les autres, vous suivez les jumeaux. Niles, Kamui, je vous confie ma fille.

Lucina regarda ses parents s'éloigner avec inquiétude. Ils allaient combattre Valldar, le seul mage qui ait réellement posé problème à Daraen.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Daraen ne se lancerais pas dans une bataille perdue d'avance avec Chrom à ses côtés.

La jeune fille regarda Niles et hocha la tête.

Sous la direction de Rowan et Lianna, la troupe se mit en marche, combattant les innombrables ennemis qui tentaient de leur barrer la route.

_oOo_

Chrom suivait Daraen, empêchant les soldats de Gristonne d'approcher de sa compagne. La jeune femme pistait une empreinte magique que ses sens de mage lui montraient.

_ Chrom, si jamais Valldar reprenait le contrôle de mon esprit comme il l'a fait dans le monde de Lucina…

_ Alors je préfèrerais te laisser tout détruire plutôt que de te tuer. Daraen, ta vie m'est bien plus précieuse que des millions d'autre.

La stratège s'arrêta et se retourna vers son mari avec un sourire amusé.

_ Je suis très touchée, mais je voulais juste de demander de m'assommer d'un bon coup sur la tête et de laisser Léo s'occuper de la partie magique. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, ni de la main de mon père, ni de la tienne, ni de personne. Mais assez perdu de temps, Valldar n'est plus très loin.

La stratège déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari avec un sourire serein.

Ils se remirent en marche d'un pas rapide, continuant de se tailler un chemin dans le sang entre les rangs ennemis.

_oOo_

Léo fit pivoter sa monture et tourna la tête vers Corrin, accrochée à sa taille.

_ Iago n'est plus très loin. Garde Yato à la main et surtout, fait attention à toi.

_ Toi aussi. La première fois que nous avons affronté Iago, tu as été vaincu…

_ Je sais. S'il n'avait pas commit l'erreur de blesser Chrom, Daraen ne serait pas sorti de ses gonds et n'aurait pas libérer toute sa puissance. Mais cette fois c'est différent, ma Corrin. Je ne suis plus le même homme. Je me suis entrainé, je suis bien plus puissant qu'avant et j'ai apprit quelques petites choses avec Daraen qui vont m'être très utile.

Corrin hocha la tête et dégaina Yato avant de resserrer sa prise autour de Léo. Le mage noir talonna son cheval.

_oOo_

Rowan et Lianna échangèrent un regard angoissé avant de se tourner vers la massive porte de bois hermétiquement close qui les empêchait d'accéder à la salle du trône.

_ Darios est là-dedans…

_ Oui… Rowan, je n'arrive pas à croire que nous allons devoir le combattre.

_ Moi non plus…

_ Est-ce que nous avons une chance ? Je veux dire… Tu ne l'as jamais battu alors qu'il ne se battait pas sérieusement, à l'entrainement. Quand à moi, ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler.

Rowan fronça les sourcils et raffermi sa prise sur Enliron.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux sauver Darios.

_ Et s'il a dit vrai et qu'il détient mère prisonnière, il faudra la sauver aussi.

Rowan pinça les lèvres en hochant la tête. Pour affronter Darios, il fallait être un bretteur émérite. Il se retourna et regarda ses amis aux prises avec des dizaines de soldats de Gristonne.

Ils lui paraissaient tous bien plus fort que lui. Même Elise et Sakura. Et que dire de Lissa qui faisait un véritable carnage avec sa hache pour protéger Owain. Comme mère, elle était aussi dangereuse que Daraen.

_ Lianna, je m'occuperais de Darios, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne perdrais pas. Je ramènerais Darios.

Devant la détermination sans faille de son frère, Lianna ne put qu'acquiescer. Doucement, elle comprenait que les sentiments qu'éprouvait Rowan pour leur ami de toujours dépassaient de loin le stade de l'amitié.

L'espace devant la porte finit par être totalement nettoyé des soldats de Gristonne.

_ Nous pouvons entrer sans risquer d'être prit à revers.

Rowan hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône en courant.

Le roi de Gristonne, Oskar, était assit sur le trône d'Aytolis. Devant lui se trouvait un sinistre pentacle violet brillant de lumière malsaine. En son centre, le corps inanimé de Yelena flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. Darios se tenait devant la mère des jumeaux, l'Egide Ardente accrochée à son bras gauche. Une aura violacée l'entourait tout entier, confèrent au prince un aspect terrifiant. Il fit face aux jumeaux avec un rictus mauvais.

_ Vous voilà déjà… On dirait que les leçons que je vous ai données n'ont pas étaient une totale perte de temps.

Oskar se redressa sur le trône, ses yeux noirs fixés sur son fils.

_ Darios, ne vous laissez pas distraire. Le moment est arrivé.

Darios jeta un rapide regard au corps de Yelena qui s'était élevé d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Il émit un ricanement et planta ses yeux rouge sang dans ceux de Rowan.

_ Le temps est écoulé, comme c'est dommage.

Il s'approcha d'un démarche étrangement souple du prince d'Aytolis, jusqu'à se retrouver face à lui. Il promena ses doigts sur sa joue avec un sourire mauvais. Rowan se raidit

_ Cela dit, vous semblez bien déterminé à m'empêcher de mener mon plan à bien… Alors Rowan, en souvenir de notre amitié qui te semble si chère… Ton épée, ainsi que celle de Lianna, en échange de Yelena.

Darios recula et marcha en balançant son épée jusqu'à la reine inconsciente. Il leva son arme, prêt à frapper.

_ Ne fais pas ça, Darios ! Nous allons te donner Enliron et Facinna !

Le prince de Gristonne fit de nouveau face aux jumeaux. Ces derniers jetèrent leurs armes au sol, les laissant glisser jusqu'à Darios.

_ Parfait, voilà une décision fort sage… Pour nous ! Je me demande si votre mère sera du même avis !

Il se retourna vivement en brandissant son épée.

Niles décocha sa flèche à la vitesse de l'éclair et celle-ci frappa l'épée prête à s'abattre.

Darios se retourna avec un regard furieux.

Niles soutint son regard sans ciller, son arc toujours tendu.

_ Nous ne sommes pas si bête, Darios.

Lianna se précipita vers sa mère pendant que son frère ramassait Enliron et se jetait sur Darios. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent avec fracas, et c'était bien différent de leurs joutes amicales.

Rowan s'assura du coin de l'œil que sa jumelle emmenait leur mère auprès de leurs compagnons.

Darios profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour fondre sur lui. Rowan ne parvint à bloquer son attaque que de justesse. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent si proches qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de son adversaire. Ce n'était plus le Darios qu'il connaissait. Pourtant, tout au fond de ses yeux, il lui sembla reconnaitre un éclat familier. Cette proximité fit s'emballer son cœur, bien que cela soit loin d'être le bon moment pour être envahi par ses sentiments.

Soudainement, Ryoma tira le prince d'Aytolis vers eux par son col pour l'éloigner de Darios.

L'aura de ténèbres autour de ce dernier s'agita.

L'espace d'un instant, son regard oscilla entre le rouge et le noir. Il se posa sur Rowan avec une certaine détresse.

Rowan sentit sa main trembler. Il restait quelque chose du Darios qu'il avait connu. Et aussi longtemps que cet infime vestige existerait, il ne renoncerait devant rien pour sauver le jeune homme.

_oOo_

_Pendant ce temps-là, en Ylisse…_

Alors que la bataille faisait rage en Aytolis, Lon'Zu était lui aussi en plein cœur d'un ardent combat, au beau milieu du palais royale d'Ylisstol.

_ ONCLE LON'ZU ! JE VEUX ME BATTRE !

Le redoutable guerrier soupira et regarda la petite fille hurlante qui s'accrochait à sa tunique en agitant une épée en bois.

Il tourna la tête pour chercher du secours mais le couloir s'était étrangement vidé de ses occupants. Où donc étaient parti les gardes d'ordinaire posté aux portes et les domestiques vaquant à leurs taches ?

_ ONCLE LON'ZU !

_ Oui, euh… Ecoute, Lucina… Tu es encore trop jeune pour…

_ JE VEUX ME BATTRE ! Maman a dit que je pourrais quand je serais comme papa ! T'as vu, j'ai arraché ma manche, je suis comme papa ! JE PEUX ME BATTRE !

Lon'Zu grimaça. De tous les combats qu'il avait menés, devoir s'occuper de la fille cadette de Chrom et Daraen était bien le plus éprouvant ! Elle n'avait qu'une obsession, combattre. Combien de domestiques et de gardes avait-elle attaqué par surprise avec son épée en bois !

Et comment réagirait Daraen en constatant que ça fille avait découpé l'intégralité des manches droites de ses vêtements ? Elle qui bataillait déjà bien assez avec Chrom sur ce sujet !

Par Naga, il espérait que lorsque lui et Lissa aurait un enfant, il ne serait pas aussi… extravagant. Mais en voyant son fils venu du futur, son cher Owain…

_ ONCLE LON'ZU !

Le bretteur aperçut enfin une âme vivante traverser le couloir. Il l'entendit, plutôt, surtout les hurlements d'un bébé affamé.

_ Linfan ! Tu ne voudrais pas…

Le fils ainé de Chrom et Daraen lui adressa un sourire contrit et leva bébé Morgan à bout de bras.

_ Désolé, mon oncle… Mon petit moi à faim… il a tout le temps faim… Bon sang, j'espère que père et mère vont bientôt rentrer !

_ Moi aussi…

_ ONCLE LON'ZU ! JE VEUX ME BATTRE !

* * *

**Elle est bien sombre, cette histoire, c'est pour détendre l'atmosphère que j'ai écrit le dernier paragraphe. Et je me demandais comment Lon'Zu s'en sortais avec les enfants de Daraen et Chrom. Si la grande Lucina voyait les caprices de sa cadette, je l'imagine bien être mortifiée XD**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Anéantissement

Chapitre 12 : Anéantissement

_Salle du trône du palais royal d'Aytolis…_

Le roi Oskar regarda la reine Yelena se mettre à l'abri derrière Xander et Ryoma et grinça des dents.

Il se leva de son trône et s'approcha de son fils, sa cape rouge claquant dans son sillage.

_ Darios, j'espère pour vous que vous avez une idée pour nous sortir du pétrin dans lequel vous nous avez mit !

Darios se tourna vers son père en resserrant la prise sur son épée.

_ N'ayez crainte, père, j'ai un plan. Après tout, je n'ai besoin que de sang royal…

Il se jeta alors en avant et enfonça son épée dans le ventre de son père, jusqu'à la garde.

_ Et vous en regorgez !

Les yeux d'Oskar s'écarquillèrent. Il bascula en arrière et le sourire dément de son fils fut la dernière chose qu'il vit.

Le cadavre du roi de Gristonne tomba sur le pentacle violacé. Il se désintégra dans une lumière glauque, comme avalé par le pentacle.

Darios éclata alors d'un rire fou.

Lucina plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle qui avait tant souffert de la disparition de son père ne supportait pas de voir un parricide être commit Et surtout pas de cette façon.

Darios leva le bras où était accroché l'Egide Ardente et une violente lumière émana du bouclier.

_ Et maintenant, dragon du Chaos, tes pouvoirs sont miens !

Une énergie malsaine colossale se libéra alors du corps de Darios, envahissant la salle du trône. Elle revint vers le prince de Gristonne et l'aura qui l'entourait vira au rouge malsain, une couleur sanglante, terrifiante.

Le jeune homme brun écarta les bras en riant comme un dément.

_ J'ai le pouvoir absolu ! Enfin ! Je vais vous anéantir !

Il regarda Rowan et son rire s'accentua devant les larmes contre lesquelles luttait le prince d'Aytolis.

_ A nous deux, mon cher Rowan…

Lianna voulut s'avancer aux côtés de son frère mais celui-ci la fit reculer.

_ C'est mon combat.

Il s'avança en faisant tournoyer Enliron. Cette fois, leur duel ne connaitrait de fin qu'à la mort de l'un d'eux.

Owain regarda Lucina avec un regard effrayé.

_ Lucina… Darios est protégé par des mages ! En l'état actuel des choses, Rowan ne pourra jamais le vaincre !

_ Probablement Valldar et Iago. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que mère et Messire Léo les élimines rapidement…

_oOo_

_Ailleurs dans le palais royal…_

Daraen se jeta sur Chrom, les précipitent tout deux au sol. Un éclair noir siffla à quelques centimètres de leurs têtes. La jeune femme n'attendit pas de se remettre sur ses pieds pour frapper. Ses éclairs se déchainèrent sur son adversaire qui fut contrait de déployer des trésors de concentration pour se protéger.

Valldar sentit ses pieds glisser vers l'arrière, lentement mais surement. La puissance de Daraen l'effrayait, maintenant. Il n'avait pas voulut croire ses sens quand il avait ressentie son aura. Comment imaginer qu'une simple humaine soit capable de supporte une telle énergie !

Il érigea à la hâte un nouveau bouclier quand la marque de Grima apparut sur les joues et la main droite de Daraen. Le mage noir se souvenait que Iago lui avait raconté la façon dont il était mort. Et ces marques étaient les signes avant-coureurs.

Daraen esquissa un sourire carnassier en sentant son géniteur s'entourer de protection anti-magie de plus en plus impénétrable.

_ Tu es si stupide…

Valldar vit soudain une lame jaillir de son torse. La douleur vint ensuite. Il regarda l'arme avec un air hébété.

Dans son dos, Chrom enfonça d'avantage Falchion dans le corps du père de Daraen.

Trop occupé à lutter contre sa fille, Valldar en avait oublié que le jeune homme était là, prêt à frapper au moindre signe de Daraen. Il s'était laissé avoir par cette ruse, encore une fois.

Le corps du mage s'affaissa et un éclair d'une puissance inouïe le réduisit en cendre.

_oOo_

_Salle du trône du palais royal d'Aytolis…_

Les lames de Rowan et Darios se heurtèrent durement.

_ Tes coups sont si faibles, Rowan. C'est d'un ennui de combattre avec toi ! Ça l'a toujours été, d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme brun ricana en constatant la douleur que provoquaient ses mots chez son adversaire.

Sa tête le lança soudainement, l'espace d'un instant qui suffit à Rowan pour le frapper au bras.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de la troupe se combattait des monstres surgissant d'un portail. Il était apparut dès que Rowan et Darios avaient commencé leur duel.

Darios eut l'impression que son crâne était fendu en deux. Quelque chose hurlait dans sa tête, se débattait avec une rage dévastatrice. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il repoussa la douleur et plongea, l'épée en avant.

Sa lame déchira le flan de Rowan, répandant un sang d'un rouge profond sur les dalles de pierres.

Jamais la douleur dans sa tête n'avait été aussi insoutenable, se répandant dans tout son être.

_oOo_

_Ailleurs dans le palais royal…_

Corrin se fendit, laissant une profonde entaille sanglante sur le torse de Iago. Le mage noir gloussa d'un air sinistre. Son rire se transforma en gargouillis étranglé quand des branches s'enroulèrent autour de son cou.

Léo s'avança vers lui avec un regard glacial. Il tendit la main et une lueur se forma dans sa paume.

C'était un combat entre deux mages noirs, entre deux stratèges.

Léo ferma le poing et Iago s'arqua violement alors que les branches autour de son cou se resserraient. D'autre remontaient le long de ses jambes, les serrant jusqu'à lui briser les os, rampaient sur son corps, broyant sa cage thoracique.

Iago cracha un flot de sang, n'ayant plus du tout envie de rire. Même mourir de la main de Daraen n'avait pas était aussi douloureux. Il se savait à la merci de Léo. Et que le prince Nohrien ne faisait jamais preuve de clémence envers ceux qui s'en prenait à Corrin. Il tenta d'utiliser sa magie mais Léo la bloquait, utilisant contre lui le sort que Iago lui avait lancé pour le contrer, il y avait de cela longtemps, au bord d'un gouffre crachant des êtres violacés.

Les branches autour du cou de Iago se tendirent brusquement et sa tête sauta de son corps, tombant sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

_oOo_

_Salle du trône du palais royal d'Aytolis…_

Rowan ne prêta pas attention au sang qui coulait de sa blessure. Il oublia la douleur de celle-ci, les monstres grouillant autour de lui, ses camarades bravant la mort, sa sœur luttant sans relâche, sa mère en danger, tout.

Darios se tenait la tête en hurlant de douleur et il avait l'impression de souffrir en même temps que lui.

Le prince de Gristonne releva la tête en grimaçant, planta ses yeux oscillant entre le rouge et le noir dans le bleu de ceux du blond.

_ …wan… tue-moi… Rowan, par pitié… Tue-moi ! Tue-moi avant que je… Argh !

Il se tordit violement et chuta au sol en lâchant son épée.

_ Darios !

Rowan se précipita vers lui et le soutint en le serrant dans ses bras.

_ Accroche-toi ! Je sais que tu peux revenir !

Darios entrouvrit ses yeux de nouveau noir.

_ Non… Vélézark est… beaucoup trop fort… Tue-moi avant qu'il…

Rowan secoua la tête et se releva en soutenant Darios.

_ Je ne pourrais jamais te tuer, Darios… Ce serait comme de me tuer moi-même !

Le regard de Darios chancela, passant brièvement au rouge mais il parvint à rester maitre de lui.

_ Pourquoi faut-il que tu me dises ça maintenant…

Il baissa les yeux et regarda la blessure qu'il avait infligée de ses propres mains à Rowan. Au pied du prince d'Aytolis, son sang formait une flaque. Pourtant c'était pour lui que l'inquiétude brillait dans les beaux yeux bleus de Rowan.

_ Rowan, je t'en prie… Si tu as encore un minimum d'estime pour moi...

_ Non ! Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à mourir ?!

Darios releva les yeux et fixa Rowan.

_ Tout est de ma faute… Si je n'avais pas été si faible, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Le prince d'Aytolis sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Le regard noir de Darios le suppliait de le tuer. Il entendit des pas précipité dans son dos, des sabots de cheval claquant sur la pierre, la foudre s'abattre et le vent se lever dans la salle du trône.

Nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Daraen, Chrom, Léo et Corrin venaient de rejoindre la troupe.

Darios regarda les nouveaux arrivants et se sentit profondément soulagé. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces, conscient que Rowan ne pourrait jamais le tuer malgré ses suppliques. Il n'en avait ni la force, ni le cœur. Mais Daraen et Léo, c'était une autre histoire.

Il sentit tout son corps être parcourut par quelque chose de douloureux et sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine.

_ Rowan… ton obstination risque de détruire le monde ! Pour la dernière fois, élimine-moi !

_ Détruire le monde ? Mais je ne veux pas d'un monde dans lequel tu n'existes plus !

Darios tomba brutalement à genoux. L'aura violacée momentanément disparue entoura de nouveau son corps. Il e renversa vers l'arrière en poussant un hurlement inhumain alors qu'une énergie profondément malsaine s'échappait de son corps.

Léo et Daraen réagirent au même instant, dressant des boucliers autour de leurs amis pour les protéger de l'énergie démoniaque que relâchait Darios.

Kamui dégagea son visage de l'épaule de Niles pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Son archer le serrait contre lui pour le protéger, comme le faisait tout les couples de la troupe.

_ Par les dieux…

Niles tourna la tête et blêmit.

Sous leurs yeux, la gigantesque silhouette d'un massif dragon noir venait d'apparaitre juste derrière Darios.

La reine Yelena serra sa fille contre elle mais ne put s'empêcher de trembler de terreur.

_ Vélézark…

Darios sentit ses jambes trembler. Vélézark les dominait de toute sa hauteur, grondant sourdement. Il poussa soudainement un rugissement terrible tout en projetant un surplus d'énergie absolument inégalable tout autour de son massif corps noirâtre. Le palais d'Aytolis tout entier commença à s'effondrer, incapable de supporter une telle pression.

Le prince de Gristonne leva les yeux et les écarquilla.

_ ROWAN !

Il se jeta sur le jeune homme blond, le repoussant au loin.

Rowan retomba lourdement au sol et Xander et Ryoma se placèrent immédiatement à ses côtés, prêts à le protéger.

Mais le prince d'Aytolis ne les vit pas.

A l'endroit exact où il s'était tenu, une sinistre épée était plantée… dans le corps de Darios.

Il voulut se précipiter vers lui mais une brèche sans fond s'ouvrit dans le sol, les séparant définitivement.

Darios détacha l'Egide Ardente de son bras et la lança par-dessus le gouffre, jusqu'à Rowan, utilisant ses dernières forces pour offrir au jeune homme une chance de vaincre le dragon du Chaos. Ses yeux noirs accrochèrent ceux du prince d'Aytolis.

_ Je suis… désolé…

Du sang coula d'entre ses lèvres alors que le sol se mettait à s'effondrer sous lui. Il continua de regarder Rowan, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Mais ses yeux sombres exprimaient un amour infini qui n'avait jamais put s'épanouir.

Vélézark rugit de nouveau et déploya ses grandes ailes déchiquetées. Il s'éleva dans les airs, accentuant l'effondrement du palais.

Le sol sous Darios s'effondra avant que personne ne puisse réagir, soulevant d'impénétrable nuage de poussière.

Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'abime sans fond, Darios croisa une dernière fois les beaux yeux bleus de Rowan. Il articula silencieusement un ''je t'aime'' qu'il avait toujours voulut lui dire et laissa son esprit sombrer dans l'inconscient.

La poussière devenait de plus en plus opaque à mesure que le château s'écroulait. Rowan sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière mais il était muet d'épouvante, incapable de faire un mouvement. Les hurlements de Lianna lui parvenait étouffés, indistincts. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, ni de l'épaisse poussière qui obstruait le champ de vision, ni de l'Egide Ardente qu'il serrait convulsivement contre lui, ni d'un courant d'air passant rapidement à côté de lui. Juste de l'absence de Darios.

Il ne réalisa pas qu'on le trainait à l'extérieur.

Il ne réalisa pas que la ville grouillait de monstres.

Il oublia même Vélézark qui s'envolait dans le ciel nocturne, s'éloignant du combat.

Chrom lâcha Rowan pour parer une attaque et jeta un regard à Lucina qui combattait à ses côtés. Sa fille lui rendit un regard inquiet, tout en combattant.

D'épais nuages de poussières rendait la visibilité quasiment nulle, ils étaient incapable de savoir où se trouvaient leurs alliés.

_ Reste prêt de moi Lucina. Rowan, tu m'entends ?

N'obtenant aucune réaction, Chrom n'insista pas. Lui et Lucina se concentrèrent sur la protection du jeune homme.

_ Père, nous devons partir de cette ville.

_ Oui… J'espère que Daraen aura la même idée.

_oOo_

Léo déploya un puissant champ de force autour de lui, Corrin, Lianna et Yelena. Il balaya l'air de sa main et une vague noire jaillit de son champ de force, désintégrant les monstres qui s'agglutinaient autour.

_ Corrin, où sont les autres ? Tu les vois ?

_ Non, cette fumée rend la visibilité quasiment nulle !

Lianna bloqua les griffes d'un monstre à la peau violette avec Facinna, protégeant sa mère d'un coup qui aurait put être mortel.

_ Nous devons avancer vers la sortie de la ville !

Léo hocha la tête et lança ses branches droit devant lui, tuant les monstres par dizaines pour dégager un chemin.

_ oOo_

Ryoma abaissa la lame crépitante d'éclair de Raijinto et se tourna vers Elise.

_ Nous devons sortir d'ici.

_ Mais, et les autres ?

_ Je suis certain qu'ils nous rejoindront hors de cette ville. Ne t'inquiète pas, nos frères et sœurs sont tout à fait capable de se défendre.

Il se hissa en selle derrière Elise et le couple se tourna vers une vague de monstres à la peau rouge. Le combat serait éprouvant, il le savait.

_ Tu es prête, Elise ?

_ Je… Oui, avec toi près de moi, je n'ai pas peur.

Ryoma sourit et serra brièvement la demoiselle qu'il avait épousée contre lui avant de lancer la jument au galop.

_oOo_

Kamui trancha un monstre jaune en deux et se retourna. Niles avait fait le ménage avec ses flèches, dégageant un large espace autour d'eux.

L'archer se hissa sur un toit bas et tendit la main à son mari.

_ Viens, quittons cette ville.

Kamui n'hésita pas un instant et s'accrocha la main de Niles, le laissant le hisser sur le toit avant de l'entrainer en courant vers la sortie de la ville.

_oOo_

Azura fit tournoyer sa lance sans cesser de chanter, espérant que, où qu'ils soient, son chant aide ses alliées. Takumi dégagea un large espace devant eux, avec l'aide de Sakura, Hinoka, Camilla et Cordélia.

_ Partons vite d'ici ! Les autres vont essayer de faire de même.

_ Oui !

_ Allons-y !

Le petit groupe se mit à courir, combattant les monstres. Camilla, Hinoka et Cordélia avaient laissé leurs montures s'enfuir quand le palais avait commencé à s'effondrer. Avec un peu de chance, elles les retrouveraient à l'extérieur de la ville.

_oOo_

Owain dégagea le chemin grâce à sa magie et à son épée combinées.

_ Que les dieux bénissent ma tante ! Le fruit de nos impitoyables entrainements est là, sous nos yeux ! Mère ! Voyez comme je…

_ Owain, je serais heureuse de t'écouter… Mais quand on sera hors d'ici et qu'on aura retrouvé les autres !

Lissa se débarrassa d'un monstre avec sa hache et tourna la tête vers Frederick dont le cheval piétinait les cadavres des monstres.

_ Dame Lissa, faites attention à vous !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Frederick, je sais me battre ! Je ne suis plus une gamine !

Le trio s'enfonça dans la masse de monstres qui ne cessaient d'affluer.

_oOo_

La troupe se réunit enfin à l'extérieur de la ville, les différents groupes arrivant au compte-goutte.

La ville était toujours envahie par les créatures monstrueuses et par la poussière soulevée par l'écroulement du palais royal d'Aytolis.

Lianna s'était réfugiée en larme dans les bras de sa mère dès qu'elle l'avait put.

Yelena leva les yeux et regarda son fils avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle ouvrit un bras pour qu'il vienne soulager sa détresse contre elle, comme sa sœur.

Rowan sentit ses yeux piquer et une boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer.

Darios était mort et il n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

* * *

**Je me souviens que la mort de Darios m'avait choquée, dans le jeu. Même si je m'y attendais, quand il y a un PNJ important à l'histoire mais qu'on ne peut pas contrôler sur le champ de bataille, c'est jamais bon signe pour ledit PNJ ! Mais j'espérais tellement le voir revenir en mode ''Deus Ex Machina''. Je me suis demandée si dans cette histoire il aurait plus de chance de survie... Il semblerait bien que non, désolée XP**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Désespoir

Chapitre 13 : Désespoir

Chrom et Lucina se regardèrent avec la même expression angoissée avant de reporter leur attention sur Léo.

_ Comment ça ''disparue'' ?

_ Je… Je ne sais pas, je ressentais l'aura de Daraen et, l'instant d'après, plus rien !

Chrom serra les poings.

_ Bon sang ! Il faut la retrouver !

_ Calme-toi mon chéri, tu sautes encore aux conclusions trop vite !

Le jeune homme se retourna et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant sa Daraen arriver vers lui de sa démarche tranquille. Elle avait son sourire en coin particulièrement satisfait.

_ Daraen !

Il la souleva dans ses bras sans attendre.

Daraen se mit à rire et l'embrassa avant de se tourner vers Léo.

_ Vous ne ressentez plus ma présence parce que je me suis dissimulée, comme lors de ma première venue en Nohr. Et je vous conseille de faire de même. Avec Vélézark dans les parages, et sachant à quel point il est puissant, c'est plus sûr. C'est nous qui devons aller à lui, et non lui qui dois nous tomber dessus !

Léo hocha la tête, ses épaules se détendant légèrement. A ses côtés, Corrin soupirait de soulagement. Puisque Daraen était retrouvée, le couple alla s'enquérir de l'état du reste de leur immense fratrie.

Chrom fronça les sourcils lorsque Daraen rajusta son manteau.

_ Daraen, pourquoi tu n'as pas de poussière sur toi alors que nous en sommes tous couvert ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, la saleté accumulée sur Chrom et Lucina disparue.

_ Comme ça, mon chéri, tout simplement ! Je suis heureuse de constater que personne n'a été tué, nous étions tous séparé et je m'inquiétais pour toi et pour Lucy… Tiens ?

Elle observa Rowan qui, au lieu de se réfugier dans les bras ouverts de sa mère pour pleurer, s'enfuyait en courant dans l'autre sens.

_ C'est pas bon, ça. La disparition de Darios l'a probablement détruit. Je te paris tout ce que tu veux qu'eux aussi aurait formé un couple uni pour la vie, s'il avait eut la force de s'avouer leurs sentiments… C'est horrible qu'ils aient été arrachés l'un à l'autre comme ça…

La stratège se mordit la lèvre avec un regard affligé.

_ Le pauvre… Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'aider.

Chrom hocha la tête avec le même regard triste. Il ne pouvait néanmoins faire taire la curieuse impression qu'il avait que Daraen lui cachait quelque chose.

_oOo_

Daraen observa le ciel d'un bleu pur vide de toute trace de nuage. Un sourire tranquille étirait ses lèvres.

_ Nous sommes prêts à partir, Daraen.

Elle se tourna vers Kamui qui était venu la chercher. Niles se tenait aux côtés de son compagnon, serrant sa main dans la sienne, et fixait la stratège avec attention.

_ Oui… Dis-moi, mon petit Kamui, tu as conscience qu'on va combattre un dieu beaucoup plus puissant qu'Anankos ? Tu m'as l'air particulièrement détendu. Durant la guerre entre Nohr et Hoshido, tu étais bien plus anxieux que maintenant !

Le jeune prince sourit et se blotti contre son archer avec un sourire heureux.

_ Je n'ai plus peur… Avant j'étais seul, je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il m'arrivait, de ce que je ressentais… Aujourd'hui, j'ai Niles à mes côtés, ma famille au grand complet et vous ! Avec vous aux commandes, comment avoir peur ? Vous avez plus de puissance que quiconque, vous êtes même plus intelligente que Léo !

Daraen lui adressa un sourire ravi, son orgueil appréciant le compliment.

Elle suivit les deux hommes pour rejoindre le reste de la troupe. Aussitôt, elle repéra Léo et Corrin et se dirigea vers eux.

_ Léo, si les choses tournent mal, je voudrais…

_ …que nous allions nos pouvoirs et renvoyions les nôtres à l'abri puis…

_ …que nous utilisions le sort d'isolement dont j'avais entouré Ylisse autrefois pour enfermer Vélézark ici. Avec un peu de chance, nous serons plus puissant que lui, ensemble.

Chrom haussa un sourcil en voyant avec qu'elle facilité Daraen et Léo se comprenaient. Il en serait presque jaloux !

Corrin se mit à rire avec amusement et s'accrocha au bras de Léo. Le jeune homme blond sourit paisiblement et l'embrassa sur le front.

Daraen se glissa sous le bras de Chrom et observa la troupe prête à partir.

_ Bon, écoutez-moi, tous ! L'avantage avec les dieux, c'est qu'on les sent de loin, quand on est mages ! Nous allons le suivre à la trace, lui tomber dessus et l'éliminer. Ce dragon ne mérite rien d'autre que la mort. Il s'est attaqué à ma fille, à mon neveu et à mes amis. Je vais lui faire regretter de m'avoir défié !

Niles émit un ricanement et cala son menton sur le sommet de la tête de Kamui en l'entourant de ses bras.

_ Elle a surtout envie de se battre parce qu'elle trouve ça amusant, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

_ C'est Daraen, on ne la changera plus… Pourtant elle est mère, maintenant ! Quand elle est venue en Nohr…

_ Elle l'était déjà, mon Kamui, et ça ne l'a pas empêché de monter un commando suicide !

Kamui se mit à rire et se lova d'avantage contre Niles.

_oOo_

Rowan regarda la silhouette de l'Arbre du Monde apparaitre au loin. Quelque chose de noir et de malsain paraissait tournoyer à son sommet.

Le jeune homme avançait au milieu des autres, le visage inexpressif, comme anesthésié. Aucune émotion ne parvenait plus à l'atteindre, sauf une rage meurtrière grondant au fond de lui. C'était la faute de Vélézark si Darios était mort. Il tuerait de ses mains le dragon du Chaos, le ferait payer son crime et ensuite… ensuite… Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il deviendrait. Quand même la vengeance serait partie, que lui resterait-il ? Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Pas après pas, il se rapprochait de l'Arbre du Monde. Encore quelques jours à patienter.

_oOo_

Yelena soupira de soulagement lorsque la halte pour la nuit fut donnée. Ses délicates chaussures de reine n'étaient pas faites pour marcher aussi longtemps. Elle regarda une caisse sale apparue, avec le campement entier, par magie et grimaça.

_ Daraen pourrait peut-être me faire apparaitre une chaise moins salissante…

_ Certainement pas !

La reine d'Aytolis sursauta et se retourna. Niles la regardait avec un rictus narquois.

_ Une chaise de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand-chose pour elle, pourtant.

_ Certes, mais elle vous rirait au nez et à raison ! Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau et vous voudriez demander un traitement de faveur ?

Yelena se redressa malgré ses pieds douloureux.

_ Je suis la reine.

_ Daraen aussi est une reine. La Sainte-Reine, pour être précis, et Chrom son Saint-Roi. Messire Léo et Dame Corrin sont les souverains de leur pays, Messire Xander est roi, Messire Ryoma et Dame Elise, roi et reine aussi. Mon Kamui est prince… A part moi, Frederick et Cordélia, toutes les personnes présentes ici sont des têtes couronnées. En avez-vous entendu se plaindre ? Je suis d'une loyauté à toute épreuve, mais un souverain comme vous, je ne le suivrais jamais.

L'archer esquissa une parodie de révérence et disparu entre les tentes.

Yelena cligna des yeux d'un air incrédule.

_ Il a parfaitement raison.

Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, elle sursauta.

_ Oh ! Daraen !

La stratège la toisait avec un air froid.

_ Vous voudriez vous faire respecter, mais vous ne daignez pas vous asseoir sur une caisse sale... Laissez-moi rire ! Mais passons, Niles à déjà tout dit. Je voudrais vous parler d'autre chose.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ De Rowan. Avez-vous conscience de ce qu'il éprouve pour Darios ?

_ De l'admiration. Darios était un chevalier, et Rowan adule les chevaliers.

_ Vous en êtes sûre ?

_ Oui.

Daraen soupira et la regarda avec détachement.

_ Je ne vous aime pas, Yelena. Trop faible, incapable de se battre… La guerre montre la vraie nature des gens. La votre est celle d'une couarde trop précieuse pour daignez vous abaisser au niveau du commun des mortels. Et vous n'êtes même pas capable de réaliser que votre fils souffre le martyr non parce qu'il a perdu un ami, mais parce qu'il a vu l'homme dont il est amoureux sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

La terrible stratège tourna les talons et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de tourner la tête vers Yelena.

_ Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme une reine… Mais en me comparant à vous, je réalise que je suis bien plus digne de ce titre que vous.

_oOo_

Owain soupira et caressa presque amoureusement la lame de son épée avec un chiffon pour la polir. Son arme, un fer létal, était un cadeau qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

_ Lon'Zu possède une lame similaire…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et sourit en voyant Lissa s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Je le sais… C'est la sienne après tout, dans une autre réalité… Il aura fallut que je la laisse de côté durant mon séjour en Nohr pour que je lui trouve enfin un nom digne de sa grandeur!

_ Oh ? Et tu l'as appelée comment ?

Owain sourit malicieusement et montra la poignée à sa mère.

_ Regardez ici, mère. Père avait gravé vos initiales sur son épée ! Que ce soit dans l'avenir ou dans le passé, il vous aime toujours plus que tout !

Lissa rougit malgré elle. Elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles et espéra que la lutte contre Vélézark ne serait plus très longue. Il lui tardait de retrouver son taciturne époux.

_ L'Azuré.

Lissa tourna la tête vers Owain avec un regard interrogateur.

_ Le nom de mon épée. L'Azuré… J'avais appelé Inigo comme ça, en Nohr. Il s'était indigné en prétendant préférer l'Indigo… Comment ose-t-il remettre en doute mon génie pour trouver le nom parfait à toute chose !

Lissa se mit à rire avec amusement.

_ Dis-moi… Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il y a entre Inigo et toi ?

_ Rien de plus que les liens du destin entre deux compagnons d'errance que les arcanes de la vie se plaisent à…

_ C'est bon, pas la peine d'aller plus loin !

Lissa sourit. Un jour, elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais pour l'heure, si même Daraen n'avait pas réussit à découvrir la vérité, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux bruns de son fils, provoquant de bruyantes protestations de sa part.

_oOo_

_Arbre du monde, quelques jours plus tard…_

Daraen leva les yeux vers le sommet de l'Arbre du Monde, les mains sur les hanches.

_ Bon, on grimpera demain. Vélézark nous attend au sommet. Rowan, Lianna, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Rowan grinça des dents.

_ Nous devons venger Darios… Vélézark l'a tué ! Je vais le massacrer ! Je le hais, je vais le…

La gifle qui claqua sur sa joue laissa perplexe le prince d'Aytolis, sa sœur et sa mère.

_ Arrête de faire ton enfant gâté ! Darios n'est plus là et tu as envie de mourir, je le comprends ! Mais je ne laisserais pas ton aveuglement mettre ma famille et mes amis en danger ! On a tous perdu des gens qu'on aimait, tous ! Mais Rowan… Tu ne vengeras pas Darios en perdant la raison.

La jeune femme serra l'épaule de Rowan en le fixant.

_ Il n'y a pas pire preuve d'amour que de donner sa vie pour l'être aimé. Lui faire porter la culpabilité d'avoir causer la mort de l'autre… Quand on aime quelqu'un, on fait tout pour survivre pour cette personne. Mais nous sommes humains, c'est naturel de tout faire pour protéger son amour. C'est ce qu'à fait Darios en se sacrifiant. Il voulait que tu vives, plus que tout. Alors honore son sacrifice et vis. Fais-le pour lui. Ne cours pas aveuglément au-devant de Vélézark pour te faire tuer.

Rowan baissa la tête d'un air honteux.

_ Oui…

Daraen hocha la tête et lâcha le prince. Elle se hissa sur une caisse et regarda la troupe.

_ Bon, ça va vous rappeler des souvenirs… Considérez cette nuit comme la dernière de votre vie ! Niles, attendez au moins que j'ai finit de parler avant de disparaitre sous votre tente avec Kamui…

L'archer lui adressa son sourire le plus sensuel.

_ Mais Daraen, s'il s'agit des dernières heures de ma vie, je ne tiens pas à en perdre un seul instant… Et au vu de la façon dont mon Kamui me tient le bras, c'est valable pour lui !

Lianna regarda ses alliés avec étonnement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait tous l'air amusé.

_ Daraen, pourquoi dites-vous que…

_ Parce que demain nous irons affronter Vélézark, un dieu. Les chances d'en sortir indemne sont minimes. Je veux que vous viviez cette nuit en partant du principe que vous ne survivrez pas à la bataille, afin de ne pas avoir de regrets.

Le visage de la stratège se ferma soudainement et elle tourna vers Léo.

_ Je l'ai trouvée, Léo.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Ma limite. Quand Darios était sous l'emprise de Vélézark et que je l'ai attaqué, mon sort m'est revenu en pleine face. Vélézark est plus puissant que moi.

Les sourires amusés disparurent soudainement.

Daraen s'étira et cala son menton dans la paume de sa main.

_ Ne faites pas ces têtes défaitiste, voyons !

_ Mais si même vous êtes moins puissante que lui…

_ Moins puissante, mais largement plus intelligente. Je ne me repose jamais sur ma force seule, magique ou non. Vous devriez le savoir, depuis le temps !

La jeune femme claqua dans ses mains, faisant sursauter ses amis.

_ Aller ! Que chacun vaque à ses occupations pour cette dernière nuit. Oui Niles, vous pouvez disparaitre sous votre tente avec Kamui, j'ai finit de parler !

L'archer et la stratège se regardèrent avec amusement et Niles entraina sans se faire prier son compagnon.

Les différents protagonistes de l'histoire prirent des directions différentes en discutant, confiant en Daraen.

_ Léo, je pourrais vous parler, seul à seule ?

Le mage noir regarda la reine d'Ylisse et lui emboita le pas.

Corrin regarda Chrom d'un air perplexe.

_ Vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qu'ils vont manigancer ?

_ Non… Mais connaissant ma Daraen, elle réserve un final explosif à Vélézark !

Corrin se mit à rire.

_ C'est fort possible, en effet !

_oOo_

Daraen s'assura qu'ils étaient bien seuls et se tourna vers Léo.

_ J'aurai besoin de votre aide pour ériger une barrière protectrice autour de la troupe, pour nous rendre invisible aux yeux du monde.

_ Comme avant notre bataille contre Anankos ?

_ Oui.

Léo fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de lui parler en tête à tête pour quelque chose d'aussi banal ? Non, Daraen avait autre chose à lui dire. Soit un plan génial qu'il valait mieux ne pas divulguer aux autres, soit une idée suicidaire qu'il fallait tout autant taire.

_ Léo, en l'état actuel des choses, nous n'avons aucune chance contre Vélézark.

_ A ce point là ?

La stratège hocha la tête, la mine soucieuse.

_ Vous l'avez ressenti aussi, n'est-ce pas, la force de Vélézark. Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas conscience du monstre qu'il est.

_ Je le sais. Mais vous avez un plan, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oh oui, j'en ai même plusieurs, pour parer à n'importe quelle situation. Mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Je devrais déployer la totalité de ma puissance contre Vélézark. Alors vous allez écouter attentivement ce que je vais vous dire, car à mon signal, vous serez notre dernier espoir.

Elle plissa les yeux et se pencha vers Léo.

Et plus il l'écouta, plus il réalisa à quel point le géni de cette femme était infiniment plus formidable que sa puissance déjà colossale. C'était plus qu'un simple coup d'avance qu'elle avait prit, c'était des batailles entières qu'elle avait menées à la baguette et orientées comme elle le voulait pour parvenir à la configuration parfaite des évènements qui leur offrirait la victoire.

Quand elle eut terminé, il cligna des yeux et sourit.

_ Pour une fois que vous n'avez pas d'idée suicidaire… J'aime beaucoup votre plan, Daraen ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi, mes pouvoirs seront vôtre pour la bataille à venir.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Portails

Chapitre 14 : Portails

_Pied de l'Arbre du Monde…_

Daraen regarda l'aube se lever et se tourna vers ses alliés.

_ Alors, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? Vous êtes prêt à risquer vos vies sans regrets ?

_ Vous faites peur, ma tante !

La jeune femme se mit à rire, et cela contribua grandement à détendre l'atmosphère.

Le groupe put alors entamer l'ascension de l'arbre du monde.

Vélézark paraissait les attendre. Le premier combattant n'avait même pas finit de poser son pied sur le bois de l'arbre que le dragon du Chaos leur envoyait ses cohortes de monstres.

Curieusement, plus aucuns soldats de Gristonne n'étaient présents. Eux aussi devait avoir comprit que l'ascension du dieu n'était pas bon signe pour le monde dans lequel ils vivaient et que l'aider à tout détruire n'était pas une bonne idée.

Daraen repoussa ses tresses en arrière et déploya son pouvoir dans son intégralité avec un sourire enthousiaste. Ses joues s'ornèrent de marques en formes d'yeux, son regard vira au rouge sanglant, son manteau claqua autour d'elle. Sur son front, une marque en forme de goutte bleutée apparut.

Léo fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre.

_ C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail…

Corrin le regarda d'un air interrogateur, la tête penchée sur le côté. Son compagnon lui sourit pour la rassurer.

_ J'avais juste oublié que notre chère Daraen ne s'est pas contenté d'exploser Anankos, lorsque vous l'avez combattu. Elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de lui subtiliser un fragment de sa puissance. En fait, elle lui en a prit autant que son corps pouvait le supporter. Parfois, je m'inquiète pour sa santé mentale…

Corrin sourit et regarda Daraen balayer des rangées de monstres avec entrain.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a l'air de bien s'amuser.

_ Forcément, elle est face à un adversaire plus puissant qu'elle ! C'est un sacré défi à relever !

Une fois l'espace vidé de toute trace de monstres cyclopéens, Daraen fit volte-face vers la troupe qui n'avait, pour ainsi dire, rien fait en attendant qu'elle est finit de s'échauffer.

_ Bon, ce n'était que la première vague. Nous allons grimper mais soyez prêts à combattre de toute vos forces. Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne ferais rien d'autre que de combattre Vélézark. Chrom, tu me couvriras, et Lucina aussi. Léo, Corrin, vous restez à proximité de nous. Lissa et Owain, vous serez juste derrière nous. Kamui et Niles, vous protègerais Sakura et Elise qui nous soignerons dès que nécessaire. Xander, Camilla, Ryoma et Hinoka, vous couvrirez nos arrières. Malheureusement pour nous, Vélézark est intelligent, il va tenter de nous prendre à revers.

_ Je suis très expérimenté dans l'art de mener l'assaut par derrière, moi aussi…

_ Je me passerais de vos commentaires scabreux, Niles. Cordélia et Frederick, vous protégerez notre flan gauche. Azura et Takumi, le flan droit. Rowan et Lianna, vous restez juste derrière Chrom et moi. Ce sont vos épées qui pourront porter le coup de grâce à Vélézark, cet honneur vous reviendra. Et je n'ai pas envie de risquer ma peau encore une fois pour ce genre de chose. Rowan, tu gardes l'Egide Ardente avec toi, son pouvoir nous sera d'un grand secours. Des questions ?

Les guerriers secouèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble.

Yelena se leva et s'avança d'un pas digne vers Daraen.

_ Il est hors de question que je laisse mes enfants risq…

_ Ma propre fille est sur le champ de bataille et je ne m'en plains pas. Yelena, Rowan et Lianna sont les seuls à même de manier Facinna et Enliron, les seuls à pouvoir détruire définitivement la menace que représente Vélézark. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ce dragon est un anéantisseur de mondes. Votre monde sera rayé de la carte s'ils ne le battent pas. Et il ne s'arrêtera pas là. Si nous lui laissons une seule chance de s'échapper, il attaquera Ylisse, Nohr, Hoshido, Valla… Tous les mondes existants dans l'Univers. Vous ne pensez pas que je préfèrerais mettre mon mari et ma fille à l'abri plutôt que de les voir caracoler sur un champ de bataille ? Vous ne pensez pas que je voudrais pouvoir protéger mes amis de la bataille qui arrive ?

Yelena pinça les lèvres devant le regard de Daraen. Elle était plus petite qu'elle, mais avait une autorité naturelle qui la faisait se sentir plus petite encore que la stratège.

_ Je…

_ Vous, vous resterez au camp, vous serez protégée par mon champ de force. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un boulet sur le champ de bataille.

Daraen ne cacha pas le mépris que lui inspirait la reine d'Aytolis et lui tourna le dos.

Lianna s'approcha de sa mère avec un sourire contrit.

_ Elle est raison, mère, nous devons aller combattre Vélézark, ou notre monde et le leur seront perdu. Je vous promets que nous reviendrons, Rowan et moi.

Elle se tourna vers son jumeau qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

La princesse regarda son frère avec tristesse. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne redeviendrait jamais son gentil et naïf Rowan. La mort de Darios avait brisé quelque chose chez lui qui ne pourrait jamais être réparé.

Yelena serra sa fille dans ses bras avant de la laisser partir.

_oOo_

La troupe avançait à bon rythme, ne laissant aucune chance aux milliers de monstres vomis par les portails de Vélézark.

Daraen avait entreprit de commencer à affaiblir Vélézark à distance, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle réalisait l'ampleur de la puissance du dieu.

_ Ça va, Daraen ?

_ J'espère que le combat ne va pas trainer en longueur… Il est largement plus fort que moi. Si ça continu, il va me mettre hors jeu.

Chrom regarda sa femme qui affichait un air étrangement serein. Elle lui annonçait risquer de se faire battre comme elle lui aurait annoncé avoir cassé une épée d'entrainement. Et autant de désinvolture de sa part ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : elle savait la victoire acquise.

_ Ma reine, qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire innocent pour toute réponse avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son affrontement mental avec le dieu.

_oOo_

A mi-chemin du sommet de l'Arbre du Monde, les monstres à la peau violette se firent plus rare. Le groupe put souffler un peu.

Rowan regarda le ciel qui se couvrait d'inquiétants nuages noirs.

Léo tourna la tête vers le chemin menant au sommet, le visage soudainement soucieux devant un mur obscur qui venait de surgir du sol.

_ Léo, occupez-vous en avec Owain.

Le mage noir se tourna vers son ancien vassal et ils firent face au mur de ténèbres brusquement apparut pour leur barrer la route. Il était si dense que même un grain de poussière n'aurait put le franchir.

_ Merde… C'est Vélézark qui l'alimente ! On ne va pas pouvoir le faire tomber, Messire Léo !

_ Ne cherche pas à le détruire, on ne sera jamais assez puissant. Nous allons chercher une faille dans le mur et l'agrandir pour tous passer.

Owain posa la main sur la poignée de son fer létal pour se donner du courage. Ils devaient passer, ils devaient vaincre Vélézark et enfin il pourrait rentrer chez lui pour revoir... Cette perspective activa en lui un regain de puissance qui surprit Léo. Il regarda son ancien vassal en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à repousser ses limites à ce point.

Ce pourrait-il que Daraen est eut raison ? Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas, au final. Mais si elle avait raison…

_ Je n'aurais jamais dût parier avec elle…

Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur le mur de ténèbres plutôt que sur la perspective de voir sa bourse se vider drastiquement. Faire tomber ce mur était plus important.

Et enfin, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Un défaut minuscule, mais néanmoins bien présent. Et particulièrement bien placé. Léo jeta la pleine puissance de son pouvoir sur l'imperfection dans le mur et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le mur se lézarda comme du verre, en craquant doucement.

Daraen sourit en voyant le mur se morceler sous les forces additionnées de Léo et Owain.

Finalement, il fut bien détruit, ce mur dressé par un dragon surpuissant.

Le groupe put s'élancer sans plus tarder, faisant face à de nouvelles vagues de monstres cyclopéens. Mais le nombre croissant de créatures à la peau jaune inquiéta Lianna. Elle avait remarqué qu'ils étaient plus forts que les rouges et les violets. Ses alliés pourraient-ils tenir le rythme ?

En jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle réalisa que oui. Chacun suivait les ordres précis de Daraen, combattant avec autant de férocité que de virtuosité. Elle resserra sa prise sur la poignée de Facinna, bien résolue à être à la hauteur de ses compagnons d'armes. Si même son frère se battait avec sérieux, elle ne resterait pas en retrait. La princesse d'Aytolis se jeta sur un monstre dont les griffes la menaçaient et engagea le combat avec résolution.

Daraen esquissa un sourire.

_ Il était temps qu'elle se secoue un peu… Tiens, tiens… Ce cher Vélézark a encore de la ressource ! Mon chéri, Lucy, préparez-vous, nous allons atteindre le sommet. Rowan, Lianna, soyez prêt à attaquer ce dragon du Chaos autoproclamé. Chaos… Tu parles ! Je vais lui montrer, moi, ce que sont la destruction et la discorde !

Après avoir éliminés quelques monstres supplémentaires, le groupe parvint enfin au sommet de l'Arbre du Monde.

Vélézark s'y trouvait, grondant et terrifiant. Il tourna sa grosse tête noire vers les nouveaux arrivants et rugit.

Niles ramena Kamui contre lui alors qu'une déflagration secouait tout l'arbre. Lorsque l'archer releva la tête, il réalisa qu'une énergie mauvaise et sombre émanait du corps du dragon. Il observa son corps rocailleux, les pointes brillantes de lumières malsaines saillant par endroit, son regard maléfique.

_ Et c'est contre ça qu'on va devoir se battre…

_ Niles… Regarde Daraen…

Le borgne obéit à son compagnon toujours serré dans ses bras.

Daraen était seule face à Vélézark, déployant toute la fureur de son pouvoir. Il aurait même juré avoir discerné la silhouette éthérée d'un gigantesque dragon au-dessus d'elle. Les deux puissances magiques se heurtèrent, déchainant un véritable maelstrom à chaque joute.

Léo serra les dents. Si Daraen parvenait à affaiblir suffisamment le dragon, Rowan et Lianna pourrait lui porter le coup de grâce. Si seulement elle y arrivait, il n'aurait pas besoin d'avoir à appliquer le plan de la redoutable stratège. Car en arriver à cette extrémité signifierait que même Daraen serait à court d'idée.

Le mage noir senti Corrin s'accrocher à lui, le regardant d'un air suppliant.

_ Aide-la, Léo ! Quand vous associez vos forces, vous êtes invincible !

_ Elle me l'a interdit.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Le jeune homme blond resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas encore le droit d'en parler.

Il y eut soudainement un craquement dans l'air. Un bruit étrange, qui n'avait rien de naturel.

D'un furieux battement d'ailes, Vélézark s'éleva dans le ciel où de sinistres portails noirs tourbillonnaient à une allure folle.

Daraen poussa un cri et s'écroula, retrouvant son visage normal, sans trace de la moindre marque. Chrom se précipita vers elle.

Ryoma fut le premier à s'apercevoir que des morceaux de l'Arbre du Monde se détachaient pour être englouti par les portails. Il serra Elise contre lui, bien que conscient que ce ne serait qu'une protection bien dérisoire.

Vélézark poussa un rugissement empreint d'une puissance telle qu'il projeta au sol les membres de la troupe.

Chrom serra Daraen dans ses bras et posa son front contre le sien.

_ Tu sais ma reine, j'ai bien peur que cette fois, tout soit perdu… Nous nous sommes attaqués à bien trop fort pour nous…

_ Tu tires toujours des conclusions trop hâtive, mon aimé.

Le jeune homme regarda sa femme avec un certain étonnement. Elle lui sourit presque malicieusement, comme si…

_ Attends, ne me dis pas que tu savais ce qui allait se passer ?

_ Que Vélézark ouvrirait des portails pour nous emmener dans sa dimension afin de nous vaincre ? Bien sûr que si. Je l'y ai même poussé. J'ai attaqué de presque toutes mes forces…

_ Presque ?

Daraen ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais les portails les avalèrent, eux, et tous les membres de la troupe.

_oOo_

Lucina se redressa avec un sentiment de déjà vu. La sensation d'être aspirée par ce sinistre portail noir, le réveil dans un monde inconnu… Et très étrange. L'endroit où elle se trouvait n'était qu'une succession de roche et de sable. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et resta saisie par sa beauté.

Malgré les vortex noirs qui déchirait, le ciel de nuit étaient parsemé d'étoiles.

La princesse d'Ylisse secoua la tête et chercha ses compagnons.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Léo et Corrin. Le mage noir paraissait tendu.

_ Messire Léo, savez-vous où nous sommes ?

_ Je suppose que Vélézark nous a conduits dans son monde. Et j'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression que votre mère y est pour quelque chose.

Corrin tira son compagnon par le bras et lui montra un groupe de silhouette se rassemblant non loin de là.

Léo, Corrin et Lucina se dirigèrent vers le groupe et retrouvèrent avec soulagement leurs amis et familles.

Daraen s'était hissée sur un rocher et sourit en les voyant arriver.

_ Parfait, tout le monde est là. Alors, nous sommes en pleins cœur de la dimension de Vélézark, là où son pouvoir est le plus grand.

Lianna étouffa une exclamation horrifiée.

_ Alors tout est perdu !

_ Absolument pas, chère Lianna. Je ne suis pas stupide. Jamais je ne l'aurais laissé faire si je n'avais pas put en tirer un avantage. Ce monde est relié à tout les autres, la création de portails y sera facile… Je m'en suis rendue compte dès l'instant où j'ai forcé le portail qui a avalé Owain à se rouvrir pour venir en Aytolis. Dès le début je savais que le seul endroit où nous aurions une chance de vaincre cet ennemi surpuissant serait le lieu où il est au sommet de sa puissance.

Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds et Kamui tourna la tête vers l'horizon. Il saisi la main de Niles pour se donner le courage d'affronter ce qui arrivait droit sur eux. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de monstres.

Daraen émit un ricanement alors que sa foudre crépitait entre ses doits.

_ Cela dit, je n'ai jamais dit que la victoire serait facile.

Chrom tira Falchion et se plaça à ses côtés. Lucina fit de même, se dressant de l'autre côté de sa mère.

Lissa frappa le sol de sa hache et sourit avec fierté quand Owain se plaça à côté d'elle, son fer létal dans une main et l'autre auréolée de magie.

Frederick se hissa sur son cheval et fit tournoyer sa hache avant de la tendre vers l'avant.

Cordélia flatta l'encolure de son pégase et décrocha sa lance, prête à s'élever vers le ciel de nuit.

Corrin remonta sur le cheval de Léo et brandit sa Yato étrangement incomplète. Le mage noir posa sa main sur Brynhildr et laissa la puissance de son tome sacré se mêler à la sienne.

Niles encocha une flèche et banda son arc. Kamui tira sa seconde moitié de Yato et adressa à Niles un sourire mêlant inquiétude et détermination.

Ryoma tira Raijinto et se dressa à côté de la jument blanche d'Elise avec un regard décidé. Il senti la main de sa jeune compagne se posa sur son épaule et ce simple geste lui insuffla un regain de courage.

Takumi décrocha son Yumi Fujin et son arme s'illumina. A côté de lui, Azura commençait à entonner son chant insufflant sa puissance à ses alliés. Ils se regardèrent en souriant avant de faire face à leurs ennemis.

Xander se mit en selle et sorti Siegfried de son fourreau. Il échangea un regard avec Camilla et sa sœur grimpa sur le dos de sa wyverne avant de lever sa hache.

Hinoka aida Sakura à monter derrière elle et attrapa son naginata. Sa jeune sœur encocha une flèche sur son arc avec une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

Lianna leva Facinna et regarda son frère. Rowan avait ses yeux bleus rivés au raz-de-marée de monstres prêt à déferler sur eux. Il resserra sa poigne sur Enliron et tourna la tête vers sa jumelle.

_ Nous vengerons Darios…

_ Et nous protégerons notre monde !

Ils hochèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre avec détermination.

La vague de monstres les atteignit et la bataille commença.

Au loin, la sinistre silhouette de Vélézark se profilait.

En l'apercevant, Rowan senti la rage l'envahir. Ce dragon était responsable de la mort de Darios. Le jeune homme s'élança droit vers lui, fendant de furieux coups d'épée les centaines de créatures cyclopéennes lui barrant la route de sa vengeance. Il avait vaguement conscience de la présence de sa sœur qui le protégeait. Peut-être aussi de Daraen, Chrom et Lucina.

Un éclair lui dégagea le chemin et Vélézark se dressa droit devant lui.

_oOo_

Owain ressentit la puissance de Daraen se déployer, se heurter à celle de Vélézark. La victoire lui paraissait à porté de main, malgré la différence écrasante de puissance entre les deux.

Il sentait aussi celle de Léo, mais bien plus ténue qu'à son habitude.

_ C'est étrange… Pourquoi Messire Léo retient-il ses coups ?

Vélézark poussa soudainement un rugissement terrifiant, balayant le champ de bataille d'une onde de choc magique

Owain érigea un champ de force devant sa mère et lui pour les protéger, protection dérisoire qui vola en éclat, les précipitant au sol.

Le jeune homme regarda en direction du dragon du Chaos et réalisa avec horreur que l'aura de puissance de Daraen avait été réduite à néant.

_ Comment… !? Ma tante est certes moins puissante, mais pas au point de ce faire aussi facilement avoir !

_oOo_

Lianna se releva la première et se jeta sur Vélézark en brandissant Facinna. Dans son dos, Rowan avait durement heurté le sol, du sang coulant d'une blessure sur son front Daraen observait le dragon avec un visage impénétrable, les poings serrés Chrom s'assurait que sa femme et sa fille était indemne malgré l'attaque qu'ils venaient d'essuyer et Lucina se relevait avec peine.

La princesse d'Aytolis était la seule encore à même de vaincre le Dragon du chaos.

Elle abattit Facinna de toutes ses forces sur Vélézark et une lumière aveuglante envahi le champ de bataille.

Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Lianna ne tenait qu'une lame brisée à la main.

Et Vélézark rugit de nouveau, balayant la petite armée d'une déferlante de magie noire.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Déliement

Chapitre 15 : Déliement

_Dimension de Vélézark..._

Owain regarda le monstre jaunâtre devant lui, tremblant de peur. Tout été perdu.

Daraen n'était plus capable de retenir Vélézark, sa magie semblant s'être évaporée Léo paraissait être à bout de force, l'épée de Lianna était brisée et Rowan était étendu au sol, inerte.

Owain regarda sa mère, paralysée par la peur à ses côté. Elle aussi avait conscience que la bataille, malgré les prévisions de Daraen, était perdue.

_oOo_

Léo aida Corrin à se relever, soulagé que, malgré leur chute de cheval, sa compagne soit indemne.

_ Léo… Tu saignes…

Le jeune homme essuya le sang coulant de son nez et serra la main de Corrin.

_ Ce n'est rien… Corrin, je ne ressens plus la puissance de Daraen. Comme si Vélézark avait anéanti toute sa magie…

La jeune femme étouffa un cri stupéfait. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Daraen, la terrible stratège lui était toujours apparue comme invincible.

_ Impossible !

_ Et pour… Non… Elle n'aurait quand même pas osé !

Léo plissa les yeux, mais maintenant tout lui paraissait clair.

Le souvenir du plan de Daraen lui revint en mémoire avec violence.

_oOo_

_Léo avait écouté Daraen avec une sidération non feinte._

__ Vous n'avez pas fait ça…_

__ Et pourquoi pas ? N'oubliez pas que je méprise les destins écrit d'avance. Mais n'en parlez à personne. Si jamais Libra et Tharja échouaient… Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs._

__ Je comprends… mais du coup…_

_Elle avait sourit d'un air malicieux._

__ Vous m'avez comprise, Léo. Quoi qu'il arrive, économisez vos forces. Et à mon signal, vous les ouvrirez tous d'un coup._

__ Quel sera le signal ?_

_Le ricanement narquois de Daraen laissa un arrière-goût désagréable à Léo._

__ Oh ça, vous le sentirez, croyez-moi !_

_oOo_

Léo secoua la tête sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire doucement.

_ Ça, pour le sentir son signal, je le sens !

Corrin regarda son frère d'un air incertain. Peut-être qu'en tombant de cheval, il s'était cogner la tête un peu trop fort.

Léo la rassura d'un sourire tendre et leva les mains. Il libéra toute la puissance magique qu'il avait accumulée depuis que Daraen lui avait révélé son plan pour vaincre Vélézark.

_oOo_

Owain resserra sa prise sur la poignée de son fer létal, ses dernières pensées voguant vers l'homme dont il avait donné le nom à sa lame.

Soudainement la tête du monstre jaune lui faisant face tomba au sol avec un bruit mat. Son corps s'affaissa, dévoilant un jeune homme dont les cheveux blanc étaient éclaboussés de sang.

Il releva la tête et regarda Owain avec un sourire éclatant.

_ On dirait que je suis arrivé juste à temps ! Décidément, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, Owain.

_ I… Inigo !

Le danseur lui sourit un peu plus et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Une fois sur pied, Owain observa Inigo avec étonnement.

_ Mais comment… ?

_ Tu demanderas à ta tante !

Owain se jeta soudain sur le nouveau venu et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Inigo sourit doucement et répondit à son étreinte sans cacher sa joie et son soulagement. Il prit soudainement son visage entre ses mains et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter avec son plus grand sourire.

_ Tu m'as manqué, Owain.

Lissa observa son fils avec un regard attendri.

Quelque chose à l'extrémité de son champ de vision attira son attention.

Owain releva le nez de l'épaule d'Inigo et observa, sans pour autant s'écarter de ses bras, ce qui l'entourait.

Des portails s'ouvraient de partout et les guerriers les plus puissants qu'ils connaissaient en jaillirent, prêts à en découdre.

_ Mais… Inigo, par les dieux, que se passe-t-il ?!

Un rire amusé répondit à la question d'Owain. Il tourna la tête vers l'origine du rire et vit Henry et Olivia sortir d'un portail et s'approcher.

_ Alors Inigo, content d'avoir retrouvé Owain ? Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel état il était ! Après ça, vous allez avoir du mal à nous faire avaler que vous êtes de simples amis !

Henry paraissait follement amusé par la situation, alors que son fils rougissait au moins autant que sa timide mère.

_ Pour répondre à ta question, Owain, c'est Daraen qui nous a tous fait venir. Nous devions nous tenir prêt à franchir les portails à tout moment pour venir vous prêter main forte.

Olivia hocha la tête en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au bras d'Henry.

_ Ou… Oui ! Elle a utilisé Tharja… Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle réunirait autant de monde !

La jeune femme regarda Owain, rougissant de plus en plus. Elle serra un peu plus le bras de son mari pour rassembler son courage.

_ Tu as intérêt à prendre bien soin de mon fils, Owain ! Sinon je vais me mettre en colère et m'énerver très fort !

Le mage sourit alors qu'Olivia, ayant atteint ses limites, cachait son visage écarlate contre l'épaule d'Henry qui ne se fit pas prier pour la serrer dans ses bras.

_ N'ayez nulle crainte, Olivia ! Je choierai votre fils comme…

_ Ça ira Owain, on a comprit !

Henry éclata de rire alors que son fils devenait encore plus rouge que sa mère.

Owain sentit soudainement la puissance colossale de sa tante revenir comme si de rien n'était. Il semblerait qu'elle ait, une fois de plus, tout planifié de bout en bout.

_oOo_

Lissa sourit en regardant Owain étreindre de nouveau Inigo.

Elles en avaient déjà discutée avec Olivia et elles étaient tombées d'accord : leurs deux fils ensemble était la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver aux deux garçons, l'un pouvant canaliser l'autre. Pour les deux mères, le soi-disant mystère entourant la relation des deux fils n'en avait jamais réellement été un, après tout !

Un bruit de fer heurté dans son dos la fit se retourner vivement. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine quand elle reconnue la silhouette de dos qui venait de la protéger. Ses courts cheveux bruns dont Owain avait hérité, son fer létal gravé à leurs deux noms… Son garde du corps.

_ Lon'Zu…

_ Tu n'as rien, Lissa ?

Le bretteur se tourna alors vers sa femme avec un regard inquiet.

Lissa se jeta dans ses bras avec un cri joyeux.

_oOo_

_ Lucina !

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers l'étrange ciel de nuit où, là aussi, les portails s'ouvraient. Elle reconnu la wyverne aux écailles noires qui fonçait vers elle de toute la puissance de ses ailes. Son cavalier se laissa tomber au sol juste devant la princesse Ylissienne et la souleva dans ses bras puissants.

_ Que… Gerome !

Le regard de la jeune fille s'embua malgré elle et elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au chevalier wyverne. Et elle aurai juré l'avoir entendu étouffer un sanglot de soulagement

_oOo_

Daraen croisa les bras et fixa Vélézark avec une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux noisette. Dans son dos, les portails de Léo s'ouvraient, laissant passer leurs plus puissants alliés les uns après les autres.

_ Ça, c'est un gros dragon ! Kaden, tu crois que je pourrais récupérer un morceau pour ma collection ?

_ Celle que tu as enterrée pas loin de chez nous ? Oh non Keaton, ça empeste déjà bien suffisamment !

Daraen tourna la tête alors qu'un homme-loup et un homme-renard se plantaient à côté d'elle. Elle sourit largement pour les accueillir.

_ Bonjour Daraen ! Je suis content de te revoir !

_ Je vois ça !

La jeune femme pencha la tête et observa la queue hirsute s'agitant dans le dos de l'Ulfhedin.

_oOo_

Chrom regarda Daraen avec un sourire fier.

_ J'espère pouvoir devenir comme elle, un jour !

Le roi d'Ylisse sursauta légèrement et se retourna alors qu'un immense dragon rosé se posait souplement à côté de lui. Un jeune homme ressemblant énormément à Daraen se laissa glisser de son dos et le dragon reprit l'apparence d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roux tressés.

_ Linfan ! Nah ! Vous aussi vous êtes du voyage.

_ Oui, bien sûr !

_ Cette fois, on vous aidera à vaincre ce dieu fou !

Nah sourit à Linfan détermination. Le fils ainé de Chrom se tourna vers les monstres qui commençaient à affluer et les carbonisa purement et simplement, aidé du souffle enflammé de Nah.

_oOo_

Ryoma regarda les portails avec un étonnement non dissimulé. A ses côtés, Elise arborait la même expression ébahie.

_ Incroyable…

_ Elise, rappelle-moi de ne jamais, oh grand jamais ! m'attaquer à Daraen.

_ Oui…

Un monstre surgit devant eux en brandissant ses longues griffes. Ryoma n'eut même pas le temps de relever Raijinto qu'une lame se fichait profondément dans l'unique œil du monstre. L'instant d'après, la créature était taillée en pièces par deux silhouettes si rapide que ni le roi d'Hoshido, ni sa reine, ne parvenaient à suivre leurs mouvements.  
Les deux silhouettes s'immobilisèrent, leurs courtes lames relevées, en position d'attaque.

_ Kaze ! Saizo !

Les ninjas jumeaux se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers leur roi, l'un le visage sombre et fermé, l'autre souriant doucement.

_oOo_

Cordélia regarda le ciel avec un sourire en voyant un chevalier pégase fendre les cieux, une jeune fille à la chevelure attachée en deux longues couettes accrochée à sa taille.

_ Severa, Subaki, vous aussi vous êtes là…

_ Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'empêcher de venir ! Mais tu connais notre fille !

La jeune femme tourna la tête et sourit tendrement alors qu'un chevalier arrêtait son cheval à ses côtés.

_ Stahl ! Tu es venu aussi !

_ Cela va de sois ! Ma chère et tendre se battait sans moi, il fallait y remédier !

Il lui adressa son sourire si beau qui avait finit par faire fondre le cœur de Cordélia, la détournant définitivement de Chrom, au grand soulagement de Daraen.

_oOo_

Frederick vit le monstre face à lui se faire écraser par une masse couverte de poils qui lui bondissait dessus. L'étrange animal releva sa tête pourvue de longue oreille. On aurait dit une sorte de lapin de combat géant. Un Taguel qui avait terrorisé le solide chevalier, fut un temps.

_ Palne.

La femme-lapin reprit forme humaine et adressa un large sourire à son compagnon.

_ Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te laisser seul alors que même Daraen peine face à ce dragon !

Elle sourit avant de reprendre son apparence animale et de se placer aux côtés du cheval de Frederick. Le chevalier la regarda avec un sourire tendre avant de relever sa hache.

_oOo_

Rowan regarda avec étonnement ces guerriers ce joindre à leur armée, décimant leurs adversaires avec entrain. Il se releva en chancelant. Lianna se précipita à on côté et le soutint. Elle avait jeté la poignée désormais inutile de Facinna.

_ Rowan, tu es le seul à encore pouvoir porter le coup de grâce à Vélézark. Tu dois venger Darios.

_ Ta sœur à raison.

Le prince d'Aytolis s tourna vers Daraen.

_ Cette fois, je vais pouvoir y aller à fond, Rowan. Vélézark s'est cru plus malin que moi en nous attirant ici. Malheureusement pour lui, cela m'a permit de mettre mon plan à exécution et de rameuter toute la bande. Il a manqué de prudence lorsqu'il a cru ressentir que je faiblissais, ce qui a rendu encore plus facile l'ouverture des portails, surtout pour Léo !

Elle se tourna vers Léo qui avait enfin commencé à se battre de toutes ses forces.

_ Bien… Vélézark, à nous deux ! Rowan, ne frappe que lorsque je te le dirais, sinon Enliron se retrouvera dans le même état que sa jumelle et là, on sera très mal. Et n'oublies pas d'augmenter sa puissance avec l'Egide Ardente !

Le jeune homme blond hocha la tête et regarda Daraen s'élancer à l'assaut de l'immense dragon, suivie par Chrom.

Et pendant qu'ils combattaient, les portails laissèrent passer le reste des troupes rassemblées par Daraen.

_oOo_

Chrom asséna un violent coup de Falchion, enfonçant profondément sa lame dans un défaut de la cuirasse de Vélézark, juste au niveau du genou. Le dragon du Chaos poussa un rugissement de douleur et chancela, peinant à rester debout alors qu'un flot de sang noirâtre s'échappait de sa blessure.

Daraen en profita pour lui envoyer son Thoron le plus puissant. La puissance du sort fut telle que la nuit éternelle de la dimension de Vélézark se retrouva totalement illuminée, dissipant les étoiles, étouffant les bruits du champ de bataille sous un grondement d'enfer.

La puissance augmenta encore, illuminant le monde jusque dans ses tréfonds, atteignant les plus profondes ténèbres de la dimension, là où Vélézark avait été enfermé par le passé avant de s'en échapper pour tenter d'annihiler le monde.

La lumière s'insinua dans une infime faille qui avait permis au monstre d'envoyer des portails en Ylisse.

Et il était fort probable que la quiétude de la Vallée Wyverne fut brièvement troublée par la déflagration d'un coup de tonner sans précédent.

Rowan abaissa le bras qu'il avait placé devant ses yeux pour les protéger de l'aveuglante lumière. Il regarda le corps de Vélézark, carbonisé, fumant de toute part, étalé au sol. Daraen se tenait debout devant ses naseaux avec un air particulièrement fier d'elle. Elle se tourna doucement vers Rowan et lui sourit.

_ A ton tour, Rowan. Porte le coup de grâce à ce dragon fou, qu'on en finisse.

Le prince d'Aytolis brandit alors Enliron de sa main droite.

Son bras gauche était ceint de l'Egide Ardente, brillant plus que jamais, comme chargé de toute l'énergie des héros qui lui avait fournie les Luxolithes qui l'ornaient.

Le jeune homme s'élança sans plus attendre. Enfin il allait détruire la créature responsable de la mort de Darios.

Enliron s'illumina, absorbant la lumière de l'Egide Ardente. La lame décrivit un arc de cercle doré dans la nuit éternelle et s'abattit sur Vélézark.

Le dragon du Chaos n'eut même pas la force de pousser un ultime rugissement. Son corps massif émit une sinistre lumière violette avant qu'il ne se désintègre. Les étincelles de lumière montèrent vers le ciel, se confondant avec les étoiles qui le parsemait.

Et l'instant d'après, l'armée des jumeaux d'Aytolis se retrouvait dans son intégralité au sommet de l'arbre du monde, sous un magnifique ciel bleu.

_oOo_

Lianna se jeta dans les bras grand ouvert de sa mère sitôt redescendu de l'arbre.

_ Mère ! Nous avons réussit ! On a gagné ! Vélézark est mort !

Rowan regarda sa sœur, un peu en retrait. Il tourna la tête vers leurs alliés et son cœur se serra un voyant qu'au final, l'armée ramenée par Daraen n'était constituée que de couple aux sourires heureux.

_ C'est parce que Daraen était là que tous ces gens sont ensemble aujourd'hui.

Le prince se retourna et observa Léo. Ce dernier lui sourit.

_ Elle fait toujours au mieux pour tout le monde, quand elle prend en main une histoire. Si elle n'avait pas était là, jamais je n'aurais put retrouver ma tendre Corrin. Rien que pour cela, je la suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde.

Léo regarda Rowan avec un soudain sérieux.

_ Elle ne laisse jamais rien au hasard. Même le plus cruel. Alors, aussi difficile cela soit-il à admettre, il faut comprendre que la disparition de Darios était… comment dire… un mal nécessaire. J'en suis profondément désolé. Mais… après le malheur, viendra forcément le bonheur. Alors ne perdez pas espoir, Rowan.

Le prince d'Aytolis hocha la tête en silence. Il voyait bien que Léo essayait de lui remonter le moral, mais cela n'apaisait en rien sa douleur.

Léo lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre Corrin et le reste de l'armée.

Daraen jeta un regard à Owain et Inigo, main dans la main, et tendit discrètement la sienne vers Léo. Le jeune homme retint de justesse un grincement de dents et récupéra quelques pièces dans sa poche avant de les laisser tomber dans la paume ouverte de la stratège. Plus jamais il ne parierait avec elle, surtout sur des histoires d'amour !

Chrom posa sa main sur la taille de Daraen.

_ Bien, il est temps d'y aller ! La suite n'appartient qu'à vous, Rowan, Lianna.

La princesse s'avança vers eux, les mains pressées contre sa poitrine.

_ Nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous ! Je… Pensez-vous que nous pourrons nous revoir, un jour ?

Daraen sourit largement et échangea un regard entendu avec Léo, puis Ryoma, Xander et Chrom.

_ Bien sûr ! Si vous voulez, nous pourrons étendre notre réseau de portails jusqu'à votre monde.

_ Vous arriveriez à faire ça !? Ce serait merveilleux !

_ Alors, ce n'est qu'un simple au revoir. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt, c'est une promesse !

Daraen et Léo s'allièrent pour ouvrir plusieurs portails afin de ramener leurs familles et amis à la maison.

Il était temps de prendre un repos bien mérité.

_oOo_

_Ylisse, sur un balcon du palais d'Ylisstol…_

Daraen s'étira et observa le soleil couchant. Elle se blotti contre Chrom avec un sourire heureux.

_ Et voilà, une nouvelle histoire qui se termine !

_ Dis-moi, Daraen… Quand et comment as-tu réussi à rassembler autant de guerriers ?

_ Ah… ça ? Et bien…

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier !**


	17. Chapitre 16 : Epilogue

Chapitre 16 : Epilogue

_Aytolis, ruine du palais royal…_

Rowan et Lianna s'avancèrent vers leur mère, droits et dignes, entre deux rangées de soldats. Si Lianna souriait chaleureusement, Rowan avait un visage impassible. Il n'était plus un jeune homme insouciant, comme avant. Il avait trop perdu pour pouvoir sourire. Il avait perdu son amour avant même d'avoir connu le bonheur. Et pas n'importe quel amour, il le sentait au fond de lui. Son grand amour, celui avec qui il aurait dû passer sa vie. Mais le destin s'était montré trop cruel. Il remettrait Aytolis sur les rails, reconstruirait la paix avec Gristonne en mémoire de Darios… Et irait mourir.

Mais ça, personne ne le savait, pas même Lianna. Comment pourrait-elle comprendre et accepter le projet de son frère ?

Les jumeaux s'agenouillèrent devant l'Egide Ardente ornée des cinq Luxolithes qui avaient cessés de briller, comme vidées de leur énergie. Ils seraient couronnés par leur mère devant le bouclier d'or, un peu comme si Chrom, Corrin, Xander, Ryoma et Kamui étaient les témoins de l'avènement de leur règne.

Les dernières nouvelles qu'ils avaient reçues d'eux indiquaient que l'incorporation de leur monde au réseau de portails était imminente.

Lianna écoutait religieusement le discours d'intronisation que prononçait sa mère. A ses côtés, son frère avait un regard lointain. Elle savait que jamais elle ne retrouverait son frère tel qu'elle l'avait connu. Et cette idée lui donnait bien plus envie de pleurer que la mort même de Darios.

Des murmures résonnèrent soudainement dans leurs dos, parmi les soldats.

Rowan se retourna et eut l'impression que son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine. Un homme portant une cape de voyage d'un vert tendre à col de fourrure se tenait au bout des rangées de soldats, regardant les jumeaux depuis les profondeurs obscures de sa capuche. Sous un souffle de vent, la cape s'agita et laissa voir des traces sombres, comme du sang séché depuis longtemps.

Lianna fronça les sourcils, tentant de discerner son visage.

_ Qui est-ce ?

Rowan ne lui répondit pas. Il avait l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Son corps bougea tout seul, ses jambes se mirent à accélérer. Le jeune homme sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. C'était impossible… Tout simplement impossible.

_ DARIOS !

Il courut plus vite que jamais. La capuche vert tendre tomba, dévoilant des cheveux noirs et un visage fin. Les yeux sombre étaient remplit de larmes. Il ouvrit les bras et Rowan s'y jeta.

Darios le serra contre lui.

_ Darios… Darios !

Le blond leva son visage vers le brun et ce dernier essuya avec tendresses ses larmes, posant son front contre le sien.

_ Tout va bien… Calme-toi, Rowan… Je suis là.

Les yeux bleus scrutèrent les yeux noirs et se fermèrent. Darios sourit et déposa enfin ses lèvres contre celles de Rowan.

Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille du prince blond, raffermissant son étreinte. Il sentit les bras de Rowan remonter le long de son dos, s'accrochant à lui en répondant avec passion à son baiser.

En cet instant, le pourquoi du comment de ce miracle était parfaitement égal à Rowan. Il avait retrouvé son amour, et la vie lui paraissait de nouveau merveilleuse.

Ils approfondirent leur baiser, renforçant leur étreinte, oubliant totalement le reste du monde autour d'eux. Vélézark en personne aurait put surgir de nouveau qu'ils n'auraient pas bougés.

Les deux princes rompirent finalement leur étreinte, sans pour autant se séparer totalement. Darios posa son front contre celui de Rowan et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ Darios… Comment ?

_ C'est grâce à Daraen. C'est elle qui m'a sauvé la vie. Quand je suis tombé, elle m'a rattrapé et nous a téléporté par portail jusque dans son monde, chez un de ses amis.

_oOo_

_Darios avait rouvert péniblement les yeux au son de voix inconnues. Etrangement, l'une lui avait parut familière._

_Le jeune homme s'était brusquement redressé avant de gémir, le ventre traversé par une intense douleur._

__ Ne bougez pas, ou votre blessure va se rouvrir. Et alors tous les efforts de Libra pour vous sauver auront été réduits à néant._

__ Da… Daraen… ? C'est vous ?_

__ Oui. Avant que vous ne me posiez la question, vous vous trouvez dans mon monde, dans un orphelinat tenu par Libra, Tharja et leur fille ainée, Noire. Ce sont des amis à moi. Ils vont vous garder ici jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez rentrer dans votre monde._

_Darios avait cligné les yeux d'un air interloqué._

__ Comment… suis-je arrivé ici ?_

__ J'ai profité du nuage de poussière provoqué par l'effondrement du palais d'Aytolis pour sauter à votre suite et vous rattraper. Puis j'ai ouvert un portail jusqu'ici. Mais il va falloir que je me dépêche de retourner là-bas avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de mon absence._

_La stratège s'était tournée vers la porte qui venait de se rouvrir. Une jeune femme aux cheveux corbeaux, aux vêtements quasiment inexistants et dégageant quelque chose d'inquiétant était entrée dans la pièce._

__ Ah, Tharja ! Alors ?_

__ C'est fait, Daraen. J'ai envoyé des messages à tous ceux que vous m'aviez demandé de joindre. A votre signal, ils vous rejoindront tous…_

__ Parfait ! J'espère néanmoins ne pas avoir à en arriver là… Parce qu'en déplaçant tant de monde, ça laissera beaucoup d'enfants seuls. Et je doute que Grégor et Nowi apprécie que je leur envoi autant de marmailles à surveiller pendant l'absence des parents ! Pourtant, une dragonne enceinte et un mercenaire, c'est parfait pour calmer les enfants les plus turbulents !_

_La sinistre Tharja s'était mit à glousser._

_Daraen était repartie peu de temps après._

_oOo_

_Daraen était revenue au bout d'un certain nombre de jours, accompagnée de Chrom, pour annoncer à Darios qu'il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui. Le jeune homme avait baissé la tête, les poings serrés._

__ Non… Je n'ai plus le droit de me tenir devant les jumeaux… Surtout Rowan. Je l'ai attaqué, et j'ai fait couler son sang… Il sera bien plus heureux sans moi._

_Daraen avait ouvert la bouche mais Chrom l'avait fait taire d'un geste. Il avait ouvert vivement sa tunique bleue et montré à Darios la cicatrice qui courait le long de ses côtes._

__ ça, c'est Daraen qui me l'a fait. Elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me planter un éclair entre les côtes. Elle n'était pas totalement elle-même, mais pas totalement possédée non plus. Dans une autre vie, ce coup m'aurait été mortel. Elle n'était pas elle-même, tout comme vous lorsque vous avez frappé Rowan ! Mais même si elle m'avait blessé de son propre chef, j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre sans elle ! Je suis certain que Rowan pense la même chose. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, je sais qu'il vous pardonnera. Rentrez chez vous, Darios… vous n'avez pas le droit de lui imposer une vie sans vous. Croyez-moi, il n'attend que vous. Votre disparition l'a dévasté plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer._

_Darios avait observé le couple en face de lui. Pouvait-il les croire ? Existait-il une chance pour que Rowan puisse lui pardonner ? Et… l'aimer ?_

__ Non…_

_Il avait secoué la tête. Après ce qu'il avait fait, il n'avait aucun espoir de rédemption._

__ Vélézark ne m'a pas possédé par la force. Je l'ai laissé faire. Je voulais devenir plus fort, coûte que coûte, même à ce prix-là. Peut-être que le dragon du Chaos à influencé mes émotions mais…_

_Daraen l'avait regardé en souriant d'un air doux._

__ Et pourquoi vouliez-vous devenir plus fort, à n'importe quel prix ?_

_Le jeune homme brun avait détourné le regard avant de se décider à répondre._

__ Pour Rowan... Je voulais être capable de le protéger, être digne de lui… Etre comme l'un de ces chevaliers qu'il admire tant._

_La stratège avait sourit avec une certaine malice, s'était assise sur le bord du lit où Darios était allongé et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux._

__ Je suis bien mal placée pour vous juger, moi qui ai vendu mon âme au diable pour obtenir la puissance d'un dieu. C'est humain de désirer le pouvoir, Darios. Nous voulons tous devenir plus forts. Pour des raisons diverses, certes, mais gagner en puissance tout de même. Et si vous voulez mon avis, vouloir devenir plus fort par amour ne peut être reproché._

__ Mais je…_

__ Chrom vous l'a dit, non ? Rowan n'attend que vous. Et il n'aime que vous. Dépêchez-vous de le rejoindre, Darios._

_oOo_

_ C'est comme ça que je suis revenu. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas tout comprit mais Daraen m'a chargé de vous dire que le réseau de portails est opérationnel.

Rowan hocha la tête en souriant un peu plus. Darios chassa les dernières traces de larmes de son visage et déposa un baiser son front, provoquant l'embrasement de ses joues et un sourire encore plus grand.

Lianna n'avait pas bougé, regardant son frère qui semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre. Après l'avoir vu aussi anéanti par la disparition de Darios, elle ne pouvait que se réjouir de les voir de nouveau réuni. Elle sourit et s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes.

Darios tourna la tête vers elle et une certaine culpabilité traversa ses yeux sombres. Il savait que Lianna l'appréciait beaucoup et s'en voulait par égard pour elle d'être incapable de s'éloigner de Rowan qu'il tenait toujours fermement serré contre lui.

_ Lianna, je…

La princesse secoua la tête et lui fit son plus beau sourire, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux !

Rassuré par son sourire sincère, Darios hocha la tête.

_oOo_

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

Darios redressa la tête et riva son regard noir aux yeux bleus de Rowan, souriant doucement. Il lui tendit la main et le blond y déposa la sienne.

_ Tu es prêt ?

_ A unifier nos royaumes en étant couronné Roi Consort et en… en me mariant avec toi, un jour ? Je suis mort de peur.

Rowan serra sa main avec un sourire joyeux.

_ Une chose à la fois, Darios ! Tu vas commencer par devenir roi aujourd'hui, on verra pour la suite après… A moi aussi ça me fait peur. Je ne suis absolument pas prêt !

Les deux amants se regardèrent avec tendresse, rougissant légèrement.

_oOo_

Dès la fin de la cérémonie, Lianna, Rowan et Darios s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Ils rejoignirent un groupe qui paraissait les attendre.

Daraen plissa ses yeux noisette avec amusement, une assiette pleine de victuailles dans les mains.

_ C'était une belle cérémonie, Darios !

_ Daraen, Chrom ! Vous tous ! Vous êtes venu !

_ Bien sûr, c'était la moindre des choses.

Rowan regarda avec un sourire heureux.

_ Daraen ? Pourquoi vous ne m'aviez pas dit que Darios était vivant ?

La jeune femme leva deux doigts avec un sourire en coin.

_ Deux raisons. Une, si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais tout abandonné pour le rejoindre, scellant le sort de ton monde de façon bien sinistre. Deux, si jamais sa blessure s'infectait en gangrénait, comme le craignait Libra, si Darios était mort… je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. De plus, aussi cruel cela soit-il, le croire mort a été un tremplin pour toi. Tu étais tellement déterminer à te venger de Vélézark que ce gros reptile n'avait aucune chance de gagner, même si je n'étais pas intervenue.

_ Je vois… Merci !

Le groupe commença ensuite à joyeusement discuter, faisant fit des usages en vigueur entre membres de la noblesse. Ils étaient bien plus que des souverains, des princes et des princesses. Ils étaient des compagnons d'armes, des amis.

Léo observa Daraen, les yeux plissés.

_ Dites-moi, Daraen… Vous avez encore gagné en puissance, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Hmm ? Oh, ça… J'ai trouvé que la faculté de Vélézark à ouvrir des portails aussi vite sur d'aussi longue portée était intéressante! Ça aurait été du gâchis de laisser ce pouvoir disparaitre.

Le mage noir secoua la tête d'un air à la fois désabusé et amusé.

_ Tu me sidère, Daraen… Pardon, vous.

La jeune femme sourit en secouant la tête.

_ Non, ça ira. Ça ne me dérange pas, Léo ! Tu peux me dire ''tu'', on est plus à ça près !

Daraen se glissa dans les bras de Chrom en souriant avec amusement.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, si d'aventure je me retrouve encore embarquée dans une guerre tordue avec des jumeaux dans l'histoire, ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'en mêler !

Chrom se retint de rire. Daraen avait beau dire, il avait la nette impression qu'elle serait la première à se précipiter dans la bataille avec joie. Et il n'était pas le seul à le penser !

_oOo_

Lianna, devenue reine une fois l'abdication de sa mère prononcée, travailla dur pour guérir les blessures de son royaume.

Grace à Darios et Rowan, Gristonne et Aytolis furent réunis en un seul royaume de paix.

Ils rendirent souvent visite leurs amis qui les avaient tant aidés dans la lutte contre Vélézark, grâce au réseau de portails.

_oOo_

Rowan regarda le soleil se coucher derrière les montagnes qu'il voyait à l'horizon depuis le balcon. Il pouvait même apercevoir la silhouette de l'Arbre du Monde.

Il entendit des pas dans son dos et se retourna doucement.

Darios lui sourit et le rejoignit au bord du balcon. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et le jeune homme blond posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Lianna arriva à son tour et se planta à leur côté, regardant elle aussi la silhouette baignée d'une lumière crépusculaire de l'Arbre du Monde.

Darios déposa un baiser sur le front de Rowan et esquissa un sourire heureux, alors que ce dernier se blottissait contre lui.

Le soleil couchant illumina le paysage d'une magnifique lumière orangée. Et c'est avec un sentiment de paix enfin durable qu'ils le regardèrent.

FIN

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette petite nouvelle ! J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous l'aurez aimée au moins un peu :) Merci infiniement à celles et ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de les lires ! ^^**

**Je l'avais dit, non, que j'aurais voulut voir Darios revenir en mode ''Deus Ex Machina'', dans le jeu. Et bien le ''Deus'', c'est le rôle de ma petite Daraen !**

**J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai commencé à écrire la suite. Cette fois, ce sera sur Three Houses. Honnêtement je pensais pas écrire sur ce jeu quand je l'ai acheté, mais plus j'avançais dedans, plus je voyais Daraen et la bande venir y mettre son grain de sel ! J'ignore quand je l'aurais finie, il faudra faire preuve d'un peu de patience, désolée !**

**Sur ce, à bientôt, j'espère ! :D**


	18. Info : Annonce de la suite !

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Il était annoncé, il est sortit ! Le troisième opus de Fates's Awakening ! **

**Three Houses of Fates's Awakening**

**Cette fois c'est à l'univers de Three Houses que je me suis attaquée. La rédaction de l'histoire a été plus longue que prévue en raison du DLC que j'ai absolument tenu à intégrer.**

**Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous la lirez… et surtout qu'elle vous plaira !**

**A bientôt j'espère ! :)**


End file.
